Un regret, un seul
by Gayuni
Summary: UR, YAOI. "Je meurs heureux. J'ai un regret. Un seul. C'est de l'avoir laissé partir, lui dont le regard me manque tellement aujourd'hui. Sasuke Uchiwa."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Je republie ma fic. Je l'avais publiée à l'origine il y a environ 3 ans, puis je m'étais arrêtée il y a deux ans (pardon pardon !). Depuis, je l'ai repris, je l'ai terminée, et donc je la republie ! L'occasion de la découvrir, ou de la redécouvrir si vous faîtes partie des quelques personnes qui m'avaient lue à l'origine ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Je suis allongé dans un lit. Le lit est dans une chambre. La chambre est dans un grand bâtiment. Le bâtiment, dans un village. Le village, dans une forêt. La forêt, dans le pays du feu.

Dans le pays du feu, la vie suit son cours. Dans la forêt, les oiseaux chantent, ou font peut-être des cabrioles, qui sait ? Dans le village, les gens mènent leur petit train-train quotidien, sans prêter attention à ce qui les entoure. Le grand bâtiment est blanc. C'est l'hôpital. Les murs de la chambre sont blancs et les rideaux blancs laissent passer un peu de la lumière du soleil. Les draps de mon lit sont blancs eux aussi. En fait, presque tout est blanc dans cette chambre. Même ma peau est blanche. Mais c'est normal, puisque je vais mourir.

De toute façon, j'ai fait mon temps, ici, à Konoha, non ? J'ai vécu, et maintenant, je meurs, comme les milliards de personnes qui sont passées, passent et passeront sur cette planète. Le temps d'un battement de cil.

Les regards que je distingue autour de moi semblent tristes. Ou n'est-ce qu'une façade ? De toute façon, quelle importance ? Je meurs. Je ne verrais plus ni de regards de haine, ni d'affection, ni de peur, ni d'indifférence, ni d'amour. Quelle importance a notre vie lorsqu'elle s'achève ? Je pourrais avoir des regrets, mais à quoi bon ? Il est trop tard pour y remédier à présent.

Ma vie n'aura été qu'une succession d'actions plus ou moins inutiles et d'erreurs. Malgré tout, je meurs heureux. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, après tout. L'ange blond de Konoha. L'ange au sourire éternel. A bien y réfléchir, j'ai un regret. Un seul. C'est de l'avoir laissé partir, lui dont le regard me manque tellement aujourd'hui. Sasuke Uchiwa.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Et le premier chapitre. Suite à la relecture de **Ciaa **(merci encore !), j'ai décidé de ne pas y apporter de modifications, à l'exception de la correction des fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre **__**I**_

Comme la plupart des ninjas de Konoha, j'ai toujours habité ici. Lui aussi, puisque c'était un ninja. Je l'ai donc toujours connu. C'était l'enfant prodigue, dernier né du clan Uchiwa, le clan le plus puissant de Konoha depuis des décennies. Moi, j'étais Naruto Uzumaki. Juste Naruto Uzumaki. Un orphelin ordinaire, sans talent particulier dans un village de ninjas réputé dans lequel il fallait un talent exceptionnel pour être reconnu comme ninja digne de ce nom. Je ne possédais aucun atout pour me démarquer. Je ne possédais rien du tout d'ailleurs. Sauf une chose. J'avais Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, terreur de Konoha, enfermé dans le ventre. Un abruti qu'on avait osé élever au grade de Hokage, avait eu la bonne idée d'enfermer en moi le démon le plus puissant que la Terre ai jamais porté, et d'en crever pour ne pas avoir à assumer ses actes. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cet abruti était mon père.

Malheureusement, je ne l'ai jamais connu et je n'ai donc jamais pu lui exposer ma façon de voir les choses. De toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je n'aurais pas refilé mon fardeau à un autre gamin du village. Je ne tiens pas à voir un autre gosse souffrir du regard haineux des villageois.

Vu le début de mon récit, on peut penser que ma vie n'était que tristesse et que je ne faisais que vivre dans l'ombre du grand Sasuke. Pour ce qui est de l'ombre, c'est vrai. Il n'y en avait que pour le génie du dernier Uchiwa. Mais à part ça, mon enfance n'était pas si triste que ça. Seules les personnes qui avaient connu Kyuubi ou qui avaient perdu un proche à cause de mon démon me regardaient haineusement. D'accord, ça fait une grosse part de la population de Konoha, mais quand même. Tous les autres, c'est-à-dire toutes les personnes de moins de vingt ans, me voyaient comme un enfant normal. Orphelin, mais normal. Les autres enfants jouaient avec moi. Leurs parents n'appréciaient pas vraiment et les en empêchaient souvent, mais je n'étais pas si triste que ça.

Et puis il y avait _lui_.

Depuis nos huit ans, lui aussi était orphelin. Son frère avait décimé tout le clan Uchiwa, le laissant pour seul survivant. Alors, étrangement, on s'était rapproché. Enfin… plus ou moins. Nous étions plus proches, tout en restant très distants. Nous nous ressemblions, mine de rien. A la différence que lui n'avait pas de démon dans le ventre.

Je lui vouais une admiration sans bornes. Il était mon modèle. Le but à atteindre. La personne à dépasser. Une sorte de Dieu vivant.

Et puis il est partit. Il est allé chercher la puissance chez Orochimaru. Son absence a duré longtemps. Huit ans en tout. Huit longues années pendant lesquelles, chaque matin et chaque soir, j'espérais le voir au point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7. Et tous les matins, et tous les soirs, je quittais le pont près du grand bâtiment blanc silencieux, encore plus désespéré que la veille.

Tous les jours je faisais les mêmes gestes. Je me levais dans mon petit appartement. Je me douchais, puis je déjeunais. Enfin, j'arrivais au pont et ne voyais personne. Alors je m'appuyais sur la balustrade et je regardais l'eau s'écouler paisiblement en attendant Sakura, Sai et maître Kakashi.

C'était devenu une routine et je faisais tous ces gestes sans m'en rendre compte. Chaque jour, je m'enfonçais encore un peu plus dans cette routine. J'espérais toujours, par habitude, mais plus par conviction. La journée avait commencé de la même manière ce jour-là.

Mon réveil s'alluma dans ma petite chambre. Je l'envoyai valser contre le mur opposé et me levai. Dans ma salle de bain, je fis couler l'eau dans la douche et me prélassai un moment sous l'eau brûlante. J'avalai ensuite une tasse de thé bouillant et un verre de lait bien froid. Puis je sortis de mon immeuble et me dirigeai vers le pont tête basse, en traînant des pieds. Je tournai le coin d'une maison et relevai la tête. Le pont était visible à partir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était un réflexe que j'avais pris au fil de ces années de routine. Tous les matins je relevais la tête, et il n'y avait jamais personne. Le pont était tout le temps désert, sauf à l'occasion où un chat ou un chien traînait par là. Mais ce jour-là, _il_ était là. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis près de cinq ans mais je le reconnus tout de suite.

Il était accoudé à la balustrade, à l'endroit exact où je m'appuyais d'habitude. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et sur ses yeux tout aussi noirs. Le soleil se reflétait sur le mur blanc de l'hôpital et l'éclairait d'une lumière resplendissante. Sa peau laiteuse brillait sous cette lumière vive. Il portait un pantalon noir et un T-shirt moulant tout aussi noir qui soulignait ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Une petite boule au fond de mon ventre remua mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. _Il _était revenu.

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi. Le sceau noir dans son cou contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau.

Il avait beaucoup changé en cinq ans, mais il était resté le même. Il avait toujours le même regard hautain et indifférent. Il avait toujours son air impassible accroché au visage, et pourtant différent.

A la simple vue de sa silhouette, j'avais redressé la tête et les épaules. Je tentais d'afficher un air neutre. Mais intérieurement, j'exaltais. _Il _était revenu ! Il _m_'était revenu.

Je m'avançai vers lui en essayant de garder un pas calme. J'essayai de me persuader que j'avais attendu huit ans et que donc je pouvais bien attendre les dix secondes de plus que me prendrait le fait de marcher plutôt que de courir. Et puis je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression que j'étais en avance pour lui, même si c'était vrai. Je refusais tout net l'idée qu'il soupçonne mon bonheur. Rien n'avait changé, en fin de compte.

J'entendis un cri aigu derrière moi et me retournai juste à temps pour voir Sakura foncer tout droit sur Sasuke un kunai à la main et un air de fureur sur le visage. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là, mais lorsque j'ai de nouveau fait face au pont, Sakura s'arrêtait de justesse devant la balustrade à l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke une fraction de seconde auparavant et ce dernier était debout sur la balustrade d'en face. Sakura se retourna brusquement et lui fonça de nouveau dessus. Je me précipitai et l'arrêtai avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre mouvement. Si Sasuke avait progressé, il n'était pas le seul. Et comme la moitié de mes entraînements durant les huit dernières années avaient eu lieu en compagnie de Sakura, j'étais devenu capable de prévoir la moindre de ses réactions. Aussi, je n'avais eu aucun mal à l'immobiliser, sous l'œil toujours impassible du dernier des Uchiwa.

Quand il vit Sakura s'affaisser légèrement sur mon bras, Sasuke descendit de son perchoir et s'adossa à la balustrade nous faisant face en nous fixant de ce regard impénétrable dont lui seul est vraiment capable.

-Salut, dit-il.

Sa voix… Cette voix si…. Belle, mystérieuse, indescriptible… Cela faisait cinq ans que nous ne l'avions pas entendu avec Sakura. Je me rendis compte, à ce moment-là, combien elle m'avait manqué. Même si, par le passé, elle ne m'avait adressé que des moqueries et des injures, j'étais heureux de l'entendre. Je fus incapable de répondre, mais je n'en eu pas besoin. Sakura, elle, n'était pas déstabilisée. Mais quand elle parla, sa voix était plus glacée que tout ce qui m'avait été donné d'entendre jusqu'ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est plus ton village, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

-En fait, c'est de nouveau mon village, répondit l'Uchiwa sans montrer de réaction au ton arctique de Sakura. Je viens d'être réintégré et…

-Je n'y crois pas, l'interrompit Sakura en s'adossant à la rambarde à côté de moi toujours muet. Tu es un déserteur et la mort d'Orochimaru n'y changera absolument rien.

Orochimaru s'était fait tuer par Sasuke quatre ans plus tôt. A ce moment-là, je m'étais dit que maintenant qu'Orochimaru était mort, Sasuke n'avait plus de raison de rester loin de Konoha.

-Si tu étais resté fidèle à Konoha, continua Sakura, pourquoi aurais-tu attendu quatre ans avant de revenir ?

-Ma mission n'était pas terminée, Sakura, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Et maintenant ta mission est achevée alors tu es revenu ? cria Sakura. A qui est-ce que tu veux faire croire ça ?

-Saku… tentais-je.

-Tais-toi, Naruto ! hurla-t-elle. Même toi tu ne me convaincras pas que cet abruti dit la vérité ! Tu peux peut-être me retenir de le réduire en bouillie mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser qu'il raconte des mensonges pour sauver sa peau !

Elle s'arrêta là, apparemment par manque de mots. Elle fixa Sasuke pendant un moment encore avec ce regard glacial puis tourna les talons et disparu entre les maisons. Moi, je continuais d'observer les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Quelque chose était mort au fond de ces yeux. Sa mission, il l'avait bien accomplie. Je le voyais dans son regard et dans cet air détendu qu'il n'avait pas avant.

-Tu ne t'en vas pas comme elle ? me demanda l'Uchiwa. Je vous ai trahis.

-Tu l'as tué ? demandai-je à mon tour sans prêter attention à sa question.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il paru étonné par ma question. Puis il hocha lentement la tête. Je haussai les épaules. Il était définitivement de retour. J'en étais certain. Et cela me rendait heureux. Vraiment très heureux. Mais je ne l'aurais montré pour rien au monde.

-Alors, tu ne t'en va pas ? répéta Sasuke.

-Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon, il faudrait que je revienne dans une demi-heure pour la mission du jour.

-Vous avez décalé les horaires ?

-Non. C'est juste que comme Kakashi-sensei arrive toujours en retard, on arrive plus tard nous aussi pour ne pas avoir à attendre trois plombes, répondis-je en haussant de nouveau les épaules.

Sasuke eut un léger sourire et tourna la tête vers l'hôpital d'où Tsunade sortait. Elle nous aperçut et vint vers nous d'un pas tranquille. J'en conclu qu'elle devait savoir que Sasuke était de retour car dans le cas contraire elle lui aurait foncé dessus et, elle, je n'aurais pas réussi à l'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de vous voir ensemble ici ? fit l'Hokage d'un ton neutre.

-Peut-être parce que c'est vous qui m'avez dit que c'était le nouveau point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7 et que Naruto venait ici à cette heure-ci ? proposa Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus que le précédent que j'avais vu sur son beau visage.

-Sasuke ! s'exclama Tsunade. Tu n'étais pas censé dire que c'était moi qui te l'avais dit !

-Pardon, Hokage-sama, s'excusa faussement Sasuke. Ça a été plus fort que moi.

Je restai là à les regarder, bouche-bée. Cette scène semblait tellement…irréelle… J'avais souvent imaginé la scène de mes retrouvailles avec Sasuke au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Et jamais je n'aurais imaginé…_ça_. Sasuke plaisantant avec Tsunade alors que je viens de le retrouver. Je dois bien avouer que j'étais un peu jaloux. Jaloux de l'Hokage qui plaisantait si facilement avec la personne que j'avais attendue pendant cinq longues années. Mon malaise devait être visible car Tsunade prit rapidement congé. Après son départ, un silence gêné s'installa sur le pont. Sasuke finit par le rompre après de longues minutes qui me parurent l'éternité.

-Tu n'as pas l'air si heureux que ça de me voir, dit-il.

Je relevai brusquement la tête et me perdis aussitôt dans les deux prunelles noires qui me dévisageaient.

-Au moins, tu n'as pas essayé de m'écorcher vif comme Sakura, soupira-t-il.

-Peut-être que j'aurais dû tenter ma chance, dis-je en retrouvant l'usage de ma voix.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Je regrettai déjà mes paroles et Sasuke semblait désemparé. Mais il était trop tard. Jamais je n'accepterais d'admettre mes erreurs devant lui. Je soupirai et décidai de changer de sujet.

-Il t'a fallu aussi longtemps pour le tuer ? Tu es sûr d'avoir vraiment progressé ?

Il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle là. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tête. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction, mais c'était bien de la surprise sur son beau visage. Une fraction de seconde durant laquelle je restai scotché à ces yeux perdus et sa bouche en o. L'instant d'après, il avait repris son air hautain qui lui allait comme un gant.

-Tu veux qu'on vérifie ? me proposa-t-il d'un ton narquois.

J'étais sûr qu'il pensait que j'allais refuser. Et bien non Sasuke. Moi aussi j'ai changé. Tu ne me fais plus peur. Ton absence a terni ta légende. Si tu n'étais pas parti, je serai resté ce gamin blond crédule et faible. Mais tu as fait le choix de quitter Konoha. De me quitter. Maintenant, je suis plus fort que toi, Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

Des commentaires ? =) A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Chapitre **__**II**_

-Tu veux qu'on vérifie ? me proposa-t-il d'un ton narquois.

J'étais sûr qu'il pensait que j'allais refuser. Et bien non Sasuke. Moi aussi j'ai changé. Tu ne me fais plus peur. Ton absence a terni ta légende. Si tu n'étais pas parti, je serai resté ce gamin blond crédule et faible. Mais tu as fait le choix de quitter Konoha. De me quitter. Maintenant, je suis plus fort que toi, Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Quand-tu veux, répondis-je. Kakashi ne devrait plus tarder mais ce soir je suis tout à toi.

A celle là non plus il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais ça je l'avais prévu. La dernière fois que Sasuke m'avait vu, il m'aurait tué avec Sakura si Yamato n'avait pas été là. Mais les temps changent Sasuke, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Comme je l'avais dit, Kakashi arriva à ce moment-là. Lui non plus ne parut pas surpris de voir Sasuke. Décidemment, tout le village devait être au courant… Ça m'apprendra à rester toujours à l'écart de la foule.

-Je vais y aller, fis Sasuke. Je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe, alors je n'ai rien à faire ici. On se voit ce soir, Naruto.

-Ouais…

Je le regardai partir sur les toits des maisons vers sa demeure. C'est vrai que la propriété des Uchiwa lui appartient toujours. Sai arriva lui aussi, puis Sakura, plus détendue que lorsque Sasuke était là. Mais quelque chose clochait. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Sasuke soit revenu, mais, pendant la mission, soit dit en passant, totalement barbante, le cœur et l'ambiance habituelle n'y étaient pas. Sakura ne décrocha pas un seul mot de toute la journée, et Sai avait abandonné son sourire froid et semblait triste. Seul Kakashi agissait comme à son habitude, mais je sentais quelque chose de différent. Comme si un voile de deuil pesait sur notre unité. J'avais vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine, que cette ambiance pesante ne m'entoure plus et que je puisse retrouver Sasuke et lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Enfin, vers cinq heures du soir, Kakashi estima qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je ne me fis pas prier. J'avais pris l'habitude de rentrer avec Sakura, mais aujourd'hui, l'ambiance était si pesante que je m'enfuyais presque.

J'arrivais près du pont quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

-Tu ne viendras plus me voir, maintenant qu'il est rentré, pas vrai ?

Je souris.

-Bien sûr que si, Neiji, je répondis. Pour qui tu me prends ? Sasuke n'est qu'un ami !

-Un ami qui n'était pas là les huit dernières années et qui malgré ça a occupé toutes tes pensées toute la journée.

-Que…

-Il ne connaît même pas tes penchants, Naruto ! A quoi bon t'encombrer l'esprit avec lui ? Je ne t'ai jamais trahi, moi ! Je suis toujours resté là ! Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il est rentré, tu…

-Neiji ! l'interrompis-je brusquement en me rapprochant de lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec lui. Lui, c'est mon ami. Toi, tu es mon amant.

-Mais…

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant. Je le sentis se détendre dans mes bras.

-Viens chez moi, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Une heure plus tard, je me rhabillai devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Neiji s'était endormi dans mon lit. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et me penchai vers lui. Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa tempe et sortis par la fenêtre pour ne pas le réveiller. Sasuke allait m'attendre.

Je le retrouvai sur le pont près de l'hôpital. Il était dans la même position que lorsque je l'avais vu le matin : accoudé à la balustrade, le regard rivé sur le cours d'eau. Il avait attaché sa ceinture d'équipement autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi, je vis dans ses yeux noirs la détermination du guerrier qui se prépare au combat. Je frissonnai. La dernière fois que j'avais vu cette lueur dans ces yeux c'était huit ans plus tôt, lorsque Sasuke avait déserté Konoha et que j'avais essayé de le retenir en le combattant sous la cascade. Ce jour-là, j'avais échoué. Mais ce temps était révolu, Sasuke. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai prendre le dessus, me laisser seul et briser le cœur de Sakura, et le mien par la même occasion. Je me construisis un air décidé et je pris une démarche résolue pour m'approcher de lui. Plus jamais tu ne me feras peur. Plus jamais.

Lorsque je fus à son niveau il fit un signe de tête en direction de la forêt. J'acquiesçai. Il avait mal choisit. La forêt de Konoha était mon territoire. J'avais passé huit ans à m'y entraîner. Je la connaissais par cœur. Personne ne pouvait me vaincre sur mon territoire.

Sasuke choisit une clairière un peu à l'écart du village, à côté d'une rivière.

Et le combat commença. Ni lui, ni moi n'avions le dessus. Ni lui, ni moi n'acceptions que l'autre puisse gagner. Et ni, lui ni moi ne sentions la fatigue. Et le combat continuait. Nous nous étions retrouvés à dix-huit heures au pont, et il était déjà vingt-deux heures. La pleine lune s'était levée au-dessus des arbres et les étoiles nous servaient de toit. Aucun de nous ne voulait abandonner et admettre la force de l'autre. Vers minuit, enfin, je sentis que Sasuke commençait à fatiguer. Il bougeait moins vite, et ses attaques devenaient prévisibles. Je me perchais sur une branche et l'observais se battre contre un clone. Deux mouvements vers la droite, un vers la gauche, et un vers le haut. Cette série revenait. Et à chaque fois qu'il avait répété cette série quatre fois il effectuait trois mouvements vers le bas. Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était trop simple pour être du Sasuke Uchiwa. Je sursautai et bondis de ma branche. Il était derrière moi. C'était un clone, en bas. Je m'étais fait avoir. Je détruisis les deux clones dans la clairière et me postait dos à la rivière, face à un Sasuke à bout de souffle. Je compris soudain. Tu avais perdu, Sasuke. Et ce, à l'instant où tu m'avais laissé observé ton clone. Je lançais mes kunais. Deux vers la droite, un vers la gauche, un vers le haut, puis trois vers le bas. Je vis un air satisfait sur son visage encore plus laiteux à la lumière de la Lune. Je répétais cette série quatre fois. Alors j'inversais les positions. Deux vers la gauche, un vers la droite, un vers le bas, puis trois vers le haut. Je répétais la série trois fois. Je pouvais lire les mouvements que tu projetais dans tes yeux. Tu pensais à une quatrième série semblable. Mais non. J'inversai brusquement. Tu partis vers la gauche pour éviter mon kunai. Tu étais piégé. C'est la ruse que nous avions trouvé alors que nous n'avions que huit ans, Sasuke, quand nous nous étions battus contre Zabuza. Un deuxième kunai dans l'ombre du premier, relié à moi par un fil de chakra. Il ne le vit pas. Le kunai le dépassa, puis je le fis se retourner et l'encercler. Il se retrouva ligoté par mon fil de chakra. Il s'affaissa contre l'arbre derrière lui en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Tu as gagné, Naruto, me dit-il dans un souffle. Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour, mais tu as gagné.

Je souris. Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa s'était fait avoir par une ruse de gosse. Je le libérais et l'aidais à se relever. Nous prîmes ensuite la direction du village en discutant de choses et d'autres, sauf de son absence. Quelqu'un a dit que le meilleur moyen de connaître quelqu'un était de le combattre, et c'était vrai que j'avais l'impression de beaucoup mieux connaître Sasuke depuis que je l'avais combattu. Le mur que j'avais dressé entre nous au moment de son départ pour ne pas souffrir s'était envolé et je pouvais discuter avec lui sans me sentir oppressé. Nous nous séparâmes au pont. Il partit vers la propriété des Uchiwa. Je le regardai partir, appuyé contre un arbre, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, tout seul dans mon minuscule appartement. Je décidai d'aller acheter de quoi picoler un peu. Je commençai par m'asseoir au comptoir d'un bar. Je m'enfilai d'abord un verre de saké. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis cinq. Puis dix. Puis le patron du bar me mit dehors. Alors j'achetai une bouteille dans le seul magasin qui accepta de m'en vendre. Je traînai alors dans les rues du village avec ma bouteille de saké à la main, bouteille dont le niveau diminuait petit à petit. Vers deux heures du matin, ma bouteille fut vide. Je rentrai alors chez moi. Je pensai me retrouver seul, m'allonger sur mon lit et m'endormir. Et me réveiller le lendemain matin et découvrir que tout ça, le retour de Sasuke, mon combat, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais mon appartement n'était pas vide. Neiji était affalé dans le canapé, un verre de saké dans la main.

-Toi aussi, tu picoles ? lui demandai-je en agrippant au mur de mon appartement pour ne pas tomber.

-Moins que toi, apparemment, me répondit-il en posant son verre sur la table en verre devant lui.

Il s'approcha de moi et me tourna vers la lumière pour m'observer.

-Tu n'es pas si amoché que je l'imaginais. Qui a gagné ?

-C'est moi. Il ne fait pas le poids contre moi. Je suis plus fort que lui. Je l'ai battu.

-Et alors tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Maintenant que tu as la preuve que tu es plus fort que Sasuke ? Tu vas coucher avec lui, puisque c'est ton seul rival, non ?

-Quoi ?

-Je ne fais plus le poids, Naruto. Il est plus fort que moi. Je ne fais plus le poids.

-Bah ! Peut-être qu'il est plus fort que toi en combat, mais au lit, c'est toi le plus fort, ça c'est sûr !

-Tu as encore assez de forces, me demanda Neiji alors que je commençais à l'embrasser dans le cou en le plaquant contre le mur. Tu t'es battu long…

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. J'avais trop d'alcool, trop de colère et trop de tristesse en moi pour faire autre chose. Il me fallait un défouloir, et Neiji était là, pile au bon moment au bon endroit. Je le pris et repris jusqu'à plus de quatre heures du matin. Alors, la fatigue des émotions, du combat et de l'amour prit le dessus et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna. Je l'envoyai valser contre le mur opposé et me levai. Je me raccrochai à la réalité lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir de ma salle de bain. J'avais des cernes énormes sous les yeux, et plusieurs bleus et égratignures un peu partout. Je m'appuyai contre le bord de la baignoire derrière moi et tentai de me souvenir de la veille. La crise de jalousie de Neiji, mon combat avec Sasuke, ma beuverie, mes ébats avec Neiji, moi bourré et lui pas beaucoup mieux… Je soupirai. Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux comme échappatoire… L'alcool et le sexe… J'ouvris l'eau dans la douche et y restai un long moment, à sentir l'eau brûlante me piquer les plaies que je n'avais pas désinfectées. Un rapide geste avec les mains me permit de donner à mon visage une apparence normale, non ravagée par l'alcool et mes heures de veille. J'avalai mon thé et mon verre de lait. Je sursautai quand je sentis des bras m'enlacer doucement le cou. Je n'avais même pas vu que Neiji était toujours là. Je déposai un baiser dans le creux du cou de mon amant et me levai pour poser mes affaires dans l'évier. Je me retournai et le regardai se servir son thé. Lui n'avait pas effacé les signes de la nuit agitée et avait de profonds cernes et plusieurs suçons dans le cou et un peu partout sur le torse. Je m'approchai de lui et déposai un dernier baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer un « j'y vais » accompagné d'un soupir. Je sortis de l'immeuble en songeant que j'aurais apprécié de passer la journée dans mon lit à dormir. Mes pas me guidaient vers le pont. Je connaissais le moindre caillou de ce chemin, que j'étais le seul à emprunter, tellement j'avais eu l'occasion de le regarder au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Sasuke était revenu, mais ma vie était la même. Comme si son retour n'avait changé que ma soirée. Et encore, même avant son retour il m'arrivait de passer ma soirée à boire ou à coucher, Bien que je n'avais encore jamais enchaîné les deux en buvant autant ou en couchant aussi longtemps. Je m'allumais une cigarette afin de me sortir toutes ces réflexions de la tête. Je ne voulais pas penser que je quitterais Neiji pour toi si tu me le proposais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que je l'aurais fait. Je relevai la tête machinalement en passant le coin de la maison. Pourquoi t'aurais-je vu aujourd'hui ? Tu devais dormir dans ton grand lit aux draps blancs et soyeux. Tu m'avais fait part de ta présence, tu avais perdu le combat contre moi. Mais il était là. Exactement au même endroit que le matin précédent, accoudé à la balustrade, fixant le cours d'eau de ses yeux noirs insondables.

Je m'arrêtai un instant et le contemplai sous la lumière du soleil. S'il me le demandait, je quitterais Neiji sans la moindre hésitation, et cela me faisait peur. Il était pourtant si beau, là, sous le soleil matinal. Je secouais la tête pour chasser cette idée de ma tête. J'étais vraiment le pire des salauds. Je m'approchai du pont.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandai-je lorsque je fus assez près. Tu devrais dormir pour récupérer d'hier soir.

-Je n'ai pas fait autant d'exercice que toi, me rétorqua-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce, pourtant tu es là. Je n'avais personne dans mon lit, moi.

-Qu…

-J'espère que Neiji est doué, parce que sinon je pense que ça ne valait pas le coup de tenir aussi longtemps.

Je restai cloué sur place. Comment savait-il ? Il m'avait suivi ? Je n'avais rien remarqué. J'étais bourré, mais quand même… Et puis pourquoi m'aurait-il suivi ? Et sa voix… Son ton était tellement froid… A croire que je l'avais blessé. Mais c'était moi qui étais blessé, là ! Oh, et puis, merde ! Je n'avais pas de compte à lui rendre ! Il était parti pendant huit ans ! Il n'avait rien à espérer !

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, lui dis-je en changeant de sujet avec le ton le plus froid qu'il m'était possible de prendre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tsunade m'a réintégré à l'équipe, répondit-il d'un ton évasif. Sai a été rappelé par la Racine, je le remplace.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Je sursautai, ainsi que Sasuke et me retournai alors que l'Uchiwa se redressait. Sakura se tenait à côté du pont et regardait Sasuke avec un air meurtrier. C'est aussi notre équipe ! On a notre mot à dire !

-A vrai dire, je ne crois pas, annonça Sasuke, d'un ton neutre.

-On va avoir un problème, alors, déclara Sakura en reprenant son ton glacial de la veille.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez des commentaires, s'il vous plaît, c'est frustrant de voir des visites mais presque aucun commentaire, **on publie pour avoir des avis !** Ja ne !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Chapitre **__**III**_

-On va avoir un problème, alors, déclara Sakura en reprenant son ton glacial de la veille.

Mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Je me demandai ce que je devais faire. L'idée d'avoir Sasuke dans mon équipe ne me déplaisait pas, bien qu'elle aurait sûrement déplu à Neiji. Mais je tenais aussi beaucoup à Sakura. Elle était ma coéquipière depuis près de douze ans. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber maintenant. Surtout quand elle s'était évertuée à me soutenir lorsque l'alcool ou tout autre vice prenait le dessus sur moi.

-Malheureusement pour toi, répliqua Sasuke, je ne pense pas que Tsunade fasse attention à tes sentiments. De toute façon, un bon ninja met ses sentiments de côté.

-Un bon ninja ne déserte pas son village ! rétorqua Sakura d'un ton neutre. Et je ne peux pas travailler si je n'ai pas confiance en mes coéquipiers. Or, je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

-Tout cela est bien ennuyeux, fit une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai de nouveau pour voir Tsunade de l'autre côté du pont qui nous regardait tous les trois d'un air soucieux.

-Il faudra pourtant que vous vous fassiez à l'idée de travailler ensemble, vous deux. Naruto, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour que votre collaboration à tous trois se passe pour le mieux ? Prends ça comme une mission personnelle.

-Euh… Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Hokage-sama, je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Peu importe votre avis. Tout ce qui compte c'est que vous fassiez équipe. Tous.

-Je suis assez d'accord, fit Kakashi en arrivant par derrière Tsunade. Il est grand temps que vous resserriez vos liens qui se sont malheureusement trop estompés au fil des années.

-La faute à qui, d'après vous ? s'exclama Sakura. Qui a déserté le village il y a huit ans ? Qui a essayé de nous tuer lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé ? Je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec lui !

-Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, Haruno ! s'écria l'Hokage. Il s'agit d'un ordre, vous ne pouvez pas le contester. Maintenant je vais laisser Kakashi s'occuper de vous. Il est effectivement grand temps que vous resserriez vos liens.

Tsunade s'éclipsa et Kakashi nous demanda alors de le suivre. Durant toute la journée, nous nous entrainâmes dans la forêt qui borde le village dans une ambiance pourrie. Sakura projetait des auras meurtrières mais était trop professionnelle pour céder à ses envies. Sasuke, quant à lui, prenait un malin plaisir à me lancer les vannes qu'il me faisait avant son départ. Mais ça ne prenait plus. Je l'avais battu, je savais que j'étais plus fort que lui. Il pouvait bien me balancer toutes les vannes qu'il voulait, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Vers cinq heures, Kakashi décida que la journée avait été suffisamment remplie. Sakura partit comme une flèche, sûrement pour ne pas rester avec Sasuke. Kakashi s'en alla assez vite, lui aussi. Sûrement était-il attendu quelque part. Je prenais mon temps. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Sasuke ou Neiji ? Neiji ou Sasuke ? Et plus je me posais la question, moins j'avais de réponse. Sasuke resta avec moi sur le chemin du retour. Cela ne me déplaisait pas mais ne m'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

-Tu veux venir boire un verre ? me proposa Sasuke. Histoire de reparler du bon vieux temps.

-Le bon vieux temps, hein ? Tu n'y crois pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu être dans notre équipe, Sasuke ? N'importe quelle équipe t'aurait accepté sans problème, mais il a fallu que tu viennes ici, et que tu fasses souffrir Sakura.

-Je suis désolé, pour Sakura. Tu ne me crois peut-être pas, mais mon but n'est pas de la faire souffrir.

-C'est quoi, ton but, alors, si ce n'est pas de faire souffrir Sakura ? Elle était amoureuse de toi et tu lui as brisé le cœur en partant. Même moi je le voyais, c'est dire.

-C'est toi, mon but.

-Qu…

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et le regardai. Il s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers moi, un sourire sur le visage.

-Tu es toujours aussi crédule, à ce que je vois, dit-il explosant de rire devant mon air stupéfait. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit, Naruto. Ça peut faire du mal aux autres si tu crois tout ce que tu entends. Tu viens le boire, ce verre ? lança-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

-Dé… désolé…, je… je crois que je vais rentrer. J'ai des trucs à faire. Salut.

Je bondis hors de son champ de vision et m'enfuis. Je n'allai pas vers mon appartement, non. J'avais trop peur qu'il vienne m'y chercher, ou même de croiser Neiji. Oui, je t'avais cru, Sasuke. Je t'avais cru et tu m'avais fait mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Si Sasuke m'était indifférent, pourquoi est-ce que ces simples mots me faisaient si mal ? Les larmes embuaient mes yeux et j'avais du mal à regarder devant moi, mais je connaissais le trajet par cœur. Loin dans la forêt entourant Konoha se trouvait une grotte. J'étais tombé dessus par hasard un jour où j'essayais d'évacuer ma colère et ma tristesse autrement que par l'alcool. C'était devenu mon repère. A ma connaissance, personne d'autre à Konoha ne connaissait l'existence de cette grotte, à l'exception d'Hinta. Arrivé là, je m'effondrai sur une pierre plane servant de siège naturel et laissai libre cours à mes larmes. Pourquoi étais-je autant affecté par ces quelques mots ? Mon cœur avait bondi lorsque j'avais entendu ces cinq mots, prononcés si tendrement. Je t'aurais sauté au cou si tu m'avais confirmé tes paroles. Au lieu de ça, tu as préféré me dire que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Un énième mensonge de ta part. Tu n'avais finalement pas changé tant que ça, Sasuke Uchiwa. Seuls comptaient tes intérêts propres, comme autrefois, quand tu es partis rejoindre Orochimaru pour gagner de la puissance. Comme quand tu as tué Orochimaru parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rien t'apporter. Le mensonge était encore ta religion, et rien n'y aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Et malgré tout, si tu ne t'étais pas contredit, je t'aurais suivi sans hésiter, et j'aurais sûrement finit dans ton lit. Ma colère montait, et finit par exploser, dans cette grotte. Je l'avais consolidé exprès afin qu'elle puisse contenir Kyuubi. J'étais incapable de le maîtriser lorsque la colère prenait le dessus. Cette grotte était l'endroit parfait pour relâcher le surplus d'énergie qui coulait en moi.

Après plus d'une heure de lutte contre des ennemis invisibles, le surplus d'énergie était enfin écoulé. Je m'assis contre une paroi de la grotte. C'était le seul remède radical contre ma colère. Le meilleur défouloir que j'avais trouvé en huit ans passés à t'attendre. Je me reposai une dizaine de minutes puis décidai qu'il était tant de rentrer dans ce minuscule appartement qui était le mien, vide et silencieux, comme à son habitude. Ce soir, Neiji n'était pas là pour me tenir compagnie. Il était sûrement auprès d'Ino. C'était sa femme, après tout. Il fallait bien qu'il soit près d'elle de temps en temps, même si elle savait qu'il me voyait et que l'on ne faisait pas que jouer aux cartes. Avec moi, Neiji ne faisait qu'assouvir ses envies sexuelles. Je le savais bien. Je faisais la même chose. La seule crainte qu'il avait, c'est que je ne sois plus disponible pour lui. Dans un sens, je le comprenais, même si je ne partageais pas sa peur. Une fille m'aurait très bien convenu aussi, dans mon cas. Mais Neiji, c'était l'autre sens qui l'intéressait. Question de goût.

Je m'affalai sur mon canapé avachi, un verre de saké à la main. Un seul, ce soir, je n'en avais plus besoin, pour le moment. Je soulevai le coussin à côté de moi et sortis le carnet planqué dessous. Je l'ouvris et observai les dessins griffonnés dessus. J'attrapai un crayon et ouvrit le carnet à la première page blanche que je rencontrai. Le dessin. Mon deuxième jardin secret. C'était Sai qui m'avait donné l'envie de dessiner pour exprimer mes sentiments, me libérer de leur poids, mais même lui ignorait que je dessinais. La plupart de mes dessins ne représentaient pas grand-chose. Juste des traits sur le papier qui formaient des formes, des ombres noires et mystérieuses. Mais de temps en temps sortait une image précise. Une scène, un portrait ou même une phrase, enjolivée par des dessins plus ou moins en rapport avec les mots. Ce carnet, c'était mon cœur sur le papier. Toute ma vie et mes sentiments les plus profonds étaient exprimés ici, dans un simple carnet de supermarché. Je laissai ma main parcourir la feuille sans contrainte. Je regardai sans voir ces traits que mon crayon était en train de tracer. Mon téléphone sonna brusquement. Je sursautai. Ce téléphone avait dû sonner quelque chose comme trois fois depuis que j'occupais cet appartement. Je posai mon crayon et rangeai mon carnet hâtivement et décrochai le combiné.

-Allô ?

-Naruto, c'est Sakura. Je peux passer chez toi, j'aimerais discuter un peu.

-Euh… oui ! Oui, bien sûr !

-Tu es sûr ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout ! Tu crois vraiment que, moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ?

-Hmm… Je peux venir tout de suite, alors ?

-Oui bien sûr. Je t'attends.

-Merci. A tout de suite.

-A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha. Je restai sur place, le combiné à l'oreille, interdit. Elle voulait me parler ? À moi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? On s'était peut-être un peu rapprochés depuis le départ de Sasuke, mais nous n'étions pas non plus des amis proches. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Je raccrochai le combiné et allai dans la cuisine faire chauffer de l'eau pour faire du thé, puis j'allais me changer. Pas me faire beau, non, juste mettre des habits propres qui ne puaient pas la transpiration. Je me rendais présentable, quoi. La seule personne à être jamais venue dans cet appartement était Neiji, et avec lui, je n'avais pas besoin de vêtements. Alors je me rendais présentable. Je rangeai les quelques affaires qui traînaient. J'étais assez organisé, mine de rien. Mon appartement n'était pas un dépotoir. Il était propre et relativement bien rangé, mis à part quelques vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol après une nuit agitée. J'étais nerveux à l'idée d'accueillir Sakura chez moi.

La sonnette retentit. J'allai ouvrir en espérant faire bonne impression. J'étais aussi nerveux que pour ma première fois. Sakura me sourit d'un air un peu triste quand je lui ouvris la porte. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il était rare que Sakura montre ses sentiments aussi clairement.

-Rentre, je t'en prie, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire, bien que le mien était sûrement moins triste et expressif. Du moins je l'espérais.

-Merci, Naruto. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais venir ou pas.

-Maintenant que tu es là, pas question que tu repartes sans m'avoir dit ce qui t'arrive. Tu veux du thé ? J'ai fait chauffer de l'eau.

-Je veux bien, merci.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, alors ? lui demandais-je en refermant la porte puis en me dirigeant vers la cuisine où la bouilloire sifflotait.

-Je… J'ai besoin d'un conseil, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans mon canapé et en observant mon appartement.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voila… Je suis… Je suis toujours amoureuse de Sasuke, lança-t-elle d'une traite.

J'aurais lâché la théière bouillante si je n'étais pas un ninja entraîné à contrôler ses émotions. Je frémis à peine. Je fermai les yeux puis me retournai vers le salon avec un air neutre de composition.

-…Et… ?

-Et bah… Je suis vraiment furieuse contre lui, mais… je l'aime ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire.

Je lui servis du thé dans une tasse et m'assis dans un fauteuil près d'elle.

-Ce que tu dois faire pour quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si… je dois ou non lui dire que je l'aime.

Je fis tous les efforts du monde pour conserver un visage neutre. Et c'était à moi de la conseiller ?

-Sakura… Je suis vraiment désolé mais… je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour te conseiller là-dessus… Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt en parler à Ino ou Hinata ? Elles t'aideraient plus que moi, je pense.

-Hmm… Peut-être… mais c'est en toi que j'ai le plus confiance.

Quoi ? Non ! Non, Sakura !

-Euh… c'est gentil, mais…

-Et il n'y a que toi qui savais à quel point c'était fort, à l'époque. Et puis tu m'a beaucoup soutenue lorsque Sasuke est partit. S'il te plaît, Naruto. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

Quoi ? Mais non ! Non ! C'est toi qui me soutenais, pas l'inverse ! C'est parce que tu me soutenais que je n'ai pas sombré dans l'alcool !

-…

-Naruto…

-Sakura, j'aimerais vraiment t'aider, je t'assure mais…

-Naruto…

Sa voix vibrait. Je relevai les yeux de ma tasse de thé fumante et la regardai. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. J'inspirai profondément le plus discrètement possible et me lançait, même si je regrettais déjà les paroles que j'allais prononcer.

-Pardonne-lui, Sakura. Il a ses raisons pour être parti, mais il est revenu maintenant. Alors laisse ta colère dans un tiroir. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas être vécue auprès des gens que l'on aime.

-Qu… Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Non ! Déteste-le, laisse-le moi !

-Oui, Sakura, lui répondis-je en tentant de garder cet air neutre que j'affichais si bien depuis qu'elle était entrée dans mon appartement. Si tu hésites entre lui avouer tes sentiments ou lui arracher les yeux, alors avoue-lui ce que tu ressens. Le reste ne t'apporterait que des ennuis, je t'assure.

-Hmm… Tu as peut-être raison, fit-elle en se relevant. Merci pour tes conseils, Naruto.

-De rien. Si je peux aider.

Elle me sourit de nouveau, mais d'un air plus joyeux. Le poids sur son cœur s'était envolé. Elle me dit au revoir et je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Je m'appuyais contre la porte et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. Le poids envolé s'était posé sur mon cœur.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3, pour vous servir !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis !**

Bonne soirée ! Ja ne !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**La réponse à la review anonyme du dernier chapitre se trouve sur mon profil.**

* * *

_**Attention : LEMON !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre **__**IV**_

Elle me sourit de nouveau, mais d'un air plus joyeux. Le poids sur son cœur s'était envolé. Elle me dit au revoir et je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Je m'appuyai contre la porte et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. Le poids envolé s'était posé sur mon cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à moi qu'elle se confie ? Elle avait des amies ! Ino et Hinata se seraient fait une joie de lui apporter leur aide !

Je me relevai et allai chercher mon paquet de cigarettes abandonné sur ma table de chevet. J'avais pris la résolution de ne plus boire d'alcool dans la soirée, alors il me restait les clopes. J'en allumai une en m'asseyant sur le bord de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le soleil se couchait et j'avais une vue magnifique sur le vieux canal. Je m'adossai au mur et inspirai profondément, laissant la nicotine emplir mes poumons. Décidemment, j'étais un homme bien matériel. Seuls l'alcool, le sexe et les cigarettes me vidaient la tête. Au loin, je pouvais voir le domaine des Uchiwa. Ton domaine. C'est un des avantages d'habiter au dernier étage d'un immeuble, avec le fait que les démarcheurs ont rarement le courage de monter six étages pour se faire claquer la porte au nez et que je n'avais pas de voisin au-dessus de ma tête pour m'empêcher de dormir. Par contre, sûrement que moi j'empêchais mes voisins du dessous de dormir, certains soirs. Konoha était un beau village, à cette heure-ci. Tout était paisible. C'était l'heure où les gens mangent, alors les rues étaient désertes, bien qu'il n'y ai jamais grand monde du côté de mon immeuble.

Je finis la soirée par m'endormir sur le canapé, les yeux fixés au plafond et le cendrier rempli de mégots. C'est le soleil qui me réveilla le lendemain matin, vers cinq heures. J'ouvris les yeux sur mon plafond blanc. Pour une fois, mon esprit n'était pas embrumé par des restes d'alcool. Je m'étonnai d'avoir les idées aussi claires à cette heure si matinale. Je me levai et allai mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour mon thé. Puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. C'est là que les paroles de Sakura me revinrent à l'esprit. « Je suis toujours amoureuse de Sasuke, Naruto. » Je regardai l'heure et décidai que j'avais le temps de prendre un bain. J'éteignis le feu sous la bouilloire et me fis couler un bain brûlant. Quoi de mieux pour détendre le corps ? Je passai environ une demi-heure dans l'eau chaude à tenter de me vider l'esprit, chose rendue plus facile par l'engourdissement des muscles. Puis je me rhabillai et remis l'eau à chauffer. Après mon petit déjeuner, je pris tranquillement le chemin du pont. Depuis que les paroles de Sakura m'étaient revenues en tête, je me préparais à les affronter elle et Sasuke. Je m'étais résolu à ne parler d'aucune de mes deux conversation de la veille, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Je relevai la tête machinalement au coin de la maison. J'appréhendai de voir mes coéquipiers. Le pont était vide. Je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement. Je m'installai à ma place habituelle, le visage tourné vers l'eau qui s'écoulait gaiement. C'était cette impression que j'avais en regardant le ruisseau. Il me paraissait joyeux. Vous avez déjà ressentit ça ? L'impression que tout autour de vous se montre le plus beau, le plus joyeux possible, alors que vous êtes rongé de l'intérieur. L'impression que votre environnement se moque de vous et de vos préoccupations. Je secouais la tête. J'avais vraiment des idées étranges, parfois.

Je sentis que quelqu'un s'approchais de moi. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir arriver Sasuke, les mains dans les poches.

-'lut ! me lança-t-il en s'adossant à la rambarde à côté de moi.

-Salut.

-Ce soir, tu pourras venir boire un verre ? On n'a pas pu hier, tu t'es sauvé avant.

-Euh… oui…je…non ! Non, je crois que je ne pourrai pas être là, ce soir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

Je me redressais et, l'espace d'un éclair, je vis dans ses yeux la fureur qui montait en lui.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, lui répondis-je d'un ton dur. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux partir huit ans, essayer de me tuer trois fois, et revenir ici en faisant comme si rien n'avait changé ? Comme si tu pouvais encore me faire faire tes quatre volontés ? Si je ne viens pas, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas du tout envie ! Alors maintenant fout moi la paix ! Si tu voulais que je réponde à tes moindres caprices il ne fallait pas partir ! J'ai changé ! J'ai grandis et je ne supporte plus qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Je n'accepte d'ordres que de mes supérieurs, et tu n'es pas mon supérieur !

Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle. Il me regardait, interloqué. La fureur de ses yeux avait fait ressortir toute la colère que j'assimilais depuis huit longues années. Je crois que personne n'avait jamais vu ma colère sortir, à part Neiji qui en avait fait les frais. Je pouvais ajouter Sasuke à ma très courte liste.

-Il a raison.

Je sursautai et découvris que Sakura se tenait juste derrière moi. Elle aussi pouvait rejoindre ma liste. Deux personnes en moins de cinq minutes sur trois en vingt ans de vie, c'était beaucoup. Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse. Je n'avais absolument pas senti que Sakura était derrière moi. Il fallait que je me programme un entrainement avec Neiji. C'étaient les seuls qui étaient réellement efficaces pour moi.

-Les choses ont changé, Sasuke, repris Sakura d'une voix étrangement calme et douce. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes, alors il va falloir que tu t'adaptes. Tu n'es plus le roi. Tu as perdu tout ton pouvoir en quittant Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Tu as fait un choix, assume les conséquences.

-Ok, alors vous continuerez cette charmante conversation à un autre moment parce que là, on a un entrainement à faire, lança Kakashi en arrivant.

Sa phrase coupa court à la conversation et nous débutâmes l'entrainement quotidien, qui prit fin, comme à son habitude, vers cinq heures du soir. Là, Kakashi s'en alla rapidement, comme à son habitude. Mais Sakura ne prit pas la fuite comme la veille. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais Sasuke la devança.

-Tu viens, alors, Naruto ?

Il m'empoigna par le bras et, avant que moi ou Sakura ayons pu réagir, il m'entraina vers le centre du village.

-Lâche-moi, Sasuke !

-Non, tu ne viendras pas si je te lâche, me dit-il en continuant à avancer au milieu des rues bondées.

-Bien sûr que je ne viendrais pas ! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas venir et tu m'emmènes de force ! Alors, évidemment, je ne viendrais pas !

Sasuke bifurqua dans une ruelle, déserte pour une fois.

-Pour la dernière fois, lâche-moi.

-Non.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Je déversai le chakra de Kyuubi dans mon bras. Sasuke fût obligé de me lâché sous le coup de la brûlure. Nous nous arrêtions brusquement. Sasuke se retourna et me fixa. Soudain, il me plaqua contre le mur en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? lui demandai-je d'un ton que j'essayais de rendre froid malgré la chaleur dans mon corps et les battements de mon cœur.

-Je ne sais pas. A ton avis ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois en approchant son visage du mien.

-Ca ne te viens pas à l'esprit que je n'ai peut-être pas du tout envie ?

-Ton corps dit le contraire, Naruto !

Il s'approcha de moi encore plus et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il colla son corps au mien et me tint fermement entre lui et le mur. Je tentai de résister durant un moment mais je me laissais aller à ses caresses. J'ouvris les lèvres en essayant d'approfondir ce baiser si agréable. Sasuke répondit à ma demande. Sa langue caressa d'abord doucement mes lèvres brûlantes, puis partit à la recherche de ma langue. Elles entamèrent alors un long ballet langoureux, de plus en plus fougueux. Je sentis contre moi l'entrejambe durcie de Sasuke. Il était dans le même état que moi. J'en voulais plus. Beaucoup plus. Je faufilais ma main droite sous son T-shirt, puis la glissait dans son dos pendant que ma main gauche allait s'emmêler dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Ses mains sur mes hanches continuaient de me maintenir fermement contre le mur, mais je n'avais plus la moindre envie de m'enfuir, maintenant. Ma main droite descendit sur les fesses de l'Uchiwa alors que ses lèvres s'emparaient de mon cou. J'étais sous son emprise. Je resserrais mes mains dans ses cheveux et sur ses fesses. Il me fallait plus, et Sasuke le savait très bien, et il jouait avec moi. Je le sentais mais ne pouvais rien faire. Il lâcha un instant mes hanches en reprenant possession de mes lèvres, le temps de former trois signes et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une vaste pièce luxueusement meublée que je reconnus en un instant comme étant sa chambre. Ses mains revinrent sur mes hanches et il me poussa doucement sur les draps noirs recouvrant son grand lit. Il se positionna à cheval au-dessus de moi sans quitter mes lèvres. Il commença alors de légers mouvements du bassin. Son entrejambe frottait contre la mienne, attisant mon désir. Je le voulais. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. D'un geste rapide, je le retournai et me retrouvai assis sur lui. Je dominai à présent le baiser qui n'en finissait plus. Je lui enlevai son T-shirt d'un geste vif et l'envoyai valser par terre. Pendant le court instant où nos lèvres n'étaient pas scellées je cru voir un sourire sur le visage du beau brun étendu sous moi. Il me retira mon T-shirt dans un geste semblable au mien et repris le dessus. Je le savais bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas dominer. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour descendre dans mon cou, puis sur mon torse, prenant plaisir à lécher la moindre parcelle de peau passant à sa portée. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les boutons roses durcis mais mes mains dans ses cheveux le poussèrent à continuer. D'habitude, je détestais être Uke. Mais avec Sasuke, je prenais presque plus de plaisir à me laisser faire plutôt qu'à mener la danse. Il s'arrêta de nouveau au niveau de mon nombril mais je ne lui laissai le temps de rien faire. Je poussais sa tête vers le bas. Je ne savais pas où lui voulait s'arrêter, mais je savais très bien où moi je voulais qu'il aille. Ses doigts fins défirent la fermeture de mon pantalon et il le tira par un tour de main expérimenté. Il déposa quelques baisers sur mon membre à travers le tissu déformé de mon boxer. Je gémis de plaisir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, putain ? Malgré la pression de mes mains sur sa tête il remonta et repris possession de mes lèvres. Le baiser étouffait mes gémissements incessants. Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux noirs pour s'afférer autour de la fermeture de son pantalon que j'envoyai valser aussitôt qu'il fut défait. Je glissais mes mains dans le dos de Sasuke et descendis sous son boxer malaxer ses fesses fermes. Là, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je le renversai sur le dos et enlevai nos boxers en un tour de main. Mes lèvres prirent possession de son cou alors que je me déhanchai franchement contre lui, frottant nos deux membres l'un contre l'autre. Comme je m'en doutais, Sasuke me retourna pour reprendre le dessus. Mais il était suffisamment excité à présent pour ne plus pouvoir attendre lui non plus. Il présenta ses doigts devant ma bouche tout en continuant de lécher mon cou et de se déhancher au-dessus de moi. Je me fis un plaisir d'enrouler ma langue autour de ces longs doigts blancs qu'il m'offrait. Lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment mouillés, il descendit sa main en même temps que sa tête qui s'arrêta juste au-dessus de mon entrejambe. Je grognais de frustration. Je sentis son autre main écarter mes fesses alors que ses doigts mouillés se présentaient devant mon intimité. D'un coup, il enroula sa langue autour de mon membre dressé et fit pénétrer deux doigts dans cette intimité. J'hurlais. Putain, qu'il était doué ! Ses deux doigts commençaient des mouvements de va-et-vient que suivait sa tête. Mes doigts dans ses cheveux le poussaient à accélérer la cadence. Ce qu'il fit. Mais il s'arrêta juste avant que je vienne. Je grognais. Il remonta ses lèvres sur les miennes et me pénétra d'un coup. J'hurlais de nouveau mais mon cri fut étouffé par sa bouche scellée à la mienne. Il se déhancha en moi. Il était rapide. C'était bon. Si bon. Il empoigna mon membre et lui imposa les mêmes mouvements de pompe que ceux qu'il faisait en moi. Nous nous libérâmes en même temps, lui en moi et moi sur son torse brûlant. Il se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de moi pour reprendre son souffle.

Je me penchais vers lui déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever et de récupérer mes vêtements pour aller prendre une douche. Je m'y prélassai un petit quart d'heure en repensant au moment d'extase que j'avais passé dans les bras de Sasuke.

Quand je sortis de la luxueuse salle-de-bain, ce dernier étais parti.

Je repris le chemin de mon appartement, la tête encore pleine de tout ce qui c'était passé. Arrivé chez moi, je m'affalais dans le canapé. Je vis mon paquet de cigarette sur la table basse. Je le regardais un instant et le rangeai dans un tiroir de la table. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : recommencer avec Sasuke. C'était un dieu dans ce domaine. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Je me relevai et allai mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour faire du thé. Au moins, le thé n'a rien de toxique. Je m'appuyais contre le rebord de la fenêtre et observait le village. Les rues étaient encore bondées malgré la nuit qui tombait. Je pensai à Sakura et me sentis mal. Elle m'avait ouvert son cœur et je l'avais trahi. Mais ça avait vraiment été l'extase. Je ne pouvais pas regretter. Enfin… si, je pouvais. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Même si ça ne devait m'apporter que des emmerdes.

* * *

Fin du quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis !**

Bon dimanche, et à mercredi ! Ja ne !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil.**_

* * *

**Une personne m'a dit par commentaire qu'elle avait déjà vue ma fic terminée sur ce site. J'ai cherché sans rien trouvé. Je suis un peu embêtée, parce que cette fic est bien la mienne, et ça m'emmerderait que quelque me l'ait piquée. Donc, je n'ai rien vu, mais si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose, ce serait vraiment sympa de me prévenir, pour que je puisse aller régler mes comptes. Merci !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce cinquième chapitre !**

* * *

_**Chapitre **__**V**_

Je ne pouvais pas regretter. Enfin… si, je pouvais. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Même si ça ne devait m'apporter que des emmerdes.

Pour une fois je passai une nuit paisible, peuplée de doux rêves mêlant Sasuke et les souvenirs heureux de mon enfance. Mon réveil me réveilla le lendemain matin et tout se déroula comme tous les jours. J'arrivai au pont en avance comme à mon habitude. Mais lorsque je relevai la tête machinalement, j'eus la surprise de voir que le pont n'était pas vide. Sakura était assise contre la rambarde de bois, les yeux fermés et le visage tourné dans la direction du soleil qui se levait. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'approchai d'elle. D'habitude, elle était plutôt du genre à arriver en retard qu'en avance. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et la regardait. Son visage était totalement fermé. Dur et froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux et je vis son regard. Un regard à la fois neutre, dur et triste. Soudainement, j'eus peur qu'elle ait appris pour hier soir. Elle venait de se confier à moi et j'avais couché avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Il n'a pas perdu son temps, dit-elle alors que des larmes s'invitaient dans ses yeux.

-Sakura…

Je cherchai les mots. Je n'avais vraiment pas eu l'intention de la blesser et de me la mettre à dos par la même occasion.

-Mais bon je n'avais pas mes chances, apparemment.

-Ecoute…

-Qui aurait pu penser que c'est Neiji qui l'intéressait ?

-Qu…

J'ouvris de grands yeux. J'étais sous le choc. _Neiji _? _Mon_ Neiji ? Bon, d'accord, je l'avais trompé. Avec Sasuke. Qui s'était empressé d'aller se jeter dans les bras de Neiji. Je m'asseyais à côté de Sakura.

-C… Comment tu le sais ?

-Je les ai vus hier soir chez Neiji. J'étais allé voir Hinata, me répondit-elle en reniflant. Ils ne m'ont pas vu, ils étaient trop occupés à… enfin, tu vois.

-Ouais… Je…Je suis désolé, lui dis-je, autant pour elle que pour moi. Vraiment désolé. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Hein ?

-C'est vrai que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir ? Tu ne me dis pas ça juste pour que je ne me sente pas cruche ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis tout autant surpris que toi ! J'te jure !

-D'accord. Merci, souffla-t-elle en reniflant de nouveau.

-Mm…

J'étais perdu. Totalement perdu. Pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi ? A quoi tu joues, Sasuke ? Pour Sakura, peut-être que tu ne savais pas. Mais tu as couché avec moi, et là, tu étais bien conscient ! Et puis pourquoi es-tu revenu, si c'est pour te comporter de cette manière ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a changé à ce point ? Orochimaru ? Ou bien ton combat ? D'ailleurs, la nouvelle n'avait pas encore fait le tour du village. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi Tsunade ne divulguait pas la nouvelle, sans approfondir la question. Je fermais les yeux et posai la tête sur mes bras repliés autour de mes jambes.

-Ca a l'air d'être la joie, ici, fit une voix.

Je ne relevai pas la tête. Je savais très bien à qui appartenait cette voix et je n'avais pas le courage de le regarder me sourire avec son air narquois, le soleil se reflétant sur son beau visage laiteux. Lorsque tu étais partit il y a huit ans, je m'étais juré que plus jamais je ne me ferai avoir, mais je n'avais pas réussi. Tu t'étais bien foutu de moi, Sasuke. Même si moi je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Sakura.

-Je pleure un amour perdu et Naruto me tient compagnie.

-Un amour perdu ? Qui ça ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas mon confident.

-Mm…Et Naruto te tient compagnie, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Mouais… On va dire ça.

Je ne le regardais pas mais je devinais qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur son visage. Je réalisai qu'il me serait aussi impossible de m'entraîner avec Neiji. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Surtout qu'il ne devait pas être au courant que je savais. Mais j'étais sûr que Sasuke le savait, lui. Comme il savait que Sakura l'aimait. Et comme il avait sentit Sakura la veille. J'en étais certain à présent.

-Apparemment vous n'êtes pas en train de vous entre-tuer, aujourd'hui, fit la voix de Kakashi. Peut-être que l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui sera plus productif que ceux des jours derniers.

Je relevai la tête en évitant absolument de croiser le regard de Sasuke.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai prévu quelque chose d'un peu particulier pour aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi.

Il nous entraîna dans la forêt. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je reconnaissais les lieux et priais pour que ce qu'ait prévu Kakashi ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensais.

-Sasuke n'a pas fait ça depuis près de dix ans, et Sakura et Naruto, cela remonte à environ six ans.

Et merde. C'était ce à quoi je pensais. Je retenais un soupir.

-Voici les deux clochettes. Comme vous avez beaucoup progressé depuis les dernières fois, il va falloir corser un peu le jeu. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Yamato de venir m'aider, annonça-t-il alors que ce dernier apparaissait justement à côté de lui. Nous aurons chacun une clochette et vous ne débuterez la quête que cinq minutes après notre départ. Je vous rappelle que vous avez jusqu'au couché du soleil et que la meilleure méthode dans cet exercice est de s'unir. Celui d'entre vous qui n'aura pas sa clochette paiera de sa poche le repas de tous les autres dans un restaurant de mon choix.

Yamato s'empara d'une des clochettes et la fixa à sa ceinture tandis que Kakashi faisait de même avec sa clochette.

-Le décompte commence maintenant, lança-t-il en posant un sablier sur une pierre. Lorsque le sable est écoulé, vous pouvez vous lancer à notre recherche.

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire équipe avec Sasuke, au moment présent. Je sentais que c'était aussi le cas de Sakura. Kakashi et Yamato quittèrent la clairière et je m'assis contre un arbre. Nous avions cinq minutes à passer qui seraient sûrement les plus longues de ma vie. Je ne tentais même pas de suivre la trace de l'une des deux clochettes. Je savais bien que c'était inutile. Un silence pesant régnait sur la clairière. Au bout d'une minute, il fut rompu par Sasuke.

-C'était sympa de boire un verre avec toi hier, Naruto.

Sa phrase transperça mon cœur. Moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus tomber sous son emprise… J'étais vraiment nul de chez nul.

-Ça dépend pour qui, lui répondis-je toujours sans le regarder.

Je sentis qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réponde, et encore moins ça. Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel plus personne ne sut quoi dire. Ce fut Sakura qui mit fin au silence au bout d'un moment.

-Le compte à rebours est bientôt terminé.

Je me relevai et regardait le sablier, tout comme les deux autres.

-On aurait dût réfléchir à une stratégie, reprit Sakura.

-Pas la peine, lui dis-je. Nous deux, on se débrouille comme la dernière fois. Sasuke trouvera bien le moyen de s'en sortir tout seul. Et puis, même s'il perd, payer à manger à Kakashi dans le restaurant le plus cher de Konoha n'est pas un problème. On y va.

Je ne laissais pas le temps à Sasuke de répliquer et entrainais Sakura derrière moi. Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu plus loin pour discuter du plan d'attaque. J'avais dit que nous ferions comme la dernière fois, mais Sakura savait comme moi que ce n'était pas possible. D'une, Jiraya n'avait pas sortit de livre la veille, et de deux, Kakashi était beaucoup plus sur ses gardes que cinq ans plus tôt. Nous nous mîmes rapidement d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter. Il fallait le neutraliser. Et pour neutraliser Kakashi, il n'y avait rien de mieux que des jolies filles dénudées. Nous nous lançâmes donc dans la mise en place du plan. L'important était de faire au plus vrai possible. Rien de mieux, donc, que du vrai. Nous nous rendîmes au village et convainquîmes quelques jeunes femmes civiles de se rendre à la rivière. Nos techniques de persuasion n'étaient peut-être pas très orthodoxes et ne leur laissaient peut-être pas un choix énorme, mais ça marchait. A la rivière, donc, ces jeunes femmes se baignaient. Nous nous cachâmes à proximité après avoir installé nos pièges. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi arrivait et il tomba allègrement dans le piège. Il se retrouva ainsi suspendu dans les airs, avec le seul avantage d'avoir vue sur la rivière. Nous nous jetâmes sur lui afin de l'immobiliser et de le bâillonner. Il était évident que Yamato et lui avait conçu un plan pour s'entre-aider. Aussi nous empêchâmes Kakashi de prévenir Yamato de son état et nous emparâmes de la clochette. Je la laissais à Sakura. Elle l'examina attentivement, puis m'annonça que la clochette était munie d'un émetteur, apparemment pour pouvoir la suivre à la trace. Je réfléchis un instant puis je parlais de mon plan à Sakura qui accepta volontiers. Nous retrouvâmes facilement Yamato. Mais je sentis Sasuke. Il était dans le coin, lui aussi. Je respirais à fond et pris la forme de Kakashi tandis que Sakura me faisait une copie conforme de la clochette. Je modifiais aussi mes émissions de chakra. Alors seulement je m'approchais de Yamato. J'approchais de lui par derrière. Il se retourna et me scruta. Il ne sembla pas déceler la supercherie puisqu'il me laissa approcher de lui.

-On devrait échanger les clochettes pour leur faire perdre la trace, lui dis-je en imitant la voix étouffée de Kakashi.

-Je croyais que tu t'étais assuré que les émetteurs étaient cachés et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait suivi le signal.

-Oui mais ils ont beaucoup progressé, alors je ne suis sûr de rien. Il faudrait échanger pour être sûrs. Comme ça, s'ils ont suivi le signal de ta clochette, leur plan pour te prendre ne marchera pas sur moi, et inversement.

-Mm… ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ok. Passe-moi ta clochette.

Je décrochais la clochette que j'avais fixée à ma ceinture tandis qu'il faisait de même. Je vis qu'il sondait ma clochette. Il ne devait pas avoir totalement confiance. Finalement, il me tendit sa clochette alors qu'il prenait la mienne. Aussitôt que sa clochette fût enfermée dans ma main, je repris mon apparence normale. Je vis les yeux de Yamato s'agrandir. Immédiatement, il s'éloigna et appuya sur un bouton sur son col.

-Ça ne sert à rien, lui dis-je. Kakashi est déjà neutralisé.

Sakura arriva à côté de moi brandissant la seconde clochette. Les deux clochettes tintèrent. Kakashi arriva alors lui aussi à ce moment-là.

-J'ai eu du mal à me détacher. Vous avez drôlement progressé.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est vous qui n'avez pas du tout progressé, Kakashi-sensei, dis-je en souriant.

-Ouais, peu importe… Où est Sasuke ?

-Je suis là.

Je sentis la colère dans sa voix. Depuis son retour je l'avais battu deux fois sur un terrain où il était autrefois imbattable. Je comprenais qu'il puisse être énervé. Mais je ne me retournais pas. Je me contentai de sourire devant nos deux sensei.

-Eh bien je crois que tu es bon pour nous payer le repas, Sasuke, déclara Kakashi.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit l'Uchiwa en faisant d'énormes efforts pour paraître décontracté.

D'ailleurs, apparemment, tout le monde se laissa prendre au jeu. Kakashi nous guida alors vers son restaurant préféré, évidemment hors de prix. Mais je sentais toute la fureur de Sasuke. Elle agissait sur moi comme un poison, se diffusant lentement dans mes veines et me grignotant par petits bouts. Je m'excusai auprès de tout le monde et m'enfuis sans plus attendre.

J'arrivai devant la porte de mon appartement et me stoppai net derrière la porte. Je sentais quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un que je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir. Je soufflais et entrais. Il était assit sur le canapé. Je vis qu'il m'attendait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandais-je d'un ton dur et froid.

Il devina à mon ton que je savais et grimaça.

-J'étais venu te le dire mais apparemment tu le sais déjà.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me le dire ? Ça ne te dérangeais pas de tromper ta femme avec moi et tu ne le lui disais pas. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu continuer avec moi et Sasuke en même temps.

-Non. Tu es au courant alors tu n'aurais pas voulu.

-Qu…

Je m'étranglais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aurait dit ça. Il venait de m'annoncer clairement qu'il aurait volontiers continué avec moi en même temps qu'il couchait avec Sasuke. Je toussai un moment et me redressai. Il eut un geste de recul en voyant mes yeux. Remplis de haine et de colère comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

-Dégage, lui dis-je simplement. Barre-toi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

-Naruto…

-Dégage !

Il sursauta et s'empressa de quitter mon appartement. Je claquai la porte derrière lui et m'affalais sur mon canapé. Je venais de lui hurler dessus. Je n'avais encore jamais hurlé sur personne comme ça. Je continuais de bouillir intérieurement. Personne de m'avais jamais autant déçu que Neiji en cet instant. Sasuke, je ne m'y attendais pas mais je sentais bien que c'était un énorme salaud. Mais _Neiji_. Lui qui m'avait soutenu pendant tout ce temps… Je quittai mon canapé et me rendait dans ma grotte. Mon défouloir. Mon refuge. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là me défouler. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faisait nuit noire lorsque je fus enfin apaisé. La barrière de chakra rouge disparu lorsque je m'affalais contre une paroi. J'avais les mains en sang de m'être cogné contre les murs de la grotte encore et encore. J'avais aussi les jambes et les bras écorchés et mes doigts fumaient pour avoir déversé trop de chakra en si peu de temps. Et là, seul dans la grotte plongée dans le noir au milieu de la forêt bordant Konoha, je me mis à pleurer. La dernière fois que j'avais pleuré ainsi, c'était quand j'avais six ans et que les parents de Shikamaru et Kiba étaient venu les chercher pour les empêcher de jouer avec moi. Je pleurais et pleurais encore. J'avais l'impression que les larmes ne s'arrêteraient jamais de couler sur mes joues brûlantes. J'étais là, misérable et vulnérable, avachi contre un mur de pierre et je pleurais toutes les larmes que mon corps avait emmagasiné depuis quatorze ans.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5 !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis ! **J'ai reçu 6 commentaires pour le dernier chapitre (merci à vous !) pour 116 visites... Le compte est vite fait, ça décourage un peu.

* * *

Bonne journée ! (ou bonne nuit !) Ja ne !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse !**_

* * *

**Il semblerait que mon histoire ait été publiée sous un autre nom. Je répète que cette histoire est la mienne, et que je ne l'ai encore jamais publiée en entier sur le site. Il est possible que certaines personnes aient déjà lu ces quelques chapitres puisque, comme je l'ai écrit sur le prologue, je ne fais pour l'instant que re-publier les chapitres corrigés. Les chapitres inédits sont à partir du 10ème. S'il vous est possible de me donner l'autre nom qui a été donné à ma fic, je vous en serait réellement reconnaissante.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre **__**VI**_

J'étais là, misérable et vulnérable, avachi contre un mur de pierre et je pleurais toutes les larmes que mon corps avait emmagasiné depuis quatorze ans.

-Je me doutais bien que je te trouverai là…

La voix me fit sursauter. Je ravalai mes larmes et ne levai pas la tête pour ne pas afficher mes yeux rouges et bouffis devant la seule personne qui comptait encore.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda la voix tandis que sa propriétaire s'asseyait près de moi.

Je ne répondis pas. Les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge et refusaient d'en sortir. J'entendis un léger soupir et je sentis la douce main blanche se poser sur mon bras. J'ouvris la bouche mais ne réussit à émettre qu'un gargouillis indéfinissable. Je m'écartais juste à tant pour ne pas vider mon estomac sur mon amie. Je m'essuyais la bouche et sentais son regard posé sur mon dos, regard que je devinais plein d'inquiétude. J'inspirai profondément avant de parler d'une voix blanche.

-Je vais bien, Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si, justement, je m'inquiète, me répondis l'intéressée. Rappelle-moi la dernière fois où tu as vomi ? La dernière fois où tu as _pleuré _? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? redemanda-t-elle en attrapant mes mains pour y soigner les plaies infestées d'éclats de roche.

-Longtemps, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais bien, je te dis, répondis-je en abandonnant l'idée de récupérer mes mains.

-Je ne te crois pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, et pourtant Dieu sait combien je t'ai observé !

Je haussais les épaules. Il était vrai qu'Hinata avait été amoureuse de moi pendant longtemps, chose qu'elle a finit par m'avouer et que je n'ai jamais comprise.

-Je ne suis pas dans un état particulier, me défendis-je. Je suis juste fatigué parce que j'ai utilisé beaucoup de chakra. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Elle releva la tête et me força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Menteur ! souffla-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je te connais presque aussi bien que je me connais moi-même, Naruto. Tu ne me feras pas avaler un mensonge comme celui-là. A quoi ça t'avance de me mentir comme ça ?

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je mens, dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Et à qui alors ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

-Moi.

Un silence de mort suivit ce simple mot. _Moi_. C'était à moi que je mentais… Cette vérité me frappa au moment où je la prononçais. Et ce depuis quelques jours déjà. Depuis que je l'avais vu sur ce petit pont, se détachant sur le fond blanc du mur de l'hôpital, que j'avais sentis mon cœur bondir et mon ventre se tordre… Je baissai la tête. Hinata avait raison. Je n'allais pas bien. Cet abruti avait réussit à me faire pleurer alors que cela faisait quatorze ans que les larmes n'avait pas coulé sur mes joues. Si Hinata ne me tenait pas les mains aussi fermement pour s'assurer que mes plaies ne rentrent en contact avec rien d'autre que son chakra guérisseur, elles trembleraient tellement qu'aucun geste ne me serait possible. Est-ce donc ça, l'amour ? Cette douleur lancinante qui laisse un trou béant au niveau de mon cœur, est-ce ça que l'on appelle l'amour ? Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues, silencieuses, comme si la joie s'échappait par mes yeux, belle, translucide, et surtout hors de ma portée, et perdue.

Hinata avait arrêté de s'occuper de mes mains et regardait l'eau mouiller mes joues avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Naruto…

Je reniflai et lui demandai de finir de s'occuper de mes mains. Elle baissa la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur mes plaies. Je la rassurai.

-Je sais ce qui m'arrive, Hinata, donc tout ira bien maintenant. Le plus dur est passé, ça va aller.

Du moins, je l'espérais. Je devinais que mon amie n'était pas dupe mais elle ne réagit pas, sûrement de peur que je ne m'énerve, ou que je ne fonde de nouveau en larmes.

Nous rentrâmes au village ensemble, en silence. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait et j'aurais aimé lui dire de ne pas se faire de soucis mais je craignais qu'elle ne s'en fasse encore plus si je lui répétais ça encore une fois. Je ne disais donc rien. A la sortie de la forêt, nous rencontrâmes Kiba. Il était visiblement soucieux pour sa fiancée. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Apparemment, Kiba avait eu peur que je ne fasse du mal à Hinata. C'était bien mal me connaître, mais après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je m'étais fermé à l'extérieur si profondément, si bien que tout le monde pensait me connaître par cœur alors que seules deux personnes pouvaient en réalité le revendiquer : Hinata et Neiji. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à lui. Je respirais profondément pour chasser les idées noires qui menaçaient de revenir au galop si je me relâchais ne serai-ce qu'un peu. Je rassurai Hinata d'un regard en adressant un signe de tête à Kiba avant de m'éloigner rapidement. Je ne tenais pas à être le témoin d'une scène débordante d'amour et de tendresse en ce moment.

Je fermai soigneusement la porte de mon appartement derrière moi avant de m'effondrer sur le canapé. Je regardai mon paquet de cigarettes abandonné de l'autre côté de la table basse. Trop loin pour que je l'attrape en tendant le bras. Tant pis. Et puis ça ne pouvait me faire que du bien…

J'appuyai ma tête contre le dossier de mon canapé et regardai le plafond sans le voir. Mon esprit était vide, je n'arrivai pas à penser. Ce n'était pas plus mal, dans un sens… ça m'évitait de penser à des choses qui auraient pu me blesser. J'espérai rester seul et m'endormir tranquillement sur mon canapé sans penser à rien. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ou plutôt mon tuteur.

Je sentis qu'il approchait mais attendis qu'il entre pour bouger. Il frappa à la porte. Je levai les sourcils. Une grande première… Il ne se gênait d'habitude pas pour rentrer dans mon appartement par la fenêtre. Je devais vraiment avoir une tête pitoyable pour qu'il ait été prévenu et qu'il se donne la peine de passer par la porte et surtout de frapper.

Je soupirais et me levai pour aller lui ouvrir. Sur la très courte distance qui me séparait de la porte, je me composai un air décontracté.

-Vous frappez maintenant ? lançai-je en souriant après avoir ouvert la porte.

Ses yeux me dire qu'il ne croyait pas à ma façade. Je perdis mon sourire et le fit entrer avant de me réfugier dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Naruto ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

J'avais l'impression que c'était les seuls mots que j'entendais aujourd'hui.

-Rien du tout, répondis-je d'un ton léger. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes là…

-On t'a déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir ? me rétorqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail et en se penchant en avant pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Je ne répondis pas. Devant mon silence, il soupira. Je ne voulais pas étaler mes sentiments. Je ne m'autorisais cette faiblesse que devant Hinata. Et encore, même elle, il était rare qu'elle les voit.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demandais-je à mon tuteur sans répondre à sa question.

-Je suis venu m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Eh bien, mission accomplie. Je vais très bien, dis-je en versant le thé dans des tasses dépareillées.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon, Iruka sur mes talons. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil. Iruka s'assis sur le canapé et attrapa sa tasse. Il ne cessa de me questionner sur mon état durant toute la soirée, mais n'obtint aucune réponse de moi. Il dût finir par se lasser et partit, bien après la tombée de la nuit. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon lit où je me laissais tomber avant de m'endormir, épuisé.

Mon réveil sonna. Je l'écrasais du poing mais ne bougeais pas de mon lit. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir. Je sentais déjà la chaleur du soleil qui passait à travers ma vitre. Il allait faire très chaud. Je me tournais dos à la fenêtre et remontais la couette au-dessus de ma tête pour ne pas voir la lumière. Une voix retentit derrière la porte de mon appartement :

-Naruto ! Lève-toi !

Sakura hurlait en tambourinant sur ma pauvre porte en bois. Je me levais en grognant pour aller l'empêcher de démolir ma porte. Je la fusillai du regard et allai mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour mon petit déjeuner avant de filer sous la douche, abandonnant Sakura dans mon salon. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas venir. J'ouvris les robinets et laissais l'eau brûlante dégouliner sur mes épaules. Apparemment ils avaient décidé de me surveiller. Ce n'était d'aucune utilité ! Je n'étais pas suicidaire ! Du moins… je ne l'étais plus… Mais je n'avais pas prévu de m'ouvrir les veines à cause de lui. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas. Je respirais profondément. Pour pouvoir agir librement, il fallait que la surveillance s'arrête. Il fallait donc que je montre à tous que j'étais parfaitement détendu. Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de mentir ainsi à Hinata, même si je l'avais déjà fait. Mais même elle ne devait pas être au courant. Je m'arrêtais donc quelques instants de plus que d'habitude devant mon miroir afin de recomposer ce visage enfantin et innocent que les habitants de Konoha connaissaient si bien. Un sourire sur le visage, les yeux pétillants. J'effaçais mon sourire pour Sakura. Je n'étais pas énervé, mais il fallait tout de même que je lui montre que le fait qu'elle s'incruste chez moi à sept heures du matin ne me plaisait pas franchement.

Je sortais de ma salle de bain et engloutissait un semblant de petit déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de Sakura. Comme je ne disais rien, elle soupira.

-Naruto… écoute, euh… Je ne voulais pas venir, tu sais…

Je relevais la tête de mon bol et la regardait avec un air surpris composé de toutes pièces.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas énervé que je sois venue te tirer du lit ?

-Non ! répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter ma couette alors si tu n'étais pas venue, j'aurais sûrement passé quelques heures de plus à dormir et je me serais fait engueuler par Kakashi et Tsunade.

Il n'était pas si dur que je l'aurais pensé de feindre l'innocence.

-Tu es bizarre…

-Comment ça ?

-Les gens normaux réagissent quand ils sentent qu'ils sont surveillés. Ils ont peur, ou ils s'énervent, mais ils réagissent. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas vu, je te connais assez bien pour ne pas te croire.

-J'avais remarqué, dis-je simplement.

Elle parut soulagée.

-Mais alors pourquoi…

-Tsunade doit avoir une bonne raison pour vous dire de me surveiller. (Nouveau haussement d'épaules) Je me doute que ce n'est pas une de tes initiatives. Tu aurais trop peur que je m'énerve. Même là, tu es terrifiée à l'idée que je te crois responsable.

-Que…

-Je ne suis pas en colère, Sakura, la coupai-je. Je comprends que Tsunade estime nécessaire de me surveiller en sachant ce qui s'est passé il y a huit ans, mais je vais bien, je t'assure. J'ai pêté un câble, hier, mais ça va mieux. J'avais juste besoin de décompresser. Ça va maintenant.

Elle ne parut pas entièrement convaincue par ma tirade. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

-Je peux te poser une question ? me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Je me figeais moins d'une seconde. Imperceptible. Je décidais de détourner la conversation.

-Ouaah ! T'as vu l'heure ? On est à la bourre !

Je m'agitais pour tout ranger. J'entendis Sakura soupirer. Ma tentative pour détourner l'attention était pitoyable mais je n'avais pas laissé le temps à Sakura de contre-attaquer, aussi elle m'aida à ranger les vestiges de mon petit-déjeuner puis nous prîmes le chemin du pont. Elle ne reposa pas sa question. Elle avait bien compris que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de lui répondre. Le court trajet se déroula dans le silence.

Je relevai la tête machinalement au coin de la maison. Mon cœur se serra lorsque j'aperçus sa belle silhouette penchée sur l'eau mais mon visage resta impassible. Je vis Sakura qui inspirait profondément. Visiblement, elle ne se sentait pas obligée de se cacher devant moi. J'aurais aimé faire de même…

* * *

Chapitre 6, pour vous servir !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis !**

****A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse !**_

* * *

**Il semblerait que mon histoire ait été publiée sous un autre nom. Je répète que cette histoire est la mienne, et que je ne l'ai encore jamais publiée en entier sur le site. Il est possible que certaines personnes aient déjà lu ces quelques chapitres puisque, comme je l'ai écrit sur le prologue, je ne fais pour l'instant que re-publier les chapitres corrigés. Les chapitres inédits sont à partir du 10ème. S'il vous est possible de me donner l'autre nom qui a été donné à ma fic, je vous en serait réellement reconnaissante.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre VII**_

Je relevai la tête machinalement au coin de la maison. Mon cœur se serra lorsque j'aperçus sa belle silhouette penchée sur l'eau mais mon visage resta impassible. Je vis Sakura qui inspirait profondément. Visiblement, elle ne se sentait pas obligée de se cacher devant moi. J'aurais aimé faire de même…

Réprimant donc mon envie d'imiter ma coéquipière, je continuai d'avancer vers le pont, entraînant Sakura qui n'était visiblement pas trop motivée. Je m'arrêtai à l'instant où mes pieds touchaient les planches du pont et m'appuyai tout au bout de la balustrade ; le plus loin possible du brun sans pour autant le fuir comme la peste. Sauver les apparences. Encore et toujours. Mais maintenant, cela tenait plus de l'habitude que d'autre chose. De longues années forgent l'expérience de l'impassibilité. Je ne dus donc pas fournir de trop gros efforts pour paraître décontracté et laisser le soleil chauffer doucement mon visage.

Kakashi arriva quelques minutes plus tard, étrangement ponctuel, contrairement à ses habitudes. Après les efforts d'imaginations dont il avait dû faire preuve la veille, il essayait sûrement de se reposer les neurones car l'entrainement qui suivit était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Des combats en un contre un. Le premier au sol perd et le gagnant affronte le troisième. Banal. Et ma barrière de protection psychologique était efficace. Mes gestes étaient précis et faisaient presque toujours mouche. Mon regard étaient froid et mes mouvements impitoyables. Je n'étais plus qu'une machine dotée d'une intelligence permettant d'élaborer une stratégie de combat. Rien d'autre qu'une mécanique à la fois toute puissante et qu'un rien peut briser.

Lorsque l'on se ferme ainsi de l'extérieur, le temps semble s'accélérer, puisqu'il ne peut plus creuser les blessures. J'eus donc l'impression que les heures s'étaient écoulées toutes seules et étrangement rapidement. Malgré cela, la fin des entraînements m'apparut comme une immense libération. Bien que protégé derrière mon rempart invisible, je ne cessais de croiser le regard inquisiteur de Sasuke, sûrement curieux à propos des évènements de la veille, tout comme Sakura, mais aussi à propos de mon comportement d'aujourd'hui, et je sentais les murs faiblir d'heure en heure. Dès la fin de mon combat contre l'Uchiwa, c'est-à-dire lorsque son dos eut touché terre, j'attendis à peine que Kakashi rappelle machinalement le rendez-vous du lendemain pour quitter les lieux.

Il n'était plus question d'aller trouver Neiji. Je me dirigeais donc directement vers mon appartement, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce à quoi j'allais consacrer ma soirée. Pas question de toucher à l'alcool, je tenais à garder toutes mes capacités mentales. Je m'affalais sur mon canapé, et me souvint subitement de mon carnet, planqué sous le coussin sur lequel j'étais assis. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du dernier dessin que j'y avais griffonné. Je tirais le carnet de sa cachette et m'arrêtais devant le dessin que j'avais sous les yeux. Un visage. _Son_ visage. Je tentais de me rappeler quand j'avais eu cette idée stupide de le dessiner. Il était impossible que ce dessin soit de moi. J'y reconnaissais pourtant mes traits, ces traits qui font qu'un dessinateur peut être un artiste ou non. J'ignorais si les miens faisaient de moi un artiste. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais le seul à dessiner comme ça, et que ce portrait, ton portrait, était né sous mon crayon, sous mes doigts.

Je restais un moment assis, penché sur ce dessin dont je ne gardais aucun souvenir. La réflexion qui me vint fut que j'avais du dessiner ceci tout en cuvant mon alcool, mais les dessins qui naissaient habituellement de mon ivresse n'étaient pas aussi précis et nettement moins travaillés. Ce dessin restait un mystère. La seule chose claire à son propos était qu'il rouvrait la blessure de mon cœur et que, malgré ça, je ne parvenais pas à m'en détacher. Quelque chose dans ces traits m'intriguait, sans que je parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Je décidais de laisser tomber et tournais la page du carnet pour griffonner un paysage de montagne, tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre. J'abandonnais ma technique de laisser mon crayon diriger le dessin de lui-même, je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec un second portrait de Sasuke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais plongé dans l'élaboration d'un troupeau de chamois, j'entendis quelques coups secs frappés à ma porte. Je soupirais en levant mon crayon. Décidément, je n'aurais pas passé une seule soirée tranquille depuis _son_ retour. Je me levais donc et ouvris la porte de mon appartement sans me préoccuper de l'identité de mon visiteur. Grave erreur que je regrettais immédiatement.

Cheveux noirs, longs, attachés bas dans son dos. Léger sourire accroché sur ses lèvres pâles et fines que j'aimais tant. Grands yeux blancs, inquisiteurs, autrefois aimants. Mon ex-amant. Mon ex-ami. Neiji.

Je ne laissais pas le trouble que sa vue me procurait s'installer sur mon visage et le toisais froidement tout en m'accrochant imperceptiblement à la porte de bois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il perdit automatiquement son sourire. Mon ton était clair. Je savais ce qu'il avait fait avec Sasuke et il n'était pas question que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de reprocher à Neiji ce que moi-même avais fait.

-Tu n'as pas été invité, continuai-je sans attendre de réponse.

Il grimaça. Avant non plus, il n'était pas invité. Il venait et je l'accueillais à bras ouverts, trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer mes soirées, plutôt que de les consacrer à des tête-à-tête avec ma bouteille de saké.

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute.

-T'es sourd ou tu comprends plus rien ? Je veux pas te voir !

-Naruto, s'il te plaît…

-Dégage.

-Naru…

-Dégage !

-S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, laisse moi t'expliquer…

Mon poing partit tout seul. Et il finit sa course dans la face du brun en face de moi, accompagné par un craquement sourd. Son nez apparemment, aux vues du sang qui en coulait. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à finir sa soirée à l'hôpital car il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour tenter de bloquer mon poing et avait atterri contre la rambarde du palier qui avait d'ailleurs émis un son inquiétant.

-Dégage, je le redirai pas une quatrième fois.

Et je lui claquais la porte au nez, bien qu'il soit trop loin du battant pour le recevoir dans le visage. Dommage, ça lui aurait fait une raison de plus de se pointer à l'hosto.

Avec des gestes violents je mis de l'eau à chauffer pour les nouilles instantanées qui composeraient mon dîner. J'étais furieux, autant contre Neiji que contre moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui reprocher d'être tombé dans les filets de Sasuke, étant donné que j'avais fait la même chose. Mais mon instinct possessif prenait le dessus et je ne tolérais pas que Neiji aille voir ailleurs, ni même Sasuke mais je suppose que j'étais immunisé contre les blessures que lui pourrait m'infliger en allant voir ailleurs. Quoique je n'en étais pas sûr du tout… Un nouveau soupir et quelques gouttes d'eau en dehors de la casserole plus tard, j'engloutissais rageusement les nouilles insipides. Voila ce que c'est que d'être absolument nullissime en cuisine : ça vous condamne à manger des nouilles instantanées sans goût un soir sur deux… Je tentais de fixer mon attention sur mon troupeau de chamois et la marmotte que j'allais pouvoir dessiner à côté d'eux, sans grand succès. Mes pensées revenaient invariablement sur ce beau visage pâle, cette voix suppliante, puis ce craquement et le sang qui avait suivit. Et la tristesse. Ma tristesse. Mais aussi celle que j'avais lue dans les grands yeux blancs, effarés, comme ceux d'un enfant terrifié. J'abandonnais mes couverts dans l'évier. La vaisselle attendrait. Je me jetai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux dans l'attente avide du sommeil.

Il dût venir assez rapidement car ce fut mon réveil qui me réveilla le lendemain matin, comme à l'accoutumée. Mes gestes automatiques m'amenèrent jusqu'au pont, où j'arrivais le premier. J'étais soulagé de n'y trouver personne. La veille, Sasuke nous avait superbement ignoré, Sakura et moi, comme ce que moi j'avais fait. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de redouter le moment où je le verrai. Je m'installai machinalement à ma place, surplombant le ruisseau. Je me demandais vaguement s'il savait que Neiji avait passé sa soirée à l'hôpital à cause de moi, et s'il s'en souciait seulement. La réponse se fixa dans mon esprit comme une évidence. Non, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'en avait carrément rien à faire et Neiji avait dû être bien déçu s'il avait espéré se faire plaindre. Je laissais échapper un soupir las. Toutes ces histoires me fatiguaient. En revenant, tu avais tout chamboulé. Chaque chose avait une place, et chaque chose avait _sa_ place. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression de vivre dans un chaos perpétuel, et je ne voyais pas de solution pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie et celles de mes amis.

Un picotement couru dans ma nuque. Sasuke venait d'arriver sur le pont. « S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il m'ignore comme hier ! Je vous en supplie ! » Raté… L'Uchiwa vint s'accouder juste à côté de moi. Il ne devait y avoir que quelques millimètres en son coude et le mien. Je gardais une attitude détendue et l'ignorait, mais il n'en avait visiblement rien à foutre.

-J'ai appris que tu avais démoli la figure de Neiji.

-…

-C'est pas très sympa, il t'aime, tu sais…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? lançai-je en oubliant mes bonnes résolutions de l'ignorer.

-Mais ça m'attriste, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! fit-il en paraissant outragé.

Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait un talent d'acteur assez impressionnant dont il usait et abusait beaucoup trop souvent.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout fait pour que ça arrive, alors ?

Je me mordis la langue. C'était exactement ce qu'il attendait, et je m'étais promis de ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Merde ! Il avait encore gagné… J'étais décidément un gros nul… Enfin bon, il fallait faire face, maintenant…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accuses de tes faiblesses, Naruto ? Tu as tout détruit tout seul. Et puis on peut plus dire que je t'ai rendu service. Si tu aimais vraiment Neiji, jamais tu n'aurais accepté de coucher avec moi…

Il avait raison. Bien sûr. Et c'était justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas l'amener à parler de ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il mette à jour mes torts aussi clairement. Et MERDE ! En une minute chrono il avait réussi à faire en sorte que toute ma colère refasse surface, et que tous les reproches que je dirigeais contre lui soient à présent dirigés contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Sasuke ?

-Mais à rétablir la vérité, voyons. Il ne faut pas qu'un couple ne tienne que sur le sexe, ça ne rime à rien.

Je faillis exploser de rire. Sasuke me donnait des leçons sur les couples et les sentiments. Ç'aurait été comique si l'ambiance n'avait pas été aussi tendue et si je n'étais pas aussi énervé.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de rétablir la vérité que de coucher avec nous deux ? Et puis tu dis que Neiji m'aime, mais s'il a couché avec toi, il ne devait pas m'aimer tant que ça. Tu l'as dis toi-même.

-Mon avis est que Neiji n'a pas la même capacité que toi à me résister. Ça a été d'ailleurs beaucoup plus facile avec lui qu'avec toi.

-Qu…

Je n'étais plus capable de réagir. J'étais rentré dans son jeu et le résultat était qu'il me fendait le cœur à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Je ne voulais pas parler de Neiji et lui, ni même de lui et moi. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle de ce qu'il avait fait avec Neiji en ayant l'air d'y avoir pris autant de plaisir. Sakura et Kakashi arrivèrent en me donnant une bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre. Je n'ouvris plus la bouche de toute la journée, bien que Sakura me harcèle pour tenter de savoir de quoi Sasuke et moi avions discuté le matin.

Dès que Kakashi annonça la fin de l'entrainement, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, comme d'habitude. L'idée de devoir affronter Sasuke ou de devoir répondre aux questions de Sakura ne me réjouissait pas particulièrement. Elle dû le sentir car elle n'essaya pas de me suivre. J'eus le temps d'entre-apercevoir Sasuke qui discutait avec Kakashi avant que des arbres ne me les cachent. La question de ce dont ils pouvaient discuter effleura mon esprit mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il était entièrement occupé par mon canapé.

Arrivé à destination, je m'affalais contre le cuir avachi. Je respirais profondément. La discussion avec Sasuke m'avait épuisé les neurones. Par des gestes inconscients, j'attrapais mon paquet de cigarettes en allumait une. Mes neurones déjà épuisés étaient maintenant totalement impuissants. Je récupérai mon carnet et mon crayon et laissai ma main tracer les traits qu'elle voulait. Cette technique avait donné lieu à un portrait que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir fait mais je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir. D'ailleurs c'était comme ça que je faisais avant, et ça ne m'avait jamais donné que des résultats assez satisfaisants…

Je laissais ma main faire tout en coupant mon esprit. Il était vide. C'était tellement agréable, comme sensation. Ne plus penser à rien, ne plus rien ressentir… Je repris conscience au bout d'un moment, je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la nuit était tombée et qu'il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune pour éclairer mon salon. J'allumais à tâtons une petite lampe près du canapé et observais le dessin couché sur le papier blanc. Un loup me regardait. J'eus un léger mouvement de recul. Ce loup me faisait peur. Il était si réel… Ses yeux semblaient transpercer ma peau et me brûler de l'intérieur. Troublé, je posais mon carnet sur la table et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour satisfaire mon ventre qui criait. Après avoir englouti mon repas et bâclé la vaisselle, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

Je marchai en forêt. J'étais seul. Le soir commençait à tomber mais la lune éclairait les arbres comme en plein jour. C'était calme, agréable. C'était dans ces moments là, où la solitude me paraissait si belle, que je me disais que je devais avoir un sérieux problème. Je marchai droit devant, sans m'arrêter. J'arrivai dans une clairière. Les arbres formaient un rond parfait, surréaliste. L'herbe était parfaitement coupée, pas un brin ne dépassait. Quelqu'un était assis au centre de la clairière, dos à moi. Je m'approchais. Je vis des cheveux noirs, longs. La personne se leva. C'était un homme. Il se retourna. Sasuke me fixait avec un regard impassible. La lune faisait briller sa peau laiteuse. Nous restions là, immobiles. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent pour alléger la scène qui commençait à devenir pesante. Soudain, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Et il se transforma. Il se transforma en loup. C'était _ce_ loup. Comment différencier un loup d'un autre ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je n'avais jamais été calé, sur le plan des animaux. Mais lui, je le reconnaissais. Ses yeux me transperçaient et j'avais l'impression de sentir un feu danser dans ma poitrine. Je respirais difficilement et tombais à genoux. Le loup s'approchait de moi à pas lents et silencieux. Il s'arrêta lorsque son museau ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il resta ainsi un instant à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis il retroussa les babines et gronda.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me redressai brutalement dans mon lit. J'étais trempé d'une sueur froide et je frissonnais. Le feu de ma poitrine s'était éteint mais j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à donner des coups de marteau à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle quand je me figeais brusquement. Quelqu'un était debout dans l'obscurité de ma chambre et me fixait avec deux prunelles enflammées.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis !**

Bonne journée/nuit ! Ja ne !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse !**_

* * *

**Je n'ai pas publié dimanche dernier : j'étais clouée au lit avec une fièvre de cheval ! Toutes mes excuses ! Ce chapitre est très court, donc ça ne compense pas vraiment, mais j'espère que vous m'excuserez quand même.**

* * *

**Il semblerait que mon histoire ait été publiée sous un autre nom. Je répète que cette histoire est la mienne, et que je ne l'ai encore jamais publiée en entier sur le site. Il est possible que certaines personnes aient déjà lu ces quelques chapitres puisque, comme je l'ai écrit sur le prologue, je ne fais pour l'instant que re-publier les chapitres corrigés. Les chapitres inédits sont à partir du 10ème. S'il vous est possible de me donner l'autre nom qui a été donné à ma fic, je vous en serait réellement reconnaissante.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre VIII**_

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle quand je me figeai brusquement. Quelqu'un était debout dans l'obscurité de ma chambre et me fixait avec deux prunelles enflammées.

En moins d'une seconde, j'étais debout, en boxer, un kunai à la main, tous mes sens en alertes. Je fixai les deux yeux dans l'obscurité.

-Calme-toi, je suis juste venu discuter.

Je tressaillis. Neiji. Je me détendais un peu. Un peu seulement. Neiji n'était pas une personne que j'avais particulièrement envie de voir en ce moment. D'ailleurs il n'y avait personne que j'avais très envie de voir. Et puis, si Neiji était ici et que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, c'est que j'allais devoir sérieusement revoir mon système de protection…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

-Je viens de te le dire, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Un peu trop sèchement à mon goût, Neiji était du genre plutôt calme, voire impassible.

-Et de quoi tu veux discuter, au juste ? Il est 4 heures du mat' !

-Je sais.

-Et alors quoi ?

-Tu me fuis le jour. Il n'y a que quand tu es dans ton lit que je peux t'approcher.

-Et alors ? J'ai une bonne raison, de ne plus vouloir t'approcher, non ?

-Justement non, je ne crois pas.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je devrais fermer les yeux sur ce que tu as fait avec Sasuke ?

-Peut-être pas. Mais tu ne peux pas me le reprocher et tu le sais très bien. Mieux que moi, je pense.

-Qu…

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Neiji. J'étais sous le choc. Il était très rare qu'il pleure. Mais ce qui me préoccupait le plus, c'était : comment avait-il su ?

-Tu n'a plus rien à répondre ?

-Ecoute…

-Tu n'as pas d'excuse, hein ? Evidemment, c'est beaucoup plus simple de faire des reproches aux autres. Mais est-ce que tu te regardes, parfois, Naruto ?

Les mots ne voulaient plus franchir mes lèvres. J'aurais voulu me défendre. Lui dire que de toute façon lui aussi était tombé dans les filets de Sasuke. Lui dire qu'il ne devait pas m'aimer tant que ça. Lui faire des reproches. M'excuser. Mais je ne pouvais plus parler. Les larmes qui coulaient à présent des yeux de l'Hyuuga m'empêchaient de prononcer le moindre mot.

Neiji secoua la tête et sorti par la fenêtre. Son geste eu l'effet d'une douche froide, et je me précipitai au rebord.

-Neiji ! Attend ! Neiji !

Trop tard. Je voyais sa silhouette s'éloigner rapidement dans les ruelles. Je me laissais tomber à terre le long du mur, sous la fenêtre. J'avais tout gâché, je le savais très bien. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Je n'aurais plus à faire semblant d'être amoureux, plus à cacher ma tristesse, que je pourrais toujours mettre sur le compte de ma rupture. Même si je n'étais pas le compagnon officiel de Neiji, tout Konoha était au courant. Néanmoins, le voir s'éloigner comme ça, en larmes, sans un regard pour moi, ça faisait mal. Plus mal encore que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je pensais que Neiji n'était là que pour que je puisse assouvir mes envies, et lui les siennes avec moi. Visiblement, je m'étais trompé. Quelque chose venait de se briser, et je ne me rendais compte que j'y tenais qu'après l'avoir perdu. J'étais lamentable.

Une question me restait, cependant : _comment avait-il su ?_ Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, et elle me dégoutait autant que je me dégoutais moi-même.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je repensais au loup de mon rêve, qui s'était transformé en Sasuke. Il m'intriguait. Vraiment. Pour moi, un animal n'avait pas un intérêt particulier. C'était un être vivant, utile pour la planète et pour l'homme, mais je ne m'y étais jamais intéressé. J'avais déjà vu des loups, des loups vivants. Mais celui-ci était spécial, et j'étais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Je sursautai et secouai la tête. Je venais de m'engueuler avec le mec qui comptait le plus pour moi et je pensais à un putain de loup même pas réel, que je n'avais vu que sur un dessin et dans un rêve. J'étais pathétique. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et essayait de me rendormir, en vain.

Je passai la nuit à me tourner et me retourner sur mon matelas, mon esprit voguant entre Neiji et le loup, sans réussir à retrouver le sommeil. Mon réveil fut une libération. Je ressemblais un peu à un zombie. Deux-trois signes me donnèrent une apparence normale et une douche froide me remit plus ou moins les idées en place et, après un petit déjeuner bâclé, je me retrouvai à marcher dans la rue vers le pont. Si tôt le matin et la chaleur était déjà accablante. Le pont était vide, comme à mon habitude, je m'installai à ma place machinalement. La journée se déroula comme les précédentes. Moi fuyant, Sakura me cherchant et Sasuke se moquant. Cette situation me fatiguait. Et le fait de n'avoir pas dormi n'arrangeait pas les choses. Comme la veille et l'avant-veille, je fuis dès la fin de l'entrainement. Enfin, je tentai. Car cette fois, Sasuke ne me laissa pas faire. Il me rattrapa et s'accrocha à mon pas, visiblement décidé à ne pas se laisser distancer. Sakura, elle n'avait pas essayé, et n'était donc pas dans les parages. Je m'arrêtais brusquement et Sasuke, qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu ma réaction s'arrêta un mètre plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par mon ton ouvertement hostile, et n'en fut pas du tout affecté.

-Discuter. On est coéquipiers, on peut, non ?

-Si tu le dis. De quoi tu veux parler au juste ?

-Tu viens boire un verre ? On sera plus tranquille. Et plus personne ne t'attends, maintenant, non ?

-Qu…

J'étais blessé. Réellement. Et cette simple phrase ne faisait que confirmer ma crainte.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-En rien, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne change rien, tu as le temps. Tu viens ?

J'étais soufflé par son absence absolue de gêne et de sympathie. C'était peut-être ça, un bon ninja, au fond. Quelqu'un capable d'un détachement absolu de tout sentiment. Ne rien éprouver que la force et le pouvoir. Je le regardais un instant en gardant le silence. Même en cet instant, alors que je le haïssais de tout mon être, je le trouvais beau. Magnifique, même. Etait-ce une de ses techniques secrètes pour amadouer ses adversaires ? Je repoussais de toutes mes forces mon esprit de la contemplation de son visage avant de répondre.

-Je ne viendrai pas boire un verre avec toi, Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Peut-être le fait que la dernière fois que tu m'as fait cette proposition, j'ai fini dans ton lit et que c'était une des plus graves erreurs de ma vie ?

-Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Tu as pris ton pied et ça t'a libéré de Neiji.

-Pardon ? Ce n'était _pas si grave que ça _?

Je me mis à hurler.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-C'était juste une partie de jambes en l'air! Et ça a cassé ton couple, j'y peux rien, t'avais qu'à être plus discret!

-Qu...

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. C'était _moi_ qui avait cassé mon couple? Je l'avais mis en péril, ok. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui était allé tout raconter à Neiji. Et ça ne pouvait être que lui, d'ailleurs, car personne d'autre n'était au courant, pas même Hinata. Mais je sentais bien qu'il était inutile de discuter. Il tenait à avoir le dernier mot, visiblement. Et il tenait aussi à tout nier en bloc. Tant pis, je ne voulais plus me battre. Je haussais les épaules.

-Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Simplement ne vient pas me saouler avec tes histoires.

Je m'éloignais de lui. Je ne voulais plus le voir, l'entendre mentir. L'entendre _me _mentir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Je me stoppais brutalement. Quoi? _Lui_, il demandait ce qu'il avait fait? C'en était trop. Je partis comme une flèche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. Courir, se défouler, toujours être en mouvement, ne jamais s'arrêter pour ne pas laisser la douleur me rattraper. Je finis dans la grotte, où je continuai de m'agiter, toujours, toujours, sans jamais m'arrêter. La fatigue finirait bien par avoir le dessus, et alors je m'endormirai sans même penser à toutes ces choses qui me percent l'âme et le coeur. Les coups fusaient et le chakra se diffusait par tous les pores de ma peau en un flot continu violet sombre et soutenu. Je n'avais plus le moindre contrôle sur Kyuubi et n'essayait même pas de reprendre ce contrôle. Seul comptait le mouvement et l'effort perpétuel. Je perdis toute notion du temps et j'aurais perdu celle de l'espace si je n'avais pas été dans un endroit clos. Je finis par m'effondrer contre le sol dur de la grotte.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre très très court, pardon. C'était l'endroit le plus approprié pour couper. J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ! Encore désolée pour l'absence de chapitre dimanche dernier. Je ne devrais pas être de nouveau malade dimanche prochain, donc vous devriez pouvoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour ce jour-là.

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis !**

****A bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse !**_

* * *

**Il semblerait que mon histoire ait été publiée sous un autre nom. Je répète que cette histoire est la mienne, et que je ne l'ai encore jamais publiée en entier sur le site. Il est possible que certaines personnes aient déjà lu ces quelques chapitres puisque, comme je l'ai écrit sur le prologue, je ne fais pour l'instant que re-publier les chapitres corrigés. Les chapitres inédits sont à partir du 10ème. S'il vous est possible de me donner l'autre nom qui a été donné à ma fic, je vous en serait réellement reconnaissante.**

* * *

**Voilà le dernier chapitre en re-publication. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre IX**_

Je perdis toute notion du temps et j'aurais perdu celle de l'espace si je n'avais pas été dans un endroit clos. Je finis par m'effondrer contre le sol dur de la grotte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ce jour là. Quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures je n'en sais rien. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était couché. Toute la question était de savoir combien de temps j'avais passé à me vider de mon énergie, et je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je me redressai avec peine et m'adossai à la paroi froide en respirant avec difficulté. J'avais manifestement dépassé mes limites... Je sentais tous mes muscles tendus à l'extrême, et mon crâne semblait prêt à exploser. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes tempes mais les en retirai vivement quand je sentis le liquide poisseux. Hinata allait encore m'engueuler. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais pour camoufler mes blessures, elle le verrait toujours, parce que primo, c'était son métier, et deuzio, elle me surveillait aussi attentivement qu'une louve surveille sa progéniture depuis... bref. Louve. Loup. Pourquoi ce loup venait-il toujours hanter mes pensées, même lorsque je ne tenais à peine debout ? Je secouai la tête et sursautai. Non, je ne rêvais pas. J'entendais bien un loup hurler dans le noir. Jamais il n'y avait eu de loup dans cette forêt, jamais. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Je m'appuyais contre la paroi pour me redresser. Impossible de rester debout sans me tenir au mur. Je m'approchai de l'ouverture. La barrière de protection qui bouchait normalement l'entrée était effacée, preuve que j'avais réellement épuisé toutes mes ressources. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de localiser le hurlement. Il ne m'évoquait rien du tout. Il semblait venir des barres rocheuses. Impossible d'aller là-bas dans mon état. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé en avoir le cœur net. J'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait de ce loup. Rien de pouvais me l'indiquer. Rien d'indiquait même que ce loup était réel. Mais c'était cette sensation au fond de moi… Cette étrange sensation qui fait que l'on est absolument sûr de soi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je rassemblai tout mon courage et tout le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait pour me traîner jusqu'à chez moi. Heureusement que je n'avais pas à traverser tout Konoha. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit. Au moins, mon corps récupérerait. Je ne comptais pas dormir, mon cerveau était trop en ébullition pour pouvoir fermer l'œil. C'est une sensation étrange que d'être parfaitement conscient et de ne pas avoir la force de bouger le petit doigt. Je jetais un œil à mon réveil, mais l'écran clignotait 00:00. Et merde, coupure de courant… Tant pis, je ne saurais pas combien de temps la fureur avait animé mon corps. Non. Je ne voulais pas repenser à tout ça. Il fallait que je me repose. Je vidais ma tête. Un cerveau vide est beaucoup plus efficace quand on veut se reposer. Essayez donc de reprendre des forces quand votre seule pensée est que vous voulez tuer un homme que vous aimez…

Je fermais les yeux et profitais du calme de la nuit avec un cerveau vide.

Lorsque je sentis le soleil chauffer mon visage, je rouvris les yeux. Mon corps était détendu. Ça faisait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Comme quoi, se vider de toute énergie peut avoir du bon. Je me redressai doucement, et contemplai mes mains à la lumière du jour. Ce n'était pas très glorieux… Hinata allait vraiment m'engueuler… Si même Kyuubi n'avait pas encore réussit à refermer les plaies, c'est que c'était grave, et que j'allais donc me faire tuer par une Hyuuga furax. Ma gorge se serra quand je pensai le nom. Hyuuga… Neiji… S'il avait su à quel point je m'en voulais… Mais par-dessus tout, je lui en voulais à _lui_ le salaud qui avait pris un malin plaisir à détruire mon couple, et qui projetait certainement beaucoup d'autres choses.

Je secouais la tête. Si je devais penser à lui, soit, mais uniquement pour chercher ce qu'il veut, ainsi qu'un moyen de lui faire regretter d'être rentré. Finalement, passée la surprise de son retour, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'avais attendu. C'était comme une de ces nombreuses choses que l'on convoite avidement, mais lorsqu'elles entrent en notre possession, on cesse de s'y intéresser et on cherche autre chose à convoiter. Sauf que je n'avais rien d'autre à convoiter. Je n'avais qu'un seul ami qui s'était barré comme ça et avait essayé de me tuer à chaque fois que je l'avais revu. L'autre personne à s'être barrée était mon père, mais je doutais de le revoir un jour sur le pont devant l'hôpital. Ma priorité serait donc de comprendre ce que voulait Sasuke en détruisant ma vie petit à petit.

Je me douchais et me préparais à la vitesse de l'éclair et me rendait chez Hinata. Je préférais ne pas avoir un centimètre de peau en moins pour affronter Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre qu'elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à me voir, et encore moins dans cet état. Après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à m'engueuler sur le pas de sa porte, indifférente aux regards des gens qui passaient dans la rue, elle consentit enfin à me laisser entrer et je m'installais à la table de la cuisine en l'attendant. Heureusement pour moi, Hinata n'habitait plus dans la demeure Hyuuga. Elle avait acheté une maison avec Kiba. Tant mieux, parce que je ne tenais pas à croiser Neiji, et encore moins chez lui, où il aurait eu tout pouvoir sur moi. Hinata se pencha sur mes mains et commença à les soigner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? me demanda-t-elle, retrouvant par la même occasion un ton et un niveau de décibels normaux.

-Comment ça ?

-Fais pas l'idiot. Je sais très bien que si ce n'était pas une nécessité, tu ne serais pas venu me voir et t'aurais laissé faire Kyuubi et le temps. Or, tes blessures sont cicatrisées et je pense que tu ne sens plus rien. Donc, je repose ma question : qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?

Je la regardais incrédule. J'oubliais parfois qu'elle m'avait observé pendant vraiment très longtemps, et c'étaient des discours comme celui-là qui me le rappelaient.

-Je sais pas trop, avouai-je. Je sais juste qu'avoir un centimètre de peau en moins sur les mains ne m'aidera pas dans ce que je veux faire.

-Et tu veux faire quoi, au juste ?

-Trouver ce que me veut Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

Elle releva la tête brusquement. Je sentais que ses mains s'étaient crispées autour des miennes. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-Tu as conscience que tu parles de Sasuke ? Il a tué son frère qui a échappé à tous les plus grands de Konoha. Il est le dernier membre du clan le plus puissant de Konoha.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Mais tu ne peux pas t'y frotter comme ça, Naruto !

-Je l'ai déjà battu en combat, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Et il ne me fait pas peur. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a tout fait pour me séparer de Neiji.

-Tu prends des risques…

-Quels risques ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse ?

-Oh, je pense qu'il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts… Regarde-toi ! Tu ne vis plus que pour lui ! Tu penses à lui tout le temps, j'en suis certaine. Tous tes désirs, tes craintes, ta colère, tout tourne autour de lui. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il a déjà fait ? Et tes blessures ? C'est aussi à cause de lui que tu es venu chez moi en sachant très bien que je t'engueulerais !

-Comment tu peux savoir que c'est à cause de lui ? Je voulais me défouler, c'est tout…

-Te défouler au point de détruire toute la chair de tes mains ? Je ne suis pas bête, Naruto. Et tu as tendance à oublier que les filles ont un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses, notamment les sentiments des garçons qui sont trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes…

-Quoi ? Quels sentiments ?

-Tu ne fais que te mentir à toi-même, là… Non, dit-elle après une pause. Non, c'est à moi que tu mens. Tu as totalement conscience de tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en grand con que tu es, tu te dis que ça ne peut pas être ça, que tu ne peux pas être amoureux, toi, Naruto, le Ninja le plus fort de Konoha ! Redescend sur Terre !

Sa voix était remontée dans les décibels, et les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches.

-Toi aussi tu es un être humain ! Malgré Kyuubi ! Tu es humain, Naruto ! Et les humains ont des sentiments ! Ils tombent amoureux, ils sont déçus, ils se redressent ! Ils ont le cœur brisé et ils brisent des cœurs ! Tu es humain ! Tu es humain… répéta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Elle ne me regardait pas - elle s'était remise à soigner mes mains, les siennes tremblantes - et tant mieux. Ses paroles m'avaient chamboulé. Oui… malgré Kyuubi… malgré ça, j'étais humain… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sentiments mes dominer si je voulais atteindre mon but : Sasuke.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je la remerciai et me hâtais vers le pont. Passer chez Hinata, malgré le fait que je me sois levé au premier rayon de soleil, m'avait mis en retard. La journée se passa plus calmement. A moins que ce ne soit que mon imagination… Sakura n'essayait plus de me parler tout le temps, et je ne fuyais plus Sasuke, du moins plus comme avant. Vers six heures, Kakashi décida de la fin de l'entrainement. Je me dirigeais vers chez moi, perdu dans mes pensées qui tournaient toutes autour du thème : comment faire pour que Sasuke se dévoile ? Je sentis qu'il s'approchait de moi, mais n'y fis pas attention. Je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir, je n'avais plus peur.

-Tu ne t'enfuis pas, aujourd'hui ?

Je relevai la tête et haussait les épaules. Ne rien laisser paraître est la règle de base lorsqu'on veut savoir ce que pense Sasuke.

-Tu viens boire un verre ?

Je m'apprêtai à refuser une nouvelle fois, mais me ravisai. Je ne trouverais rien en restant chez moi en tête à tête avec mes clopes…

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça devient répétitif, comme question ?

-On verra bien en fonction de la réponse, me répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ok.

-Quoi ?

Il s'arrêta et me regarda, visiblement étonné.

-J'ai dit ok.

Il reprit son visage impassible aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu, et afficha un sourire vainqueur.

Nous nous installâmes dans un bar, à mi-chemin de sa demeure et de mon chez-moi. Soyons réalistes : je ne peux clairement pas utiliser le même mot pour décrire son immense propriété et mon modeste appartement dans un immeuble délabré. Nous nous installâmes donc à une table dans un bar. Sasuke nous commanda des boissons. Un silence s'installa. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de le briser. J'étais à l'aise, je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation. Contrairement à Sasuke, je savais pourquoi j'avais accepté de venir. D'un autre côté, je ne savais pas pourquoi lui était venu, mais bon… Je laissai mon regard vagabonder tout autour de nous, sans jamais le poser sur l'homme assis en face de moi. Je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi, et je refusai tout simplement de croiser son regard.

-On n'est pas très tranquilles, ici, dit-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait être tranquilles ? Pour boire un verre, c'est très bien. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? « Boire un verre »

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il avait l'air contrarié.

-A moins que tu n'aie prévu autre chose ?

-A vrai dire, oui, j'avais prévu autre chose… Mais le genre de chose que l'on ne fait pas dans un endroit surpeuplé comme ici.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ne joue pas au débile…

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais parfaitement deviné ce qu'il voulait, mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

-Je ne joue pas, Sasuke. Contrairement à toi, je ne m'amuse pas avec les autres. Tu m'as demandé de venir boire un verre, je suis venu boire un verre. Si tu veux autre chose, il faut dire, je ne suis pas médium.

Je le regardais en face à présent. Mais je m'entraînais depuis de nombreuses années, il était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit dans mes yeux. Même pour toi, Sasuke. Il semblait se demander ce qu'il devait faire, comment réagir face à mon refus catégorique de l'aider.

-Ok, je te le demanderai en face. Mais pas ici, si tu veux bien. Je trouve qu'il y a vraiment trop de monde, et le saké que sert le barman n'est pas bon.

-Quel rapport avec le saké ?

-Rien ne vaut du bon saké pour détendre l'atmosphère, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-C'est vrai… Je devine donc que tu vas me dire que tu en as justement un excellent chez toi, et qu'il faut que j'y goutte ?

-Tu vois, tu deviens médium ! lança-t-il avec un large sourire, visiblement soulagé.

-Oui, ça doit être ça.

Je lui rendis son sourire et sortis pendant qu'il réglait les boissons. Nous prîmes la direction de la propriété Uchiwa. Je redécouvrais le chemin. La dernière fois que j'y étais passé… disons que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à regarder les petits oiseaux. Je devinais plus ou moins que Sasuke voulait que je boive suffisamment pour ne plus faire attention à ce qu'il ferait, notamment ce qu'il _me_ ferait. Il était absolument hors de question que je te laisse faire. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais, à ce qu'il paraissait, un talent de comédien extraordinaire.

Je m'installai dans le canapé de l'immense salon de la demeure de Sasuke. Trois signes. Juste trois, pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné à chercher sa bouteille de saké, et j'étais sûr de garder mes esprits, quelle que soit la quantité de saké que j'aurai ingurgité.

Il se retourna et servit deux verres.

-A la tienne !

Je vidais le mien en une fois. C'est vrai qu'il était bon. Largement meilleur que le meilleur qu'aurait pu nous servir le barman. Deux verres. Trois verres. Cinq verres. Je comptais aussi ceux de Sasuke. Deux. Trois. Sept pour moi. A peine quatre pour lui. Onze. Quinze. Cinq. Dix-huit. Il parut estimer que j'avais assez bu. Si j'avais laissé agir l'alcool, cela aurait fait longtemps que je n'aurais plus conscience de mes actes, et j'aurais certainement pris les devant. Le regard vitreux, je lui redemandais un verre. Il me le prit et le posa sur la table de verre qui nous séparait, lui étant assis dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Il se leva et contourna la table pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Tout près. Ses yeux avaient accrochés les miens et ne les lâchaient plus. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, tout en haut, et continua de s'approcher lentement. Enfin après ce qui me parut être une éternité, ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. La vitesse augmenta brusquement, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton avance rapide. Aussitôt, le baiser devint langoureux. Il me semblait que Sasuke n'avait d'autre désir que de m'avaler tout entier. Je m'allongeai, et lui en fit autant au-dessus de moi. Sa main avait quitté ma cuisse et avait rejoins l'autre sur mes côtes et mon torse. Il me retira mon T-shirt, puis retira le sien. Mes doigts étaient emmêlés dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour descendre parcourir mon torse, précédée par ses mains. Il déboutonna mon pantalon et l'envoya valser. Je fis de même avec le sien. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans mon dos et restaient cette fois à la même hauteur que sa bouche. Je devais bien avouer qu'il était très doué à ce petit jeu. Des gémissements commençaient à s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je le sentis sourire au niveau de mon nombril. Il descendait encore, et encore, et encore. Il déposa des baisers par-dessus mon boxer. Je gémis encore, et le tirai par les cheveux afin qu'il remonte. Il s'exécuta docilement. Lorsque sa bouche fut de nouveau en contact avec la mienne, j'inversai nos positions, et me retrouvai à califourchon au-dessus de son membre dressé et brûlant. Je pris le dessus du baiser, puis laissait descendre mes mains jusque dans son boxer. Puis je m'arrêtai brusquement, et me redressai, les mains toujours sur son membre. Il ouvrit les yeux, visiblement frustré et étonné.

-Je continue si tu réponds à ma question : pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 9, qui marque la fin des chapitres que j'avais déjà publiés. Le prochain chapitre sera donc un inédit !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis !**


	11. Chapitre 10

******Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse !**_

* * *

**Voilà enfin la suite de cette fiction ! Elle aura mis vraiment du temps à sortir de ma tête, mais maintenant c'est le cas. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et cette fois, il est tout simplement impossible que ce chapitre soit présent ailleurs sur le site. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Merci à **Ciaa** pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre X**_

- Je continue si tu réponds à ma question : pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Ma question eut l'effet d'une douche glacée sur Sasuke. D'un mouvement brusque, il me repoussa et se retrouva en un bond à plusieurs mètres. J'étais moi aussi debout, nous nous toisions mutuellement. Tout le plaisir de l'instant précédent avait reflué d'un coup. Le visage de l'Uchiwa était de nouveau lisse comme du marbre, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. De toute évidence, il était furieux. Tous ses muscles, comme les miens, étaient tendus. Il était prêt à bondir. Je l'étais aussi. Plus jamais tu ne me prendras par surprise, Sasuke, ça je peux te l'assurer. Tu ne me connaissais pas, et il n'était pour l'instant pas question que je te laisse me connaître.

- Alors ? demandai-je d'un ton neutre.

J'avais sur lui l'avantage que mes yeux ne trahissaient pas mes pensées. L'avantage de l'expérience, Sasuke. Il en faut pour faire croire à un village entier qu'on est un enfant joyeux comme les autres, si ce n'est plus.

Mais ma deuxième question semblait lui avoir remis les idées en place. Il se détendit et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en face de moi. Je fis de même. L'effet de surprise passé, il se contrôlait mieux, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leur aspect « pierre froide ».

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te dirai les règles du jeu ? dit-il enfin après un long silence que j'avais résolu de ne pas rompre. C'est beaucoup plus amusant ainsi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je crois que ça dépend du point de vue Sasuke. D'un côté il y a toi, qui ne semble être revenu que pour foutre le bordel et qui effectivement semble y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Et de l'autre côté, il y a tous ceux à qui tu pourris la vie à force de « distractions ».

- Et de quel côté es-tu, toi ?

Cette question me parut tout d'abord totalement stupide. Mais Sasuke était loin d'être stupide, et surtout j'avais appris qu'il ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. Je n'étais certainement pas de son côté, mais je ne pouvais pas avouer faire partie des personnes dont il prenait un malin plaisir à pourrir l'existence. La seule parade consistait à répondre par une autre question.

- Tu sais très bien que tu es l'amour perdu de Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu sais très bien qu'elle t'a vu avec Neiji.

La deuxième phrase était une affirmation. « Il ne te sert à rien de mentir, Sasuke, je sais » était ce que je voulais lui signifier. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Elle a toujours été niaise, et beaucoup trop bruyante. Et pas du tout mon type.

- Et Neiji ?

- Là je t'arrête, tu es aussi responsable que moi en ce qui le concerne. Donc je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles continuer dans cette direction.

A la joute verbale s'ajoutait le duel de nos regards. Clairement, il n'aurait cédé pour rien au monde, tout comme moi. Il allait falloir trouver un autre angle d'attaque.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, relançai-je après un silence, tu ne me feras pas croire que l'Hokage t'a envoyé tué Itachi à 12 ans.

Malgré sa parfaite maîtrise de son visage, je vis qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce si brusque changement de sujet.

- Ce que l'Hokage m'a dit ou ne m'a pas dit ne te regarde absolument pas, Naruto, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Peu importe que tu acceptes de me le dire ou non, je sais qu'Orochimaru ne faisait pas partie de ta mission. Tu t'es juste servi de sa mort et de la mort de ton frère pour faire accepter ta désertion et revenir ici.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois revenu, Naruto ? demanda-t-il apparemment sans prêter attention à mes paroles, même si je savais qu'il m'avait parfaitement bien entendu.

- Pour créer la zizanie ? répondis-je avec un rictus

- Cela aurait assez peu d'intérêt. Quoique probablement très amusant au début, il serait vite fatiguant de devoir supporter les jérémiades des uns et des autres…

- Comme si tu aurais prêté le moindre intérêt aux jérémiades. Le grand Sasuke est bien au-dessus de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, je m'en fiche. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. De quel côté es-tu Naruto ?

Merde, je pensais lui avoir fait oublier cette partie-là. Je laissais un léger sourire apparaître sur mon visage. Ainsi, tu étais vraiment intéressé de savoir comment je me plaçais sur ton échiquier. Eh bien, j'allais te donner de quoi faire tourner tes méninges encore un peu. Je n'allais sûrement pas lui donner de réponse alors qu'il avait très soigneusement évité les miennes et n'avait fait que confirmer des vérités établies.

- Je joue mon propre jeu, Sasuke. Et puisque tu as décidé de ne pas me dire tes règles, je ne te dirai pas les miennes. Mais j'admets que ton jeu m'intrigue, et je te promets d'y porter une très grande attention.

Tout en lui disant ça, je m'étais rhabillé, et m'étais dirigé vers la sortie, m'arrêtant simplement sur le pas de la porte pour le regarder. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de réagir, je tournai les talons et quittai la pièce. Sa voix me rattrapa alors que je franchissais le seuil de la résidence.

- On ne joue pas dans la même cour, Naruto !

Je fis un signe de la main, sans me retourner, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute, Sasuke. De nous deux, tu restais le plus grand manipulateur, et je ne faisais que jouer ton jeu pour essayer d'en découvrir le but, et la récompense. Il ne faisait aucun doute non plus que j'allais devoir creuser si je voulais obtenir les réponses à mes questions.

Je m'arrêtai au bord du canal pour réfléchir. J'étais presque arrivé chez moi, mais l'idée de rentrer maintenant me semblait absurde. J'avais l'impression que mon appartement ne ferait que m'embrouiller les idées.

Je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir réussi à garder le contrôle sur moi-même tout le temps que j'avais passé à la résidence Uchiwa, quand il aurait été si facile de laisser le côté animal de l'action prendre le dessus. Mais je savais qu'au moindre pas que je laissais prendre sur moi à Sasuke, il n'y aurait pas eu de retour possible. Mes deux seules solutions étaient soit de lutter, entrer dans son jeu et le démasquer, soit de m'abandonner et certainement souffrir à en perdre la raison, et il était plus que probable que cette fois-ci plus personne ne soit là pour me rattraper in extremis. Pour l'instant la première solution était plus alléchante, et il fallait donc que trouve comment procéder. Et il fallait que je parle à Neiji.

Cette évidence me tomba dessus d'un coup. Sakura avait été blessée, mais elle n'était en fait qu'une sorte de dommage collatéral, j'en avais la conviction. Mais Neiji, lui, il était au cœur de l'intrigue que tissait Sasuke autour de nous, et si une personne pouvait m'aider, c'était lui, sans aucun doute possible. Et il fallait donc que je rétablisse la communication entre nous.

Cette résolution prise, je me dirigeai vers la résidence Hyuuga. C'était la deuxième grande résidence de Konoha, avec celle des Uchiwa, et à dire la vérité, elle était bien plus resplendissante. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été sans propriétaire pendant 8 ans. Les domestiques de la résidence Uchiwa l'avaient entretenue, mais simplement le minimum pour qu'elle ne tombe pas en ruine. La résidence des Hyuuga, en revanche, c'était… de toute évidence la plus belle demeure de Konoha. En temps normal je me serai arrêté pour la contempler, mais j'étais trop nerveux.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment aborder Neiji. J'avais commencé par l'envoyer chier pour une faute que j'avais moi-même commise, et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer de m'en vouloir à mort pour ça. Mais il fallait que nous discutions, aussi je pris une grande inspiration, et me présentai à l'entrée. Je ne demandais jamais à entrer, Ino ne m'aimait pas, ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre, et je ne souhaitais pas m'imposer dans cette maison qui était aussi la sienne désormais. Comme à mon habitude, je demandai à voir Neiji. Les domestiques, habitués, ne m'invitaient plus à entrer. Ils me regardaient d'un sale œil, mais je m'en fichais. Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que je ne prêtais plus attention à l'opinion que les gens qui m'indifféraient avaient de moi.

J'attendis un long moment dans le vestibule. Neiji n'était de toute évidence pas pressé de me voir, et je devais admettre que ce n'était pas non plus mon cas. Il finit cependant par arriver. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil inexpressif, puis sorti sans m'adresser la parole. Je le suivis sans un mot. Nous ne restions jamais chez lui, même pour discuter. Même s'il la trompait, il avait la décence de ne pas imposer ma présence à Ino. Cependant, bien qu'il soit dans nos habitudes de partir tout de suite lorsque je venais le chercher, les choses avaient de toute évidence changé. Avant Sasuke, il m'aurait salué, et nous aurions fait le chemin en discutant. Il semblait repousser le moment où il aurait à me parler, car il marchait vite, sans tourner la tête ni desserrer la mâchoire. Je savais où nous allions : la clairière qui accueillait avant nos entraînements. Quand il n'était pas question de sexe, c'était là que nous nous retrouvions. Et aujourd'hui, il était hors de question pour lui comme pour moi de coucher ensemble.

Nous fîmes le trajet en silence, chacun plongé dans nos pensées. Une fois arrivés à destination, Neiji s'assit sur une pierre, et je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe en face de lui en l'observant. Il avait l'air misérable. Il gardait la tête baissée, et sa stature habituellement si fière était aujourd'hui celle d'un condamné dans le couloir de la mort qui s'est résigné à son sort. Je m'en voulais d'être à l'origine de cet état. Car même si Sasuke était la cause, c'était bien moi qui avait merdé en cédant, et en rejetant Neiji. Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Je suis désolé, Neiji. Pour avoir couché avec Sasuke. Et aussi pour t'avoir envoyé chier quand je savais très bien que j'étais aussi coupable que toi. Je suis désolé.

- Comme quoi, quand tu es sobre tu peux faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, me répondit-il.

J'en eu le souffle coupé. C'était si… Si _peu_ Neiji ! Il avait des raisons de m'en vouloir, mais là… Il soupira.

- Pardon, je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça, dit-il devant mon silence.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, ses longs cheveux tombants devant son visage.

- Tu en as le droit, dis-je simplement. Après tout, c'est vrai que je préfère souvent le réconfort de la bouteille de saké.

Je tentais un sourire maladroit, sans aucun effet puisqu'il ne me regardait pas. Encore une fois, mon idiotie me rattrapait. Il était évident que Neiji n'appréciait pas quand j'allais à lui totalement aveuglé par l'alcool. Bien plus qu'évident, même.

- Désolé pour ça aussi, rajoutai-je. Et pour toutes les conneries que j'ai faites ou dites sans m'en rendre compte.

-C'est bon.

Il releva brutalement la tête, comme s'il venait de prendre une grande résolution, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Moi aussi j'ai couché avec lui, donc là-dessus on est quittes.

Je hochai la tête. Neiji semblait réellement déterminé, et j'attendais la suite.

- Je te connais, Naruto, dit-il effectivement au bout de quelques instants. Mieux que tu ne le croies. Je savais pertinemment que le retour de Sasuke allait tout changer. Il y a huit ans tu es passé à un cheveu de la mort, et tu peux en dire ce que tu veux, je sais que c'était à cause de son départ. Et je me plais à croire que je t'ai aidé à remonter la pente. Alors si aujourd'hui tu es de nouveau au bord du gouffre, il n'est pas question que je te laisse y replonger.

Sa détermination me fit sourire. Il avait tout juste. J'ignorais comment il s'y était pris pour comprendre tout ça, mais après tout Neiji aussi était un des génies de notre génération.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y replonger, Neiji, mais je te remercie.

- Maintenant dis-moi. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, Naruto, fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête, un très léger sourire, à peine visible, passant sur ses lèvres. Si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de moi, tu aurais attendu d'avoir fait le ménage avant de venir me voir.

Oui, décidemment, Neiji était vraiment fort. Et il devait effectivement mieux me connaître que je ne l'avais cru.

- Qui te dit que le ménage n'est pas fait ? demandai-je par habitude du jeu des questions.

- Bah… Sasuke est encore là, non ?

Je perdis mon sourire. Oui, effectivement. Sasuke était toujours là, et il avait l'air d'être installé pour un moment. Du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son objectif, qui restait mystérieux.

- Ok, j'ai besoin de toi, admis-je.

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir à la manière de présenter les choses, et continuai sans prêter attention à son sourire un peu moqueur.

- Je veux découvrir à quel jeu joue Sasuke, et quel est son but. Je ne veux pas le laisser prendre le contrôle, et me retrouver un jour à l'hôpital à l'article de la mort avec comme dernier souvenir le sentiment que plus rien ne pourrait jamais me faire plaisir. Il m'a détruit une fois, il ne le fera pas une deuxième. Et ça vaut aussi pour Sakura, et pour toi, et tous les autres.

- Quel preux chevalier ! railla Neiji.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement compris ce que je lui avais dit ? Il dût lire mon incompréhension, car il soupira d'un air exaspéré et reprit.

- Je peux me défendre tout seul, Naruto ! Tout comme Sakura ! Crois-le ou non, tu es peut-être devenu un des plus forts de notre génération en combat, mais en ce qui concerne Sasuke, _TU_ es le plus vulnérable. Si tu dois t'inquiéter qu'il détruise quelqu'un, inquiète toi pour toi, pas pour les autres.

- Ça c'est déjà le cas, grimaçai-je.

Je me repris et continuai sur mon ton le plus débile-heureux possible.

- Laisse-moi croire que je suis utile !

- Arrête-toi. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'essayais plus de faire semblant avec moi, et c'était plutôt mieux.

Je grimaçai de nouveau, et baissai la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau ce gamin abandonné qui fait croire à tout le monde que tout va bien, quand intérieurement il n'y avait que le désir de m'endormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller. Mais Neiji avait raison. Il m'avait forcé à abandonner mes faux-semblants, et ce n'est qu'une fois que je lui avais montré ma détresse qu'il avait pu m'aider à en sortir. Je secouai la tête et rassemblait ma détermination.

- D'accord. Je n'ai peut-être que moi à protéger. Et pour ça je dois forcer Sasuke à tomber dans son propre piège. Et je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

- Je te félicite, tu t'assagis !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mi-exaspéré mi-amusé.

- Dis-moi, alors, reprit Neiji sans y prêter la moindre attention.

- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas, avouai-je. J'ai simplement une question : c'est Sasuke qui t'a dit qu'on avait couché ensemble ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Pour l'instant il arrive assez bien à camoufler ses petites affaires…

- Oui, c'est pas plus mal, répondis-je en songeant à Sakura, et à la réaction qu'elle aurait si elle apprenait.

-Euh… Neiji ? fis-je après un moment de silence.

- Hmm ?

- Je pense pas que… euh… Que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on continue… Tous les deux…

J'avais beaucoup hésité à le lui dire, par peur de sa réaction. Mais visiblement je m'étais inquiété pour rien. Le sourire de Neiji était très calme. _Chaleureux_, même.

- On a toujours été que des amis, Naruto. Des amis qui se comprenaient très bien, et s'entendaient vraiment très bien au pieu, mais des amis. Même si ça a dévié vers une situation pas toujours très claire. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir ces derniers temps... Et avec Sasuke dans les parages… Vu comment il a commencé, il vaut effectivement mieux que nous nous en tenions à ça, je pense.

A ce point de la conversation, il faisait nuit noire. J'étais bien, dans cette clairière. La présence de Neiji, sans tension sexuelle, ni alcool, ni embrouilles, était apaisante. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et fermai les yeux, en écoutant les bruits de la forêt et de la respiration lente de mon ami. La nuit était calme. A ce moment, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Malgré ton retour, je n'avais jamais été aussi calme. Et au milieu des bruits de la forêt, j'entendis un hurlement de loup. Très proche.

Je me relevai brutalement en rouvrant les yeux, tous mes sens aux aguets. Neiji sursauta en me voyant.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Naruto !

Il s'était redressé lui, aussi, par réflexe, mais était apparemment perplexe face à mon comportement.

- Le loup !

- Quel loup ?

Je me figeai. Comment ça, « quel loup » ?

* * *

Voilà enfin cette suite, j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur des espérances (pour les personnes qui l'ont attendue vraiment longtemps s'il y en a encore, et pour les autres aussi) !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis !**

Bonne nuit, ou bonne journée !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Merci aux personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un review ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse.**_

* * *

Merci à **Ciaa** pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre XI**_

Je me figeai. Comment ça, « quel loup » ? J'avais bien entendu un loup ! Il n'y avait pas une minute, tout près !

- Tu n'as rien entendu ? demandai-je à Neiji, sans quitter des yeux l'endroit d'où m'avait semblé provenir le son.

- Naruto, on devrait rentrer maintenant, je pense que tu es claqué.

Je me retournai brutalement vers lui. Il me dévisageait avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de frayeur et de scepticisme.

- Tu n'as rien entendu ? répétai-je, à la fois méfiant et incrédule.

- Non Naruto, je n'ai pas entendu de loup. Il n'y a jamais eu de loup par ici, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il me prit fermement par le bras et m'entraina vers le village. Je le laissai faire, en pleine confusion. Est-ce que j'avais imaginé le loup ? Et celui de la veille, alors ? Est-ce que je l'avais imaginé, aussi ? Et celui que j'avais dessiné ?

Pris dans mes pensées comme je l'étais, je ne fis pas attention à l'endroit où j'étais. Je réalisai soudainement que j'étais en bas de mon immeuble, Neiji me tenant toujours fermement par le bras. Je me secouai et me dégageai de son emprise. Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

- Ça va, Neiji, je vais me débrouiller. Merci.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux.

- Non, vraiment. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes chez moi, de toute façon. On ne sait pas de quoi Sasuke est capable, il est peut-être en train de nous observer en ce moment même, et je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine des choses.

Je ne croyais pas un mot du baratin que j'étais en train de servir à Neiji, et apparemment lui non plus, mais il n'insista pas, me salua et parti. Je montai lentement les marches jusqu'au sixième étage, et, une fois chez moi, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, et posai un bras par-dessus mes yeux.

Si Neiji n'avait pas entendu de loup, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas. Autrement dit, ce loup n'existait que dans ma tête. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je obsédé par ce loup ? Et surtout comment était-il apparu dans ma tête du jour au lendemain ?

Je dû, selon toute vraisemblance m'endormir tel quel, plongé dans mes réflexions. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il faisait toujours nuit noire, mais j'entendais quelqu'un s'affairer dans ma cuisine. Par réflexe, je saisi un kunai, bondi sur mes pieds, et me dirigeai vers la pièce, silencieux comme une ombre.

Je me détendis et rangeai mon kunai à la porte, en reconnaissant Hinata, s'affairant apparemment à faire un gâteau.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! dit-elle lorsqu'elle me vit, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demandai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

- Environ une demi-heure je crois. J'ai fait du thé, tu en veux ?

- Non merci. Quelle heure il est ?

- Quatre heures du matin, répondit-elle sans cesser de s'affairer.

Cette information me réveilla complètement.

- Hinata ?

- Hmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi à préparer un gâteau avec des ingrédients sortis d'on ne sait où, à _quatre heures du matin_ ?

- Oh.

Elle s'arrêta de mélanger pour me regarder. Visiblement elle ne savait pas quoi me répondre. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas m'admettre la raison de sa visite au milieu de la nuit. Elle reprit sa cuisine, mais ses gestes étaient devenus fébriles.

- Hinata.

- Oh rien, tu sais, je me suis dit que tu trouverais agréable d'avoir un gâteau tout frais pour ton petit déjeuner ! Je sais que tu as tendance à bâcler ta nourriture alors je voul…

- Hinata !

Je lui attrapai le poignet pour la forcer à arrêter de fuir et à me répondre.

- La vraie raison ? demandai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Eh b-bien… Na-Naruto…

Je la lâchai et m'appuyai sur la table sans la lâcher du regard. Je savais que j'avais gagné. Elle soupira.

- Neiji est passé à la maison tout à l'heure. Il était heureux que vous ayez discuté. Il n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi vous aviez parlé, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque vous aviez une… Une…

- Une liaison.

Hinata n'arrivait jamais à me parler de ma relation avec Neiji, c'était devenu une habitude de finir ses phrases à ce sujet.

- Oui, voilà.

- Et donc tu es venue… parce que tu es contente que j'aie parlé avec Neiji ? insistai-je en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très décidée à continuer.

- Non ! Enfin si, je suis contente pour vous ! Mais en fait… Neiji-m'a-parlé-du-loup-que-tu-as-entendu, souffla-telle d'un coup.

- Ah.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler de mes problèmes mentaux, même avec Hinata. Mais je savais que puisqu'elle était là spécialement pour ça, qui plus est au milieu de la nuit, je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper.

- Naruto, tu veux en parler ?

- Non, répondis-je, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me posait la question que pour la forme et ne tiendrait pas compte de mon avis.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait vraiment un loup.

- Tu n'en crois pas un mot, dis-je avec un sourire amer.

Elle baissa la tête, gênée. Elle dû se reprendre rapidement, car elle releva la tête, déterminée.

- D'accord, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de loup. Mais tu n'es pas fou, Naruto.

- Tu crois ?

Je commençai à avoir des doutes sur ce point.

- J'en suis sûre. Et donc, si tu entends un loup, c'est que quelqu'un l'a mis dans ta tête.

Je me redressai brutalement. Oui. Bien sûr. Cela faisait au moins deux ans que personne n'avait réussi à me plonger dans une illusion, plus personne au village n'en avait la capacité. Mais il y avait un nouveau venu, et personne ne connaissait ses réelles capacités. Et j'avais croisé les sharingans plusieurs fois depuis son retour. Lors de notre combat… Et chez lui… Merde… Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Est-ce qu'il s'était laissé battre pour me faire croire que j'étais plus fort que lui ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait profité de la confusion de nos ébats pour planter sa bestiole dans mon crâne ?

- Naruto ?

Je sursautai et reportai mon attention sur Hinata. Elle avait l'air réellement inquiète.

- C'est bon. Je te remercie pour ton génie, Hinata. Je vais aller me recoucher. Tu n'es pas obligée de me faire un gâteau, hein.

Je lui plantai un bisou sur la joue et tournai les talons pour aller m'affaler sur mon lit. Je ne pris pas la peine de me déshabiller : je savais que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas. Pourquoi avais-tu mis un loup dans ma tête, Sasuke ? J'étais sûr que tu en étais le responsable, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était soit ça, soit j'étais en train de perdre la boule, et la première solution était beaucoup plus agréable à penser. De plus, le loup avait toujours été associé au clan Uchiwa, aussi loin que remontaient les archives de la famille, avant même la création de Konoha. On racontait même qu'à l'ère de la formation des clans, les Uchiwa s'étaient alliés à des meutes de loups, et que cela avait contribué à établir leur puissance. Cette partie de l'histoire n'était probablement qu'un mythe, mais appuyait le lien entre le clan et l'animal.

Dès que je fermais les yeux, l'image du loup, celui de mon rêve, venait flotter devant mes yeux. Même là, Sasuke était devenu le loup. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais c'était un type d'illusion que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, et je n'avais jamais rien entendu décrivant une illusion de la sorte. Le résultat était que je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser. Mais il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Aussi je résolu qu'au prochain hurlement de loup, j'irai voir par moi-même. Après tout, qu'avais-je à craindre d'un animal ? J'avais combattu des ennemis bien plus puissants, et cela incluait Sasuke, et sa créature ne serait certainement pas aussi puissante que lui.

J'entendais toujours Hinata dans la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, les bruits cessèrent, et elle passa la tête par la porte de ma chambre. Elle vit que je ne dormais pas, mais elle se contenta de s'allonger à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Sa présence était apaisante. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se releva, certainement pour empêcher son gâteau de brûler, puis revint s'installer.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, elle sursauta. Elle avait visiblement fini par s'endormir. Je souris légèrement, et la laissai se réveiller. J'allais prendre une douche froide pour me débarrasser de toutes les pensées qui m'avaient dérangé pendant la nuit. Je déjeunais avec Hinata de son gâteau, délicieux. J'enviai Kiba de profiter de ses talents de cuisinière tous les jours.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, je ne ressentais aucune appréhension à l'idée de retrouver Sasuke ce matin-là. Peut-être le fait qu'il sache que je ne me laisserai plus faire, ou l'idée qu'il ne pouvait plus m'atteindre à travers Neiji. Le plus gros risque était qu'il dise à Sakura que nous avions couché ensemble, mais j'estimai que s'il y avait un point sur lequel il avait été sincère, c'était en me disant qu'elle l'indifférait au plus haut point. Il n'y prêtait attention que lors des entrainements, lorsqu'il y était bien obligé.

Absorbé dans mes pensées, je relevai machinalement la tête, comme tous les jours, au même endroit. Et je restai scotché sur place. Il était plus tard que d'habitude, donc cela n'avait rien d'étonnant que mes coéquipiers soient déjà présents. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à _ça_.

Sakura était appuyée le dos contre la balustrade du pont, riant aux éclats. Sasuke avait lui les coudes posés sur la rambarde, la tête tournée vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était suffisamment éloigné pour que la scène ne puisse pas être mal interprétée, mais en même temps suffisamment proche pour manifester un intérêt pour Sakura.

J'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait, j'entendais tout juste le rire de Sakura. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué ma présence, et j'en profitai pour les observer, les sourcils froncés. Sakura avait vu de ses propres yeux Sasuke et Neiji en pleine action, et elle était pourtant en train de se laisser embobiner. Je l'aurais pensée plus rancunière que ça. Je ne savais pas ce qui me surprenait le plus. L'intérêt soudain de Sasuke pour Sakura, ou le fait que cette dernière semblait être retombée 8 ans plus tôt, avant le départ de l'Uchiwa, au moment où elle et Ino se battaient pour attirer son attention.

- Tu es jaloux ?

La voix de maître Kakashi derrière moi me fit sursauter.

- Bien sûr que non ! Depuis quand vous venez par ce chemin ?

- J'avais des choses à faire dans ce coin, répondit-il vaguement en haussant les épaules.

Sans en attendre plus, il se dirigea vers le pont, et je le suivi. Sakura s'arrêta brusquement de rire en nous voyant, et Sasuke se redressa en s'écartant un peu de notre coéquipière, me fixant du regard, un très léger sourire en coin. J'avais largement eu le temps de me composer un visage et un regard impassibles, et fis semblant d'écouter les directives de Kakashi-sensei. En réalité, mon cerveau était en ébullition. A quoi joues-tu, putain ? Et je refusai tout net de croire que Sakura t'avait pardonné. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment absolument pas.

Je parlai peu durant la journée, perturbé par la scène du matin. Lorsque Kakashi sonna la fin de l'entraînement, je suivi Sakura qui s'éloignait vers le village, par une route un peu plus longue, mais qui lui évitait d'avoir à traverser le centre pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne parut pas étonnée, et fort heureusement Sasuke prit une autre direction et ne se joignit donc pas à nous.

Avant l'entrée du village, Sakura s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un arbre.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Naruto, dit-elle sans me regarder.

Je décidai de jouer la carte de l'innocence (ou de la stupidité, question de point de vue), pour qu'elle ne se sente pas acculée.

- Quoi, je ne peux pas raccompagner une amie chez elle si l'envie m'en prend ?

Ma méthode, aussi peu discrète soit elle, eut cependant l'effet escompté : ma camarade me regarda avec un sourire amusé, visiblement détendue.

- En huit ans, jamais tu ne m'as raccompagné chez moi, Naruto. Et ce n'est pas la peine de prétendre vouloir me protéger, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je peux assurer ma protection moi-même contre n'importe quoi qui pourrait me tomber dessus à cette distance du village.

- Ok, répondis-je, c'est intéressé. Mais on serait peut-être mieux devant un verre, tu crois pas ? Dans un endroit tranquille, précisai-je, pour ne pas trop lui laisser la liberté de se débarrasser de moi quand-même.

Elle soupira, mais semblait toujours assez détendue. Bien, j'avais réussi à passer sa barrière, j'aurai mes réponses.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court aussi, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Merci aux personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un review ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse.**_

* * *

Merci à **Ciaa** pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre XII**_

Elle soupira, mais semblait toujours assez détendue. Bien, j'avais réussi à passer sa barrière, j'aurai mes réponses.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. Viens, mes parents m'ont laissé un bon vin. Il est un peu tôt pour le saké. Et je suis la dernière à vouloir t'en faire boire, rajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard à moitié accusateur.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est pas au programme, lui dis-je en lui emboitant le pas, haussant les épaules.

C'était une de mes résolutions. Avec Sasuke dans les parages, perdre ma faculté d'appréhension de la situation était bien trop dangereux. Et puis en règle générale, j'évitais de me montrer déchiré devant les autres, Neiji était la seule exception, et occasionnellement Hinata, bien contre mon gré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'installai dans un fauteuil, en attendant mon hôte partie chercher bouteille et verres. Elle revint et s'assit dans un fauteuil face au mien, déposant les objets sur la table basse avec un tintement de verre. Elle déboucha la bouteille et versa généreusement deux verres. Elle m'en tendit un et se recula dans son fauteuil, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier et fermant les yeux. Les rayons bas du soleil éclairaient son visage d'une lumière dorée profonde. Elle avait l'air si paisible, comme ça. L'absence de Sasuke avait fait moins de dégâts sur elle, mais je savais qu'elle en avait souffert énormément aussi, et les manipulations de l'Uchiwa depuis son retour ne l'avaient certainement pas laissée insensible, bien que fort heureusement elle ne soit pas au courant de la totalité des évènements. Et je craignais que ce soit elle qui souffre le plus du jeu dans lequel notre coéquipier nous avait fait entrer malgré nous. Quoi qu'en dise Sasuke, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fille superficielle et _niaise_ dont j'étais amoureux enfant. Le temps l'avait changée, elle aussi.

J'attendis quelques minutes que Sakura entame la conversation pour laquelle je m'étais incrusté chez elle. Voyant qu'elle ne ferait pas, je pris une grande inspiration sans bruit, et décidai de rompre le silence.

- Alors ? Je croyais que tu savais de quoi je voulais parler… Tu as plus à dire sur le sujet il me semble… Ou tu veux vraiment que je pose la question ?

Elle soupira. Elle avait l'air terriblement lasse, rien à voir avec la fille riant aux éclats de ce matin.

- Je suis tombée dans son piège, dit-elle enfin. J'étais décidée à ne pas lui adresser la parole, ni même le regarder. Mais il s'est mis vraiment juste à côté de moi, tout près. Je te promets, j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas y faire attention, me disant qu'il était parti, qu'il avait essayé de nous tuer, qu'il avait couché avec Neiji… D'ailleurs, je m'en suis rendue compte après, je suis désolée à propos de ça, j'étais obnubilée par moi-même, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais… D'autant que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui te l'ai apprit, je suis vraiment désolée

- C'est gentil, Sakura, je vais bien, la rassurai-je avec un sourire

- Mais… Vous étiez ensemble, et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la coupai-je gentiment. J'ai discuté avec Neiji, et tout va bien.

Ma réponse était ferme, mais lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda-t-elle. Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment, d'être aussi serein alors que ton petit ami t'a trompé…

J'écarquillai les yeux sous sa réponse.

- Sakura ! A la base, c'est moi la « maîtresse » ! Neiji est marié avec Ino, tu étais à leur mariage comme moi, il n'a jamais été mon « petit ami » !

- Peu importe comment tu appelles ça, vous étiez ensemble. Tu essayes de détourner le sujet, m'accusa-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Je soupirai à mon tour, et me pinçai l'arête du nez.

- Ecoute, oui j'avais une liaison avec Neiji, et oui j'ai été blessé d'apprendre ce qu'il avait fait, surtout de cette manière, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de lui. C'est une amitié qui avait un peu dérapé, et que nous avons laissé dévier parce que ça nous allait bien. On a discuté, on n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, et on a décidé de ne plus laisser nos envies empoisonner notre amitié. Point. C'est bon, on peut en revenir au sujet ?

Elle ne sembla pas parfaitement convaincue, mais n'insista pas. Elle prit quelques gorgées de vin en réfléchissant, puis reprit.

- D'accord. Je savais tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais mon cœur s'est emballé, et il me l'a fait remarquer. Et… ça m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens ! Il me parlait d'une manière si douce, si… _Gentille_ ! Avec du recul, je sais que ce n'est pas son vrai visage, le vrai Sasuke est froid et manipulateur, et ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi, je le sais ! Mais… Naruto…, dit-elle, la voix étranglée par des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge, on a vingt ans ! Toutes mes amies sont mariées, ou tout comme, Tenten va même avoir un bébé dans quelques semaines, et moi je n'ai jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'un petit ami, parce qu'à n'importe quel garçon qui m'approchait, j'avais un pincement au cœur en regrettant que ce ne soit pas Sasuke à leur place !

Sa tirade l'avait laissée essoufflée, et moi sans voix. Elle ne céda pourtant pas aux larmes, et se contenta d'avaler la moitié de son verre en une fois et de se resservir. Elle avait replié ses bras autour d'elle défensivement, et gardait le visage résolument tourné vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient humides, mais ses joues restaient parfaitement sèches. L'avantage d'être une ninja… Je restai stupéfait par sa dernière phrase… Je n'y avais jusqu'à présent jamais prêté attention, mais je n'avais effectivement jamais vu avec un garçon, ni jamais entendu parler d'une personne particulière… Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre… Je pouvais difficilement la blâmer d'être tombée dans les filets de Sasuke… Mais la situation était en fait bien pire que je ne l'avais cru.

De toute évidence, il était bien plus facile de croire que son amour trouvait un échos, et Sakura se jetterai volontairement la tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Littéralement. Et cette perspective m'effrayait. Je m'étais résigné depuis longtemps à toucher le fond des abysses à cause de ce connard, mais Sakura… Quoique elle était très certainement plus forte que moi sur cet aspect, et, n'ayant pas de démon dans le ventre, elle n'avait pas la même capacité d'autodestruction que moi. Mais je n'avais quand même pas envie de la voir sombrer. Et je ne pouvais absolument pas la laisser faire sans réagir. Mais en même temps je ne me voyais pas vraiment lui donner des conseils en matière d'auto préservation. Et même si j'en avais eu à lui donner, j'étais certain qu'elle m'aurait brisé la bouteille sur la tête plutôt que de les accepter. J'allais devoir manœuvrer avec beaucoup de tact et de finesse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon fort. Je me débrouillais mieux quand il était question de crier des débilités, mais je savais que c'était vraiment la dernière tactique d'approche qui pourrait marcher…

Je finissais mon verre et le posait sur la table avant de m'appuyer sur mes genoux. Je la regardai un moment, puis me jetai à l'eau.

- Je… je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment de conseil à te donner, Sakura.

Je l'entendis renifler mais n'y prêtai pas attention.

- Je suis le roi de l'autodestruction, je ne t'apprends rien. Et je suis aussi le roi des abrutis. Mais il y a une chose que je sais : Sasuke a un objectif, et il fera n'importe quoi pour y parvenir, peu importe les dégâts qu'il cause autour de lui. Il t'a visiblement fait rentrer sur son échiquier, je ne crois pas que tu aies un moyen d'en sortir. Par contre tu peux décider de ne pas te laisser diriger comme un vulgaire pion. Je t'en supplie, Sakura, le laisses pas faire ce qu'il veut.

Le sourire triste qui apparut sur son visage me fendit le cœur. Tout mon blabla était inutile, je le savais. Elle allait m'assurer qu'elle était un ninja hautement qualifié, et qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège. Tout en sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui résister. En effet, sa réponse ne tarda pas.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé, Naruto, me dit-elle toujours en souriant. Je suis un ninja d'élite de Konoha. Et une des caractéristiques des ninjas, c'est de maîtriser ses sentiments. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien. Je pense que de toute façon, dans le pire des cas, je n'aurai pas ton courage pour le suicide, et je me relèverai. On se relève toujours, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, et je savais qu'il était inutile de lui en donner une. Je soupirai et me relevai. Je remerciai mon hôte pour le vin, et la saluai avant de sortir de chez elle.

Cette discussion avait été inutile, Sakura allait sombrer au moindre signe de Sasuke. La seule chose à en retirer était que je pouvais m'y préparer psychologiquement. Sasuke allait agir, cela ne faisait absolument aucun doute, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher. Sakura était déjà perdue, et il suffirait que j'aille voire Sasuke en lui demandant de foutre la paix à Sakura pour qu'il la plonge instantanément dans le désespoir. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire que regarder, et attendre.

Je m'arrêtai en chemin pour manger dans un restaurant de ramens, et arrivai chez moi peu après que le couvre-feu des civils ait sonné. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil, sortis mon cahier de sa cachette, et griffonnai vaguement dessus en continuant de réfléchir. J'avais beau savoir parfaitement que je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me torturer les méninges à la recherche d'une solution.

Je relevai brutalement la tête. Sasuke se tenait devant moi, appuyé contre le chambranle de ma fenêtre ouverte.

- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas laisser entrer n'importe qui chez toi ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton que s'il m'avait demandé les prévisions météorologiques.

Je haussai un sourcil en refermant d'un geste mon carnet d'un geste naturel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il malgré tout.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, Sasuke, soupirai-je.

Je me relevai et balançai l'objet de sa curiosité sur le canapé, où il eut la bonne idée de glisser sous un coussin. Je me tournai pour lui faire face, et croisai les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Je me demandai ce que tu avais fait avec Sakura quand vous êtes partis ensemble tout à l'heure. Vous alliez vers chez elle. Tu as conclu ?

Je me retins de ne pas éclater de rire, mais laissai un sourire sceptique apparaître sur mon visage.

- Premièrement, répondis-je, ce que je fais ou ne fais pas avec Sakura ne te regarde absolument pas. Et deuxièmement, pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe ? Tu es inquiet qu'elle puisse t'échapper ?

- Eh bien oui, en fait, dit-il insensible à mon ton sarcastique. J'ai revu mon opinion sur elle, cette fille a de très grandes qualités, je m'en voudrais de la laisser passer.

Sa plus grande qualité étant qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi pour peu que tu lui manifeste un semblant d'affection, pensai-je avec amertume. Je haussai les épaules et passai ma main dans mes cheveux en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. Je lui répondis en même temps que je me déplaçai.

-Eh bien, si ça t'intéresse tant, sache que je n'ai pas couché avec Sakura.

- Tant mieux, entendis-je instantanément, juste derrière moi.

Je me retournai brutalement. Sasuke était à vingt centimètres de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas senti se déplacer. Il avait plongé son regard dans le mien, et mon cœur rata un battement. J'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Sasuke se rapprocha encore. Je refusai de reculer ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, je ne voulais pas lui faire cette satisfaction.

- J'aurais vraiment détesté avoir à lui annoncer que j'étais passé avant elle, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Son visage était beaucoup trop près, mes pensées s'embrouillait. Je forçais mon regard à ne pas quitter ses pupilles noires pour aller vagabonder sur sa bouche.

- Et plus que tout, reprit-il, ça m'aurait vraiment contrarié que tu ailles te consoler avec elle, Naruto.

Cette fois j'étais abasourdi, et n'arrivai pas à le cacher. C'était l'ouverture qu'il attendait. Il attrapa mes bras, et me plaqua contre le mur en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur moi, et en écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes. La seconde de surprise passée, je le repoussai brutalement, avant de céder sous ces lèvres que je convoitais.

Son visage était amusé. Je contrôlai le mien, laissant uniquement la colère apparaître dans mes yeux et sur mon front.

- Eh bien, tu étais plus docile la dernière fois, fit remarquer l'Uchiwa. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te laisser aller ? Tu avais l'air d'avoir apprécié la dernière fois, railla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui répondis par un sourire froid.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de retomber dans ton piège, Sasuke.

- Pff… Tant pis, dit-il en haussant les épaules. On se serait bien amusés, pourtant, tu es doué.

Il me lança un clin d'œil, et sorti de mon appartement par la fenêtre qu'il avait déjà utilisée pour entrer.

Je soufflai longuement en me détendant. J'allai à l'évier m'asperger le visage d'eau froide, et restai un moment appuyé contre le plan de travail. Ce n'était pas passé loin, cette fois-ci… Décidément, je ne comprenais rien à son comportement. On aurait dit un enfant capricieux, qui convoite tous les jouets qui passent devant ses yeux. Mais un enfant dangereux. Vraiment très dangereux. Et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir les armes pour lutter contre lui.

La journée suivante et également celles d'après furent calmes. Sasuke semblait étrangement avoir battu légèrement en retraite. Au vu de leurs échanges, il n'avait visiblement pas encore fait basculer Sakura, et je commençai à espérer que je m'étais trompé, et qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas dans son jeu. Mais il s'était adouci, il se montrait presque aimable, ou du moins il faisait visiblement des efforts pour ne plus paraître désagréable. Dans cette ambiance, il aurait été facile de se détendre, et de souffler pour la catastrophe évitée. Mais ce nouveau comportement, à l'inverse, me mettait d'autant plus sur mes gardes. Pour moi, il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête. Neiji me trouvait bête de penser ainsi, et m'encourageait à me détendre, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'interceptais régulièrement des regards de Sasuke qui m'enjoignaient à la prudence, et, pour couronner le tout, le loup était apparu dans mes rêves chaque nuit depuis que Sasuke était venu me voir chez moi. Toutes les nuits, je me retrouvai quelque part dans la forêt de Konoha, avec cet immense loup gris devant moi. Il était parfois agressif, et je me réveillai en sursaut quand les mâchoires puissantes se refermaient sur ma gorge. Mais d'autres fois, il était doux, et s'approchait doucement de moi pour venir frotter sa tête dans ma main ou contre mon visage si j'étais assis. Ces rêves n'avaient aucun sens, et je me demandais si Sasuke contrôlait le loup, ou s'il n'avait fait que le mettre dans ma tête pour une raison que je n'avais pas encore résolue. Neiji affirmait qu'il l'avait planté dans mon crâne pour me stresser une fois, mais qu'il n'y faisait plus attention, que si ça se trouvait, le loup de mes rêves n'était maintenant plus que des réminiscences de l'illusion, produites par mon propre cerveau, mais je n'y croyais pas. Les différences entre les situations, et en même temps leur étrange similarité ne pouvaient être le résultat de rêves ordinaires.

J'étais finalement le seul anxieux. Sakura rayonnait la joie de vivre, devant l'attitude amicale de Sasuke à son égard. Neiji avait appris qu'il allait être papa, et même Ino, probablement assurée de garder son mari depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, avait recommencé à m'adresser la parole, et me tolérai dans le jardin de la résidence Hyuuga. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce calme était ta volonté, pour endormir la méfiance de tout le monde. Et quand les jours se furent transformés en semaines et que j'exprimais cette opinion, Neiji me répondait agacé qu'il fallait que je me détende, Sakura effaçait mes paroles d'un éclat de rire, et Hinata se contentait de me sourire avec un regard à la fois confiant, et triste que je ne puisse pas tourner la page. Finalement, je cessai d'en parler à qui que ce soit, et me renfermai sur moi-même.

* * *

Encore un chapitre, pour vous servir ! Le dénouement s'approche les enfants, lentement mais sûrement !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'**on publie pour avoir des avis !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Merci aux personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un review ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse.**_

* * *

**Oui, alors euh... JE SAIS, ça fait plus de deux semaines... MAIS ! J'ai une excuse en béton ! Je n'ai pas eu accès à internet ni le week-end dernier, ni celui d'avant, ni jamais entre les deux ! Et je croulais un peu sous le boulot aussi. Donc pardon pardon pardon quand même n.n"**

* * *

Merci à **Ciaa** pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre XIII**_

Finalement, je cessai d'en parler à qui que ce soit, et me renfermai sur moi-même.

Lors d'une soirée que je passais en tête à tête avec mon carnet à dessin et un verre de saké –un verre, jamais plus désormais- Sakura vint frapper à ma porte. Je l'avais senti arriver depuis le bas de mon immeuble. Ces dernières semaines, j'avais mis une attention particulière à mes entraînements de détection, et mes efforts payaient. Mais je n'étais pas pressé d'aller lui ouvrir. Sa joie de vivre semblait se nourrir de la mienne, et elle m'épuisait. Je pris le temps de ranger soigneusement mon matériel de dessin et de m'allumer une cigarette avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

Elle me parut beaucoup moins enjouée que d'habitude, malgré son sourire serein. Elle jeta un œil dans la pièce derrière moi. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le verre de saké, mais la bouteille n'étant pas en vue, elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Je l'invitai à entrer et repris ma place, vautré dans le canapé, lui disant de se servir ce qu'elle voulait à boire. Elle revint dans le salon, et s'assit en face de moi, un verre de saké dans la main. Cela me surpris, venant de sa part, mais je ne laissai rien apparaître sur mon visage, et attendis qu'elle parle. Elle gardait les yeux dans le vague, en buvant par petites gorgées. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ayant oublié ma présence. A la fin de ma deuxième cigarette, je perdis patience, et me raclai la gorge pour lui rappeler que j'étais là, qu'elle était venue jusque chez moi à une heure avancée, et qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle fasse autre chose que se contenter de boire mon saké. Elle sursauta, et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

- Euh… Il faut… Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- J'avais compris cette partie-là. Tu m'aurais étonné si tu m'avais dit que tu étais venue chez moi au milieu de la nuit pour boire du saké bon marché.

Elle eut un sourire. Elle avait désormais l'air gênée. Je soupirai.

- De quoi tu veux me parler Sakura ?

Elle sursauta de nouveau.

- Euh… oui…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et posa son verre sur la table. Ce geste me prépara au pire. Je resserrai ma prise sur mon verre et avala une longue gorgée qui me brûla la gorge.

- Voilà. Euh… Tu sais que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Sasuke en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? On… On s'est mis ensemble il y a environ deux semaines, continua-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Je fermai les yeux, et sentis mon cœur se serrer. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Sakura, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. La boule dans mon ventre me faisait mal. Je me surpris à me demander pourquoi ce n'était pas _moi_, qui sortais avec Sasuke. N'importe quoi ! Je détestais ce connard qui jouait avec nous depuis son retour.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! s'empressa-t-elle de continuer. Qu'il m'utilise pour on ne sait pas quel but, que je suis un pion et que je vais en sortir blessée, mais… Naruto, continua-t-elle plus doucement, tu ne crois pas que s'il avait eu des mauvaises intentions, on en aurait déjà subi les conséquences ?

- Non, Sakura, soufflai-je. Non… Tout ça…

Je secouai la tête, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

- Tu sais, murmura mon amie, avec un sourire doux, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et que j'étais une des raisons de son retour.

- Quoi ? aboyai-je en me redressant sur mon siège. Il t'a dit quoi ? Sakura, tu ne peux pas sérieusement être tombée dans le panneau, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne _peux pas_ avoir cru à ce qu'il t'a raconté ? C'est le plus grand manipulateur qu'on n'ait jamais connu, il a un cœur de pierre ! Et tu as déjà oublié qu'il a couché avec Neiji ? Pourquoi il aurait fait ça s'il était revenu pour toi ?

- Et alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être aimée de Sasuke, c'est ce que tu crois ?

Elle s'était elle aussi redressée dans son siège, et me fixait d'un regard flamboyant. Je me levai et me mis à faire les cent pas dans mon salon.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es en cause, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est lui, lui qui…

- Et il m'a expliqué pour Neiji, me coupa-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Il m'a dit que ce soir-là il avait trop bu, et que quand Neiji est venu le draguer, il n'a pas résisté, parce qu'il était attiré par lui. Et qu'il ne recommencerait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Il pleurait, et me disais sans arrêt qu'il était désolé et qu'il m'aimait !

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Je devais avouer qu'il était un acteur remarquable. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces excuses ? Il n'avait pas une goutte d'alcool dans le sang en couchant avec Neiji, puisqu'il était avec moi juste avant, et que nous avions sauté la case du verre… Et puis, il n'avait _pas aimé_ ? Avec _Neiji_ ? J'hésitai entre le fou rire devant ces excuses ridicules, et l'affolement de voir Sakura les avaler sans la moindre difficulté.

- J'étais venue te l'annoncer, je pensais que ça serait mieux si tu l'apprenais de ma bouche, dit-elle, me rappelant à la réalité. J'espérais que tu serais content pour moi, mais apparemment ça n'est pas le cas, donc je vais te laisser.

- Attends, Sakura ! Deux minutes, s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas croire un mot de ce qu'il te dit. Crois-moi. Cette excuse, avec Neiji… Il a pris son pied avec lui, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, tu ne penses pas ?

- Sauf s'il n'aime pas les hommes, et que Neiji était juste une connerie due à l'alcool.

Je perdis patience face à son obstination et sa confiance aveugle.

- Mais putain, Sakura, il a couché avec moi aussi ! hurlai-je.

Je le regrettai instantanément. Il y eut un instant de silence, étant tous deux trop choqués par ce que je venais de dire. Puis le poing chargé de chakra de Sakura s'écrasa contre ma mâchoire et me projetait contre le mur. Sans se soucier des dégâts qu'elle avait causé, ni même m'adresser un regard, elle sorti en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je repris difficilement mes esprits. Ma tête avait violemment cogné contre le mur et je sentais un filet de sang couler de ma tempe droite, alors que le chakra de Kyuubi chauffait dans la gauche de la mâchoire pour réparer la fracture causée par le coup de poing. Un coup de Sakura pouvait être mortel, si placé correctement, et si elle avait eu l'intention de me tuer, j'aurais été en bien plus mauvais état. J'appuyai ma main sur ma tempe en jurant.

Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour lui dire ça ? _Comment _? C'est ce que Sasuke avait voulu depuis le début, et j'étais tombé dans le piège, la tête la première. Merde ! Mon poing poisseux du sang s'écoulant de ma tête s'écrasa contre le mur derrière moi. J'étais furieux. Furieux contre moi-même d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid et avoué à Sakura ce que j'aurais dû emporter dans ma tombe. Furieux contre elle et son incroyable naïveté. Furieux contre Sasuke de m'avoir fait tomber dans son jeu, d'y avoir embarqué Neiji et Sakura, d'avoir dicté ma vie et celle de mon amie depuis huit longues années, d'être parti, d'être le parfait et magnifique Sasuke Uchiwa ! Mais par-dessus tout, j'étais jaloux. Rongé par la jalousie. Pendant le rapport de sa conversation avec Sasuke à propos de Neiji, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer à la place de Sakura. C'était moi qui lui tenais les mains, c'était auprès de moi qu'il s'excusait et inventait des excuses bidons, à moi qu'il disait « Je t'aime » !

J'eus un hoquet, et eus à peine le temps de me redresser pour ne pas régurgiter mon dîner sur mes genoux. Il fallait que j'aille voir Hinata. Ma tempe ne voulait pas s'arrêter de saigner, et je pouvais avoir une commotion. Je me rinçai la bouche et quittai mon appartement, un torchon appuyé contre mon crâne. Je vis à peine le trajet jusque chez la plus jeune Hyuuga, perdu entre ma fureur et ma jalousie. Au moment où je frappai à la porte, la première s'était calmée, et je commençai à avoir sérieusement mal au crâne. Ce fut Kiba qui m'ouvrit. En voyant le torchon rouge, il ne posa aucune question, ni ne fit aucun commentaire quant à l'heure avancée de ma visite, et me laissa m'installer dans le salon. Je m'allongeai dans le canapé et fermai les yeux. Cette maison dégageait une atmosphère apaisante. Un mélange de bonheur et de calme serein. Je me sentais bien, et ma tête était tellement lourde…

- Ne t'endors pas ! claqua une voix qui me fit rouvrir les yeux.

Hinata venait d'entrer dans le salon, et se penchait sur moi. Elle écarta ma main tenant le torchon en fronçant les sourcils, puis son regard s'attarda sur ma joue gauche. Je devinai qu'un bleu violacé devait commencer à s'y former. Elle s'assit sur la table basse en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ? me demanda-t-elle avec un nouveau soupire.

- Ma tête a rencontré un mur, ricanai-je avec un grand sourire stupide qui me fit mal à la joue. Je jurerais qu'ils se déplacent, dans mon appart !

Mon amie m'adressa un regard sévère.

- Il n'y avait pas Sakura, à l'opposé du mur, par hasard ? Vu ton bleu…

Je haussai les épaules en refermant les yeux. J'avais sommeil.

- Ne t'endors pas ! me rappela la voix.

Je fis de gros efforts pour rouvrir les yeux.

- Je dois vérifier que tu n'as pas de commotion, maintenant.

Elle me braqua une lumière dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre, puis me posa une série de questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Elle parut satisfaite, et son visage se détendit. Kiba apporta à ce moment-là un oreiller et une couverture.

- Tu dors ici, me dit Hinata sur un ton qui n'appelait aucune contestation.

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules alors qu'elle glissait l'oreiller sous ma tête et me couvrait. Je dormais avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

Je me réveillai à cause d'un rayon de soleil dans mon œil, et me redressai précipitamment avant de me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Kiba était assis dans un fauteuil et me regardait. Il se leva lentement.

- Hinata arrive, me dit-il simplement, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hinata faisait l'effet d'un calmant sur son fiancé, habituellement si impulsif et bruyant. Je frottais mon visage et mes cheveux et grimaçai. Il n'y avait, grâce à la Hyuuga, aucune trace de ma collision avec le mur, par contre le bleu laissé par Sakura était bien présent, et sensible. Sur ce constat, mon amie entra avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, accompagnée par une odeur de café. Elle posa les deux tasses et me réexamina les yeux, puis me posa de nouveau ses questions stupides. Elle hocha la tête à la fin, me tendit une tasse et s'installa à côté de moi. Nous passâmes quelques instants dans le silence, sirotant nos cafés, avant qu'elle ne me pose une autre question.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sakura, pour qu'elle te refile ça ? Et encore je suppose que c'était brisé et que ton démon a réparé ça…

Je hochai la tête en réponse à sa dernière question, mais restai silencieux. Je l'entendis soupirer à côté de moi. Devant mon mutisme, elle n'insista pas. Le silence était seulement brisé par le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche. Je profitai de la salle de bain après Kiba, puis les remerciai tous les deux pour leur accueil, et prit la direction du pont. J'allais être en avance. Arrivé sur place, je m'assis sur la balustrade, les jambes pendantes à l'extérieur, le regard perdu dans l'eau.

Quelques minutes avant l'heure, je sentis Sasuke approcher.

- Tu penses à te noyer ? me lança-t-il. Quand on voit l'état de ta joue, on comprend pourquoi ! Ta belle gueule est défigurée !

Je lui adressai à peine un regard, et fis tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas tressaillir à « belle gueule ».

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies assez d'eau, remarqua-t-il devant mon silence, en s'accoudant à la balustrade à côté de moi, et fixant son regard dans la même direction que le mien.

Il resta silencieux quelques instant, avant de me demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve de si fascinant à cette rivière ? C'est que de l'eau ! Il paraît que tu poireautais toujours une demi-heure à regarder l'eau tous les matins l'an dernier…

Je fronçais imperceptiblement les sourcils. _L'an dernier_. Quelle habile façon d'exprimer « avant que je rentre ». Et qui avait pu lui raconter ça ? Sakura, sans doute. De la curiosité s'éleva dans ma tête en pensant à elle. Etait-elle allée voir Sasuke après m'avoir à moitié assommé ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en semblait pas très affecté. Et lui, au moins, aucun bleu ne lui couvrait la moitié du visage.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu me trouves aussi fascinant que quelques gouttes d'eau…

Je faillis tomber de mon siège sous le choc que cette phrase m'avait fait. Heureusement, Sakura et Kakashi-sensei arrivèrent à ce moment-là, créant la parfaite diversion. Je jetai un œil à Sasuke, mais son visage était aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

Visiblement Sakura avait aussi exprimé sa façon de penser à ce dernier, car elle ne nous adressa même pas un regard, absorbée dans l'examen de la façade de l'hôpital pendant les explications de Kakashi. S'il remarqua l'ambiance tendue et le bleu qui me défigurait, il ne dit rien. Il devait être blasé devant nos constantes embrouilles, et personne n'allait lui dire de quoi il retournait exactement. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mission, il nous laissait gérer nos relations tranquillement, et nous n'avions eu que très peu de missions depuis la réintégration de Sasuke à l'équipe, et rien d'important.

Aucun de nous trois ne parla beaucoup durant la journée d'entraînement, échangeant simplement les mots strictement nécessaires. Je restai en arrière lorsque Kakashi décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, désirant profiter du calme de la forêt. Je me dirigeai vers la rivière. Là, je m'assis dans l'herbe, regardant les mouvements de l'eau. Sasuke avait raison. Je ne me l'expliquais pas, mais regarder l'eau me fascinait. Je pouvais rester des heures plongé dans la contemplation d'une rivière. _J'aurais bien aimé que tu me trouves aussi fascinant que quelques gouttes d'eau…_ Je frissonnai, et réalisai que la nuit était tombée. J'étais littéralement resté plusieurs heures assis là à ne rien faire. Je me relevai, et senti une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai, le corps tendu. Devant moi, sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, se tenait un grand loup gris.

* * *

**Tadaam ! Le dénouement s'approche à grands pas... Le loup qui intrigue tellement ne sera bientôt plus un mystère !**

**J'espère de tout coeur avoir une connexion la semaine prochaine pour poster la suite. Il ne devrait normalement pas y avoir de problème, mais on ne sait jamais.**

**Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'****_on publie pour avoir des avis_ !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Merci aux personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un review ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse.**_

* * *

Merci à **Ciaa** pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre XIV**_

Devant moi, sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, se tenait un grand loup gris. J'eus un léger mouvement de recul, et posai ma main sur un kunai. Les loups s'approchaient rarement des hommes pour recevoir des caresses, et je n'arrivai pas à dire si ce loup était réel ou encore cette illusion. Mais mes précautions semblaient inutiles. Le loup tourna les talons et trotta vers l'extérieur de la clairière. J'expirai et me détendis en le regardant s'éloigner. Mais le loup ne disparut pas comme je m'y attendais. Arrivé à la lisière des arbres, il s'assit et tourna la tête vers moi. Ok… L'attitude était plutôt claire, cette bestiole voulait que je la suive… Donc ça ne pouvait clairement pas être un vrai loup. Auquel cas c'était une créature de Sasuke, et la suivre était peut-être la pire des idées. Mais j'en avais marre de la voir toutes les nuits. Et j'en avais marre du jeu de Sasuke, d'être le seul à en avoir conscience… Je parti donc à la suite du loup.

Je le suivi pendant près de vingt minutes, j'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait tourner en rond. Puis je reconnus les signes d'un endroit que je connaissais très bien. Et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Comment avait-il trouvé cet endroit ? En effet, deux minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à ma grotte. Je m'arrêtai un instant, perplexe. Le loup disparut à l'intérieur de la cavité, et je le suivi en voyant le bout de sa queue disparaître.

Au premier pas à l'intérieur, je sentis le chakra de Sasuke, partout ici. Merde. Il avait dû y passer du temps, pour laisser autant de traces. Lorsque mes yeux se furent habitués, je distinguais une silhouette au fond, qui se relevait lentement.

- Je me commençais à me demander si tu l'avais suivi, fit la voix de Sasuke, des profondeurs de la grotte.

- J'ai hésité, répondis-je simplement, en croisant les bras.

J'allais devoir trouver un autre endroit tranquille, celui-là ne convenait plus.

- Où est passé le loup ? demandai-je, en croisant les bras, conscient que ma question était bête.

Sasuke eut un léger rire. Il s'approchait doucement de moi, les mains dans les poches. Son visage commençait à être éclairé par le rayon de lune qui pénétrait à l'intérieur de ma caverne.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais existé que dans ta tête, Naruto.

Sa voix était étrangement douce. Et son visage ne m'avait jamais paru si détendu. Il paraissait tout l'inverse de moi : tous les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus, j'étais prêt à bondir, le cerveau bouillonnant pour ne pas me faire avoir.

- J'en déduis que c'est toi qui l'a mis là.

- Exact. Mais tu le savais déjà.

- Quand ?

- Pendant notre premier combat, le jour de mon retour. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était arrêté à deux mètres de moi, et s'assit sur ce qui servait de banc. Je le scrutai, essayant de comprendre son jeu, son attitude si différente de d'habitude.

- _Pourquoi_ ?

- Enfin une question intéressante ! dit-il en riant. Je dois te l'avouer, je ne savais pas vraiment quel usage j'en ferai quand je te l'ai mis dans la tête. C'était un coup de tête, une intuition, je me disais que ça me servirait certainement à un moment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, Sasuke ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, jouant l'innocent. Ce n'est pas ton endroit préféré dans cette forêt ? Il me semble que tu viens très souvent ici, non ? Je comprends pourquoi, j'ai mis longtemps à la trouver !

- Je reformule : qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ?

- Quelle animosité ! Je suis venu discuter un peu.

Il sourit en plantant son regard dans le mien. Ce Sasuke n'avait rien à voir avec le Sasuke que je connaissais. Celui-là était enjoué, c'est yeux brillaient d'une lumière maalicieuse, et son sourire était franc, chaleureux. J'étais très tenté de garder ce Sasuke, et de rejeter l'autre à la bordure de ma mémoire.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Ah, je me doutais que ça ne serait pas facile… J'ai fait quelques erreurs depuis que je suis là, pas vrai ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Je sentis que la discussion était partie pour durer, aussi je m'assis directement sur le sol, contre la paroi opposée à celle occupée par l'Uchiwa. Il soupira, et remua sur son siège pour s'installer plus confortablement avant de parler.

- Je sais que sortir avec Sakura n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Elle est réellement devenue plus supportable, et à vrai dire, j'espérai que ça te ferai réagir. J'avais juste mal évalué ce qu'il faudrait et le temps que ça prendrait pour que tu réagisses.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Je me sentais sur une pente dangereusement glissante. Mais la curiosité était plus forte. C'était le premier semblant d'explications que j'obtenais, je ne voulais pas laisser passer une chance qui ne se représenterait probablement pas.

- Je pensais que tu verrais par toi-même que nous étions ensemble, avec son changement de comportement. C'est fou ce qu'un peu de sexe peut faire du bien au mental… Je ne pensais pas que ça nécessiterait qu'elle aille te parler.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en attendais, à part que je vienne te casser la gueule pour jouer avec ses sentiments ?

- Oh, elle s'en relèvera. Elle est forte, et elle a cru à mes mensonges parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais au fond elle savait que je mentais, elle ne voulait simplement pas se l'avouer, c'est toujours plus facile de céder à ses sentiments, pas vrai ? Et je voulais que tu sois jaloux, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Non, je ne devais pas céder. Surtout pas.

- Et Neiji ? C'était aussi pour me rendre jaloux ?

- Ah Neiji, souffla-t-il. Il y avait en partie de ça, oui. Coucher avec ton petit ami, c'était un bon moyen d'attirer ton attention.

- Neiji n'a jamais été mon petit ami, soupirai-je.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça ? On avait rien de « petits amis », on couchait ensemble, c'était tout. Et il était le seul à connaître ma détresse…

- Bien sûr que si. Sauf qu'il était marié à côté, mais honnêtement, moi aussi j'irai voir ailleurs, si j'étais marié à Ino, et que tu me tombais dans les bras…

Je secouai la tête. Non mais franchement… Il ne prenait même pas la peine de faire dans la subtilité. Est-ce qu'il était si sûr que ça de m'avoir ?

- Et puis, reprit-il me faisant relever la tête, coucher avec Neiji… C'était aussi tester la concurrence…

Je restai abasourdi. Quoi ? Nan, mais il était _sérieux_, là ?

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Absolument pas. Coucher avec lui, c'était tout bénef : j'ai pris mon pied, je te rendais jaloux, et en plus je savais à quoi tu étais habitué. C'est pour ça que je savais qu'il allait falloir que je bosse dur, parce qu'il est vraiment doué, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce _délire _? Sasuke était en train de complimenter les prouesses sexuelles de mon ex-amant, avec qui il avait couché juste après avoir couché avec moi, alors que nous n'étions pas séparés… Est-ce que j'étais dans un univers parallèle ? Ou dans un rêve ? Je profitai d'avoir les bras croisés pour me pincer discrètement la peau. Aïe. Je ne rêvais pas, c'était déjà ça de pris.

- Tu n'as absolument aucune morale, constatai-je, en masquant mon amusement.

La situation était tellement absurde qu'elle me donnait vraiment envie de rire. Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est possible. Mais dans ce monde, si on s'en tient à la _morale_, on n'arrive à rien et on s'emmerde. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas très _moral_ non plus, quand tu étais chez moi. Surtout la première fois.

Houlà… Danger, danger ! Il arborait un sourire mi moqueur, mi carnassier. Il fallait que je détourne la conversation. Mais discrètement.

- Tu t'es arrangé pour que je sois obligé de dire à Sakura qu'on avait couché ensemble, pas vrai ?

- Ah, non, ça n'était pas prévu. J'espérais que ce soit à moi que tu viennes faire une scène, et pas à elle.

- Je ne t'aurai pas supplié, Sasuke.

- Et puis, continua-t-il sans faire attention à ma remarque, je n'avais pas prévu ce bleu, mais il faut avouer que ça te donne un air guerrier.

Cette fois je ne retins pas mon rire.

- Je suis un ninja, je _suis_ un guerrier.

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi.

Je me figeai sous son regard. Il avait l'air de me voir pour la première fois, et ne se gênait pas pour m'examiner attentivement, son regard passant sur toutes les parties de mon corps qu'il pouvait voir. Ses yeux me mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air… affamé…

- C'est bien beau, dis-je pour le rappeler à la réalité, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me rendre jaloux, exactement ?

Il prit son temps. Il arpenta une dernière fois mon corps des yeux, puis les plongea dans les miens. Deux puits noirs.

- C'est évident, non ? murmura-t-il sans ciller.

Ses yeux me perturbaient encore plus plongés dans les miens, et je détournais le regard, m'empêchant de rougir.

- J'aimerai quand même que tu m'expliques, dis-je en tentant presque avec succès de contrôler ma voix.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux en souriant. Il resta un moment comme ça, je cru qu'il n'allait pas me répondre, mais je me refusais d'insister sur ma requête. Ne pas avoir l'air désespéré. Puis enfin il ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu m'as toujours fasciné, Naruto. Quand nous étions enfants, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais toujours aussi heureux, alors que tu étais orphelin, et que tous les parents te détestaient. Je me disais parfois que tu étais juste trop bête pour te rendre compte que ta vie était un désastre. Tu n'étais même pas fort en classe, tu n'avais vraiment rien. Et puis après…

Il prit une grande inspiration. Je l'observai. Il m'intriguait, réellement. Lui, Sasuke, faisait autant attention à moi petit ? A ce point ?

- Après les évènements dans ma famille, poursuivit-il, je me suis retrouvé livré à moi-même. Je n'étais pas seul à la maison, le Hokage m'avait assuré des serviteurs, mais je n'aimais pas être chez moi, pas alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui se souciait de moi. Alors j'ai commencé à t'observer. Tu étais orphelin toi aussi, c'était le seul point commun que je nous voyais. Et en t'observant… J'ai vu qu'en fait tu avais pleinement conscience de la tristesse de ta vie. J'ai vu que tu te laissais aller quand tu te pensais seul. Et en parallèle, tu gardais ce sourire débile et en même temps tellement lumineux dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages. Je me demandais comment tu arrivais à donner le change comme ça. Comment tu pouvais être aussi gentil et enjoué devant les autres, alors que moi j'avais simplement envie de frapper tous ceux qui essayaient de me parler, et d'autant plus ceux qui me plaignaient, ou que j'entendais parler dans mon dos. Je me suis aperçu que toi, tout le monde parlait dans ton dos. Les adultes surtout, sans arrêt, à balancer des horreurs sur toi, juste parce qu'ils étaient terrifiés par le démon-renard. Mais aussi la plupart des autres enfants. C'était moins venimeux, ils se posaient simplement des questions, mais chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, comme quoi tu étais bizarre, tu riais tout le temps pour rien, … Je me suis rendu compte qu'eux aussi je voulais les frapper. Parce qu'aucun ne semblait s'intéresser à qui tu étais vraiment. Tu étais là quand ils avaient besoin d'un joueur supplémentaire, ou qu'ils avaient envie de rire, mais aucun ne se préoccupait réellement de toi. En fait je crois que comme moi, ils ne comprenaient pas comment tu pouvais être aussi joyeux, alors que tout ce qu'ils aimaient avoir, des parents, des amis, eh bien… Toi tu n'en avais pas… Il n'y avait que Hinata qui sortait du lot, parce que je la voyais t'observer aussi, pendant les heures que tu passais à massacrer à la fois tes mains et les poteaux d'entrainement. Elle ne m'a jamais vu, bien sûr, mais ce comportement de sa part, même si je la trouvais parfaitement inintéressante par ailleurs, faisait que je ne la détestais pas. Enfin bref…

Il rouvrit les yeux et les planta de nouveau dans les miens. Cette fois, je ne détournai pas la tête. J'étais subjugué par ses paroles, et par ses pupilles. J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois, moi aussi.

- Tu me fascinais, Naruto, continua-t-il. Et même après avoir quitté le village. Je ne pouvais plus t'observer, mais régulièrement j'entendais des nouvelles du village, et souvent de tes exploits. Et nous nous sommes rencontrés quelques fois. Malheureusement il y avait toujours Sakura dans les parages. Mais même là. Ton regard était si franc, tu étais si déterminé à me ramener au village… Tu n'avais aucune chance, bien sûr, et j'aurais facilement pu croire que c'était ta bêtise qui t'empêchait d'abandonner. Mais, avec les quatre années que j'avais passées à t'observer, je savais que tu étais loin d'être stupide comme tout le village se plaisait à le croire.

Il cillait à peine. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard du sien, de ces yeux qui me transperçaient.

- Finalement je suis rentrée au village. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à convaincre Tsunade : j'avais accompli ma mission fratricide, et peu importait le chemin que j'avais emprunté pour y arriver. A partir de là, plus personne n'avait rien à dire. Et j'ai découvert ta liaison avec Neiji. J'étais d'abord heureux. C'était une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas. Ce côté animal, sauvage. Et puis tu avais les mêmes préférences sexuelles que moi. Après j'ai été rongé par la jalousie. Il fallait que j'obtienne ce côté de toi. Mais tu as cédé presque à contre cœur, je te voulais pour moi, juste pour moi. Et tu t'es mis à me haïr. Tu avais sans doute des raisons, mes méthodes étaient pour le moins… _Non conventionnelles_… Alors il fallait que ce soit toi qui viennes à moi. Tu avais passé huit années à me courir après, ça ne tenait pas totalement du délire.

Il se releva, et je l'imitai pour ne pas être trop vulnérable. Il s'approcha de moi, et arrêta son visage à quinze centimètres du mien. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrivai plus à le contrôler, comme je n'arrivai plus à penser correctement. Ses yeux étaient bien trop profonds, et son souffle beaucoup trop chaud, et ses lèvres beaucoup trop proches.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis revenu à Konoha après avoir tué mon frère, Naruto ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Parce que je me suis rendu compte, une fois ma mission accomplie, que la personne avec qui j'avais envie d'être, c'était toi. La fascination s'était transformée en amour. C'est pour toi que je suis là, Naruto.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne démenti pas ses paroles à l'instant.

* * *

**Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! J'espère que toutes ces explications ne sont pas trop improbables n.n" Je posterai le prochain et dernier chapitre en même temps que l'épilogue, soit la semaine prochaine soit dans deux semaines, je n'ai pas encore décidé !**

**Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'****_on publie pour avoir des avis_ !**

******A bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Merci aux personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un review ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse.**_

* * *

Merci à **Ciaa** pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre XV**_

- C'est pour toi que je suis là, Naruto.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne démenti pas ses paroles à l'instant. Au lieu de ça, il posa ses mains sur ma taille, et me poussa doucement contre la paroi de la grotte, sans me quitter des yeux. Puis il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos yeux se fermèrent en même temps. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ses lèvres étaient si douces. Une de ses mains quitta ma taille pour attraper fermement ma nuque, tandis que mes mains se posaient sur son ventre.

Il rompit le contact de nos lèvres pour approcher sa bouche de mon oreille.

- Je t'aime, Naruto, murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres partirent déposer de doux baisers dans mon cou. Je n'arrivai plus à penser. Ses lèvres me brûlaient la peau, et le contact de sa main était à la fois si ferme, et si doux. Sa bouche remonta pour embrasser doucement l'ecchymose qui me couvrait la joue. Je n'avais plus mal. J'étais si bien. J'agrippai son T-shirt et le tirai vers moi, en tournant la tête pour attraper ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il s'appuya contre moi alors que j'approfondissais le baiser, forçant le passage de ses lèvres pour jouer avec sa langue. Sa main sur ma taille glissa sous mon T-shirt et caressa doucement mon ventre. J'avais des frissons et ma tête tournait. Je glissai à mon tour les mains sous le tissu qui le couvrait, plus pressant. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que j'explorai son cou. Il redressa la tête et me força à lever les bras pour me retirer mon haut. Je fis de même avec le sien, et le poussai vers le fond de la grotte où j'avais aménagé une couche, reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Notre étreinte était devenue plus brutale, plus sauvage. Il comprit mon intention – il avait dû avoir le temps d'explorer mon repaire – et s'affaira à défaire mon pantalon avant que nous ne l'atteignions. Je l'imitai en me débarrassant de mes chaussures par de violents coups de pieds. Je ne vis pas quand il retira les siennes, mais il avait dû le faire car nos deux pantalons tombèrent au sol quasi-simultanément.

Je le poussai encore un peu pour le faire s'allonger. Il obtempéra docilement. Je l'observais juste une seconde. Son corps magnifique brillait à la lumière du feu que je ne l'avais pas vu allumer à quelques mètres de nous. Ses cheveux noirs et luisants. Son regard flamboyant, fiévreux, et rempli de désir. Et son boxer déformé. Je m'allongeai sur lui, m'appuyant sur un bras, et laissant ma main libre parcourir son corps. Je l'embrassai avec passion. Combien de fois avais-je désiré ces lèvres de cette manière. Je faisais se frotter nos virilités à travers les légers tissus. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. D'un mouvement puissant, il me renversa et s'assit sur mon bassin, sans détacher nos lèvres, et retirant nos boxers en un seul geste. Une de ses mains vint attraper la mienne, et il entrelaça nos doigts. Mon autre main parcourait sa peau, de ses cheveux à ses fesses fermes. Je laissai échapper un hoquet et me cambrai, lâchant sa bouche, alors que sa main libre serrait nos membres l'un contre l'autre. Il amorça un léger mouvement de pompe, et je le mordis dans le cou. Je récupérai ma main pour le repousser sur le dos et reprendre le dessus. Je le voulais. Je voulais être _en lui_, et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il comprit encore mon intention, puisqu'il écarta lascivement les jambes, et attrapa de lui-même mes doigts pour les recouvrir de salive. J'en profitai pour lécher et mordre à la fois son torse, son cou, ses épaules. Ma main qui n'était pas dans la bouche caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il repoussa mes doigts mouillés et dirigea ma main vers le bas. Je ne me fis pas prier, et insérait deux doigts en lui, alors que je reprenais possession de sa bouche et empoignait son membre de ma main libre. Il étouffa un gémissement. Je l'observai en embrassant son cou. Il gardait les yeux fermés, et ses pommettes étaient rouges. Il était un autre Sasuke, encore plus magnifique et désirable. Mon désir de ce fait augmenta encore, à un point que je n'aurais pas cru possible, et j'insérai un autre doigt dans son intimité en lui mordant la mâchoire et entamai de légers mouvements de va-et-vient avec mes deux mains. Un grognement s'échappa de ses dents serrées, tandis que je sentais le sang pulser dans son membre.

- Putain, Naruto, accélère !

Je souris, lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et m'exécutai. Je retirai mes doigts, et le pénétrait d'un coup. Il gémit et mordit mon épaule. Il était si _serré_… Je réalisai que c'était certainement la première fois que Sasuke était Uke… Cette idée me plaisait. Je suçai son cou alors que je commençai de légers déhanchements, en appliquant le même rythme avec ma main toujours autour de son sexe. Je le senti se déhancher à son tour, pour approfondir mes mouvements en lui. Je serrai ma main libre sur sa hanche pour lui relever le bassin, accélérant le rythme. J'avais le souffle court. C'était si bon… Le souffle de Sasuke sur mon visage était brûlant et saccadé. Il se libéra dans ma main, et je le suivi quelques instants plus tard. Je me retirai en tentant de reprendre mon souffle, et me laissai tomber à côté de lui, à moitié allongé sur lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Je remarquai que je lui avais laissé un suçon là où ma bouche s'était attardée.

Lorsque j'eu retrouvé un rythme de respiration normale, je me redressai légèrement, et collai ma bouche contre son oreille. J'y déposai un baiser, puis je murmurai :

- Je t'aime…

Il tourna son visage vers le mien, en souriant. Ses yeux brillaient. Il m'embrassa doucement, son bras glissant autour de ma taille. Ce fut lui qui me prit cette fois-là. Puis de nouveau moi. Puis nous nous endormirent, enlacés, épuisés.

Lorsque je me réveillai le matin, j'étais seul. Le feu s'était éteint, et le soleil brillait à l'extérieur de mon repère. A en juger par son intensité, j'allais être en retard, mais pas encore de manière catastrophique. Je me rhabillai en maudissant Sasuke pour ne pas m'avoir réveillé, et partis en flèche vers le village. J'arrivai au pont quelques minutes après l'horaire de Kakashi. Lui et Sakura était là. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de Sasuke. Je me dis qu'il devait être passé chez lui, pour prendre une douche. Je me sentais poisseux, mais tant pis. Kakashi me fit remarquer mon retard en faisant l'effort de prendre un ton sévère, mais ses yeux restaient neutres : il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Sakura quant à elle ne m'adressa pas un regard. Et je me sentais mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle, donc je n'essayai pas de lui parler non plus.

Nous attendîmes encore une demi-heure, avant que Kakashi décide de partir à l'entrainement sans Sasuke, disant qu'il pourrait très bien nous retrouver puisque nous n'allions pas loin. Un malaise commençait à s'insinuer dans mon ventre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas là ? J'eus l'esprit ailleurs toute la journée. Au milieu de l'après-midi, Sakura me battit trois fois de suite, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis presque cinq ans. Kakashi décida alors qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer, et nous donna congé. Sakura partit sans m'adresser un regard ni un mot. Kakashi lui me regardait d'un air étrange, mais je n'y fis pas attention, et je partis vers le village. A proximité de l'hôpital, j'aperçus Tsunade. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

- Hokage-sama ! l'interpelai-je.

J'avais appris le respect au cours des dernières années. Et ma question étant délicate, mieux valait que je la mette en bonnes conditions pour avoir des chances d'obtenir une réponse. Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna. Elle me regarda s'approcher d'elle en courant. Elle avait l'air curieuse de ce que je pouvais lui vouloir. Merde. Mauvais signe.

- Pardon, dis-je en m'arrêtant en face d'elle. Je sais que vous avez probablement beaucoup de choses à faire, je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps.

- Je t'écoute, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Voilà, je… Je me demandais si, par hasard…

- J'ai pas toute la journée, Naruto, dit-elle devant mon hésitation.

- Oui, pardon. Je me demandais si vous aviez donné une autre mission à Sasuke, qui l'aurait obligé à quitter le village de nouveau.

Je retins mon souffle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde, mais j'eus le temps de le voir. Et merde. Merde merde merde. Elle se reprit immédiatement, et me regarda d'un air sévère.

- Premièrement, répondit-elle, si c'était le cas, rien ne m'obligerai à te le dire. Et deuxièmement, tu me crois assez bête pour confier une nouvelle mission de ce type à Sasuke alors que ça ne fait même pas trois mois qu'il est revenu ?

- Non, bien sûr que non…

- Tu devrais aller voir chez lui, plutôt que de poser des questions stupides, me coupa-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé, Hokage-sama. Bonne soirée.

Je m'éloignais sans insister. Un étau me serrait le cœur, et j'avais la nausée. Je la sentais mal. Vraiment très mal. Plutôt que d'aller à la résidence Uchiwa, je me dirigeai vers mon appartement. J'avais besoin d'une douche, d'une cigarette, et d'un verre.

J'ouvris la porte, et mon regard tomba sur ma table basse. Mon carnet à dessin y était posé, ouvert à la page du portrait que j'avais fait. Un autre dessin était posé à côté, celui du loup, dont la page avait été arrachée. Un troisième papier était posé sur la table basse. Je m'approchai et le pris entre mes doigts. Une phrase était écrite dessus.

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, Naruto »

Un cœur était dessiné à côté de mon prénom. Comme « merci pour la nuit dernière, j'ai bien pris mon pied » ou « merci d'avoir joué avec moi, c'était bien sympa ». Je restai immobile, à fixer ce bout de papier. Il avait fini par réussir à ouvrir mon cœur, et il avait joué avec. Pourtant, je croyais son discours de la veille. On ne pouvait pas inventer autant de détails, remontant aussi loin, avec autant de précision. Mais ça… ça prouvait que j'avais été son but, mais rien d'autre que le but de son jeu malsain. Le papier s'échappa d'entre mes doigts et plana jusqu'à la table pour se poser sur le dessin du loup. Tes yeux sur le papier continuaient de me fixer et de me transpercer. Je voyais à présent ce qui m'avait intrigué dans ce dessin lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Ces yeux, ce sont ceux que tu avais hier soir, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant, et je ne les reverrai jamais, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était parti. Il avait joué, il avait gagné, et il s'était retiré sur cette victoire. Il était parti, et il ne reviendrait jamais.

La folie s'empara de moi. Hagard, je quittai mon appartement, et repris le chemin de la forêt. Je crois que quelqu'un m'interpella au bord du canal, je ne l'entendis pas. Mes pas me guidèrent tous seuls vers la caverne. _Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais existé que dans ta tête, Naruto._ Oui, je l'avais su. J'avais su que ce loup me ferait tomber dans ton piège, mais j'en avais eu marre de cette situation, j'avais voulu des réponses, plus que tout. _J__e voulais que tu sois jaloux, bien sûr_. Je l'étais, Sasuke. Oh oui, j'avais été jaloux, malade de jalousie, même si j'avais longtemps refusé de me l'avouer. Tu vois, tu avais réussi ça aussi… Oh que j'avais été jaloux. De Neiji. De toi qui t'étais approprié celui qui m'appartenait. Car Neiji m'appartenait, j'étais celui qui le connaissait le mieux, mieux encore que Ino, sa propre femme ! Et jaloux de Sakura, qui avait vu tes larmes, aussi fausses aient elles été. Et reçu ta tendresse… _Tu m'as toujours fasciné, Naruto._ Est-ce que ça aussi, ça avait été un mensonge ? Non, les détails étaient trop vrais. J'avais revu les scènes que tu avais racontées. Je m'étais revu faire semblant que tout allait bien. Je m'étais revu en train de pleurer dans ma chambre parce que j'avais entendu mes amis dire que j'étais bizarre, ou parce que j'avais entendu des adultes me traiter de monstre quand ils pensaient que je n'entendais pas. J'avais toujours pensé être seul au monde, et tu m'avais montré qu'une personne comprenait. _J'ai été rongé par la jalousie._ Vraiment ? Etais-tu réellement jaloux, ou était-ce simplement le caprice d'un enfant qui voit quelqu'un d'autre s'amuser avec ce qu'il convoite ? _J__e te voulais pour moi, juste pour moi._ Je t'avais tellement voulu aussi. De ce moment où tu étais apparu sur le pont, le soleil faisant briller ta peau et tes cheveux… J'avais eu envie de te sauter au cou, de dévorer tes lèvres, de me plonger dans tes yeux pour ne plus jamais en sortir, de parcourir ton corps… De t'avoir pour moi, tous les jours. Recevoir ta tendresse, tes mots doux, ta douceur, ton amour… Tout cela, j'aurais été prêt à te les donner, Sasuke… _C'est pour toi que je suis là, Naruto._ Et maintenant tu étais parti… _Je t'aime, Naruto__._

La douleur me submergea. Je perdis tout contrôle. J'avais l'impression qu'un chakra bouillonnant sortait par tous les pores de ma peau en même temps. Je tombai sur les genoux. Mon chakra se mélangeait à celui de Kyuubi. Ma peau se consumait sous le déferlement de puissance que cela provoquait. La douleur physique me faisait oublier la douleur à l'intérieur. Mais pas assez. Mon cœur était transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles à la fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout le chakra mit à s'échapper de mon corps. J'étais allongé face contre terre contre le sol froid et dur.

* * *

**Dernier chapitre ! J'espère que personne n'est trop déçu n.n" Il reste un très court épilogue, que je mettrai en ligne dans l'après-midi. Merci de m'avoir lue !**

******Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas qu'****_on publie pour avoir des avis_ !**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Merci aux personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un review ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon profil. Mettez au moins un pseudo pour que je puisse vous adresser une réponse.**_

* * *

Merci à **Ciaa** pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

De la suite, je me souviens d'un cri de Hinata. « Quelqu'un l'a prévenue » fut la seule pensée que j'eus. Ensuite, des voix, de l'animation. J'avais vaguement senti quand on m'avait déplacé. Puis cette chambre. Blanc, du blanc partout. Est-ce le destin ? Je crois que c'est la même que la dernière fois. Je vois la même branche d'arbre par la fenêtre, juste un peu plus épaisse. La mort n'avait pas réussi à m'avoir, la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, je l'attends. Il y a trop de lumière, et garder les yeux ouverts plus de quelques secondes demande trop d'efforts. Il y a des gens au-dessus de moi. Je crois que les visages sont presque les mêmes que la dernière fois. Il n'y a pas Sakura. J'ai perdu son amitié, en lui disant que j'avais couché avec toi ? Est-ce qu'elle viendra pleurer sur ma tombe ? Mais il y a Neiji. Et Kiba, aussi. Il n'a pas dû vouloir laisser Hinata seule. Ils le savent tous aussi bien que moi : cette fois, ils ne me sauveront pas. Les dégâts sont trop importants. J'ai entendu parler d'organes vitaux. Je m'en fiche. _J__e savais que tu étais loin d'être stupide comme tout le village se plaisait à le croire__._ C'est ce que tu m'avais dit. Mais je pense qu'ils avaient raison. Je _suis_ stupide. Et dans ma stupidité, je t'ai laissé revenir, et je t'ai cédé…

Le sourire de l'ange blond va disparaître, pour toujours. Est-ce que je manquerai à quelques personnes ? Peu de gens se souviendront de moi. Mon nom ne sera pas gravé dans la stèle des héros… Je suis désolé, vous allez devoir trouver un autre réceptacle. Quelqu'un d'autre qui subira les insultes dissimulées, la solitude… S'il vous plaît, choisissez quelqu'un qui a encore des parents… Je suis sûr que Kyuubi est toujours vivant, lui. Mais je ne veux pas de sa puissance, et je doute qu'il veuille me la donner. A quoi bon donner sa puissance à quelqu'un qui l'utiliserai aussitôt pour augmenter les dégâts ? Et il a une chance d'être libéré, s'ils ne trouvent pas de réceptacle, ou s'ils n'arrivent pas à le sceller assez rapidement…

Je suis en train d'utiliser mes dernières forces pour serrer les doigts de Hinata. Elle tremble. Je crois qu'elle pleure. J'aurais peut-être pu l'aimer, si je n'avais pas été obsédé par toi. Tu vois, tu as réussi à tout me prendre, Sasuke. Même ma vie.

* * *

**Comme annoncé, un épilogue très très court. Pardon pardon pardon à toutes les personnes qui attendaient une fin heureuse ! Même si, quand j'ai repris ma fic, j'avais oublié la plupart des choses que j'avais prévu, c'est la seule chose dont j'étais sûre. Je ne voyais pas une fin autrement. J'espère que cet épilogue vous permet de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui s'est passé. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions. Je suis toujours surprise de constater la vision que vous avez de mes personnages, qui est si différente de la mienne.**

**Je l'ai écrit sur mon profil, j'avais l'intention de commencer une nouvelle fic. Malheureusement, mon ordi m'a lâché, et je me félicite d'avoir téléchargé tous mes chapitres d'_Un regret, un seul_ sur le site avant que ça ne se produise, sinon j'aurais eu du mal à vous mettre la fin. En attendant, mon autre fic est en suspend en espérant que je pourrai récupérer mes fichiers.**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues. J'ai commencé cette fic il y a vraiment très très longtemps, ça me fait un petit coup au cœur qu'elle soit terminée. J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée, malgré sa fin qui va beaucoup déplaire, j'en ai peur... A bientôt, j'espère !**

**Ja ne !**


End file.
